Second Chance
by Chibi-Twan
Summary: Luffy fails to protect his nakama from the combined might of the Yonkos and the World Government, but luckily he's been given a second chance to go back and correct his past. Follow Luffy as he relives his adventures, protects his friends and deals with the consequences of changing the future. Warnings: OP Luffy Smart Luffy. ADOPTED FROM Redery Slow but hopefully long updates !
1. Decisions!

**Second Chance**

* * *

 **Hello viewers! I had adopted this story from** _Redery_ **The original author of Second Chance, sadly she had decided to discontinue her story but had recently given me permission to continue it. which I am beyond honored to do!**

* * *

 **SUMMARY: Luffy fails to protect his nakama from the combined might of the Yonkos and the World Government, but luckily he's been given a second chance to go back and correct his past. Follow Luffy as he relives his adventures, protects his friends and deals with the consequences of changing the future. Warnings: OP Luffy Smart Luffy.**

* * *

 **As much as I wished for it, I do not and probably never will own One Piece. . . . . *Cries in a corner/ cursing the world***

* * *

Chapter 1 – Decisions

A seven year old Luffy stood by the harbors, tightly clutching a straw hat that covered his wet eyes. He was the only one standing there, the villagers having left once Shanks' ship had been out of sight. Luffy already felt lonely, even though it had been less than an hour since Shanks and the crew had left. The only thing that comforted him was the hat on his head, a tangible reminder of his first true friends. He had to remind himself that this wouldn't be the last time he would see them, if he meant to fulfill their promise. He wiped away the last of his tears before turning, intending to go to Makino's bar for some food.

Before he could move far however, everything around him went gray and silent. The seagull that was about to fly off was frozen in it's spot and a leaf was floating in the air motionlessly. The only visible color left, was on Luffy himself.

Luffy looked around startled. "M-Makino? M-mayor? G-g-gramps?"

"Hey. Don't be scared."

He swung around to see a man standing where he had stood just moments ago. The man was wearing an open red vest and blue shorts with a yellow sash tied around them. He had a huge scar in the shape of an X on his chest. What shocked Luffy the most however was that the man was wearing a familiar straw hat. _His_ new straw hat.

"Hey! That hat's mine! Shanks gave it to me! Give it back, you meanie!"

The man chuckled softly but didn't move to return it to him.

"Your hat's still on your head, Luffy."

Reaching up, he realized it was true. "Oh. Sorry about that. Hey wait, how do you know my name, old man?"

"Shishishi! I'm not old, you brat! I'm you."

Little Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "You're weird, old man. How can you be me?"

"I'm you from the future," his counterpart said.

"COOOOOOLLL!" yelled little Luffy, stars shining in his eyes. "That's why you have the hat! But wait if you're from the future, and you still have the hat..."

"Don't worry we kept the promise. Shanks let us keep it at the end. Shishishi!"

"Oh! So, then why are you here old man?"

"Stop calling me old, you brat! I'm only 15 years from the future, not 55!" exclaimed future Luffy. His irritation soon evaporated and he immediately turned serious. "But I'm here because I screwed up. My nakama... I let my nakama die."

"You.. I lost all of my friends?" asked little Luffy on the verge of tears. He hadn't even met them, yet he was already being told he would lose them all?

"Yes.. I wasn't strong enough last time. But that's why I'm here." Future Luffy took off his hat and stared at it, a frown on his usually bright face. "This hat gives its wearer a second chance. Once only, it has the power to let them relive their life from the moment they received it. That's how I'm here now. I wasn't strong enough last time, but this time we can be - if you accept that is."

"Accept? What do you mean?" Asked little Luffy, tears still threatening to fall from his eyes from the thought of being lonely again.

"If you want, I can give you all my strength and memories. That way we can be strong enough to protect our friends."

"B-but what about them? They won't remember? That's not fair."

"No. But we have no other choice if we want to protect them."

"I-I want to protect them! I don't want to lose my friends and be lonely!"

Future Luffy smiled sadly. "Along with my strength you'll also gain my pain, unfortunately. You'll have to keep this scar," he said pointing to the X on his chest.

"T-that's okay," replied little Luffy, still fighting back tears.

Future Luffy walked forward until he was just inches away from his younger self. He smiled softly and reached out to lay his hands on the straw hat that barely fit on the small boy's head. Slowly big Luffy started to fade away.

"Don't let anyone find out about this. It'll bring danger before our friends can handle it. Protect them well this time," he said as he slowly disappeared from sight.

All of a sudden everything regained color and the noises came back. The seagull flew away and the leaf fell down, leaving a boy sobbing and clutching his chest, where a painful scar appeared. But the true pain lay deeper inside. He couldn't fix the pain of the scar, but he intended to fix the other pain.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay! So now that I am continuing this story, I am posting what was already written and continuing it from there. Please enjoy the story and let me know what you thought!

P.S I hope you all are patient with me with updates considering I just started my senior year and will be quite busy.


	2. Meeting Coby!

**Second Chance**

* * *

 **Hello viewers! I had adopted this story from** _Redery_ **The original author of Second Chance, sadly she had decided to discontinue her story but had recently given me permission to continue it. which I am beyond honored to do!**

* * *

 **A list of things I do not own;**

 **fancy clothes.**

 **a care for bullies.**

 **Oh, and apparently not One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Meeting Coby!

After that fateful day, everything proceeded as Luffy remembered it. After Shanks left, a few days later Garp still took him away to live with the Dadan family. He had to remind himself to breathe when he saw Ace again, breathing and alive. He was _alive_. This only furthered Luffy's conviction to protect _everyone_ this time around. He pretended to be weak so as not to tip off his brothers. He let them protect him again and simply enjoyed the time they spent together. They still called him a cry baby, though now he usually cried for reasons they couldn't understand. Whenever he was supposed to be crying he would just remind himself of his first time. Horrible nightmares of his friends dying haunted him almost every night, making him stick even closer to his brothers, Ace especially, than on the first time. At first they pushed him away but soon they ended up coming to him before he could even try going to them. He also trained in secret, so as to get his body up to par with his true strength. His brothers worried over the nightmares since Luffy would wake up screaming and sometimes even took a few minutes to recognize who they were, but he told them it was nothing and refused to elaborate.

He barely held himself back, when Sabo's father came to take him away. If it wasn't for the knowledge that everything would work out, he would've killed the noble right then and there. However he couldn't stand back the day Sabo was supposed to die. Sure, he came back years later, but Ace had died never knowing his second brother had survived and Luffy couldn't bear the thought of letting him go through that pain once again.

On the day Sabo should have disappeared from both their lives; Luffy snuck away and used his haki at the last second to knock everyone out, including his brother, and pulled him to safety with his devil fruit powers. He knew it wasn't the best course of action but he couldn't help himself either way. Although the young noble was at first confused about how he ended up back on the island mostly unharmed, Luffy somehow managed to come up with a half-truth, saying that he had fished him out of the water when he had fallen off the boat after the second bullet had been fired. He was just glad his brother was too dazed to notice how he sweat bullets from telling just that one lie. Sabo was later convinced to stay with his brothers since his father probably believed him to be dead. There was no more danger of him being taken from them. Luffy just hoped it wouldn't change the future too much. After all, his father and the revolutionary army could manage without one man.

When Ace and Sabo turned 17, they both set sail. Sabo decided to become Ace's co-captain and navigator after all. They even gave Luffy the opportunity to join them on their journey, but he had refused, saying he would leave when it was his time to set sail. He could tell the both of them wanted him to go with them, although he gained better control over it he still had nightmares pretty often which worried them. After his brothers left he was lonely again, but he distracted himself by continuously training his body.

Then, finally, came the time for him to leave. He was still heading out in the small boat he had used the first time. However this time, he was wearing the clothes his future self had worn with the exception of now wearing a closed top. He now also had money, which he had saved up, following his brothers' example. He carried a small box of important items as well and his pockets were full of meat.

When the Lord of Coast appeared, he used his haki to make sure he hadn't gone rusty over the years. The villagers were certainly surprised when the sea king seemed to flop over and sink back into the water.

* * *

Loud noises woke him up inside the barrel he had used to weather out the whirlpool.

"You know what to do right, Coby?"

"O-of course! I haven't seen anything!"

 _'Coby! It's hard to believe you got so strong from this weak little crybaby!'_

"I'll just punch this barrel open and we can drink!"

Smirking, Luffy waited until he sensed the man was right above him before popping out and hitting the burly pirate hard in the chin. He was out cold instantly. "Ahhhhh, what a great nap!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hey your friend shouldn't sleep on the floor or he'll catch a cold," said Luffy ignoring their question and pointing at the unconscious man.

"That's your fault, damn it! Quit screwing with us!" The remaining pirates moved to attack Luffy, but he knocked them out with his haki, still too sleepy to deal with them physically

"W-who are you! W-what was that?!"

"Co- er hey kid! I'm Monkey D Luffy! You got anything to eat around here? I'm starving."

Coby led him to a barrel of apples, the kid's knees shaking uncontrollably. As Luffy happily dug in, Coby told him about his past, causing Luffy to laugh his butt off.

 _'Seriously Coby, you became strong faster than even me! I can't wait to see you in a couple of years from now again,'_ Luffy thought.

"So why are you sailing, Luffy?"

"I have to fulfill my promise and dream. I am the man who will become the Pirate King!" shouted Luffy causing Coby's jaw to almost fall off.

"P-pirate king?" asked Coby. Luffy nodded. "THE Pirate king?" Luffy nodded again. "That's impossible. Completely impossible. The pirate king has everything in the world! He is the strongest pirate of all!"

"Yup."

"You'll have to go to the Grand Line to find One piece!"

"Yup."

"Impossible, impossible, completely impossible, absolutely impossible, impossi-"

*BONK* Luffy interrupted the agitated jabber with a bonk to the kid's head.

"Ow, why did you hit me?" asked Coby, touching the new bump on his head. Luffy took care not to use too much of his actual strength on him.

"Because you're being annoying." he deadpanned. "It doesn't matter if it's impossible. It's my dream and I'll do it anyway. I know it'll be hard, but I don't mind dying for it. If you have a dream, it's a man's responsibility to fulfill it no matter what!"

Coby was in awe. Never had he heard such words full of determination.

"D-don't mind d-dying for your dream? Could I accomplish my dream too, if I were that determined?

"What's your dream?" Luffy asked.

Coby stood up, now looking determined too.

"Even though we'll be enemies, I want to become a marine! I want to become a man who captures criminals like Alvida! D-do you think I can do it?"

Luffy smiled brightly. "I _know_ you can Coby! Now, let's go beat up a fat pirate!"

Coby paled a bit, but nodded anyway. They walked up the stairs together and onto deck.

"Who are you going to beat up, Coby?" asked a very fat pirate lady. The color was completely drained from Coby's face as pirates surrounded them.

"Hey Coby!" asked Luffy, loud enough so that everyone could hear. "Is this the ugly, fat whale Alvida?"

Jaws dropped and everyone paled as they heard those words.

Coby gasped and grabbed Luffy. "Luffy, quick repeat after me! In all the seas, this woman is..." He suddenly went silent, remembering his earlier resolution. He let go of Luffy and turned around to face Alvida head on.

"She's the ugliest, fattest, smelliest whale in all the seas!" The Alvida pirates' jaws hit the floor. Luffy one the other hand fell on his back laughing.

"Shishishi! You got that right! I still haven't met anyone uglier. Well except Big M- er never mind," said Luffy between fits of laughter.

Alvida was boiling over in rage and lifted her club. "Coooobbbbyyyy!"

Luffy moved at an incredible speed, blocking the club easily. He threw his hand back and punched her in the gut, sending her flying.

 _'East Blue is gonna be boring'_ he realized, somewhat bitterly when he thought about the weak foes he would have to face.

The rest of the pirates almost fainted from shock. They couldn't believe a mere kid had beaten their captain so easily.

"Oi, you worms!" Luffy addressed them. "Get Coby a boat. He's gonna become a marine and hunt all of you down!"

The pirates scurried to obey. Coby looked on in bewilderment. "How are you that strong?"

"Because I'm the man that's gonna become the pirate king!" said Luffy grinning.

They got to the boat just in time as a marine vessel opened fire from a distance. As Luffy and Coby jumped in, he spotted Nami. Several memories of his soon to be navigator flashed before his inner mind's eye.

* * *

 _Meeting Nami for the first time. "I'm Nami. Im a thief who only steals from pirates. I only love money and mikans."_

 _Nami bleeding from her arm and crying, looking like a shell of her usual self. "Luffy.. Help me."_

 _Nami smashing his head into the deck after he asked her if they where there yet...for the 126th time._

 _Nami dead, her body burned to a crisp far beyond recognition._

* * *

Luffy drove back those haunting thoughts and simply looked at the navigator who was getting away, smiling as he thought of when he'd get to see her next and that he'd protect her and the rest of his crew this time.

 _'Just wait a little longer Nami. I'll come get you soon.'_

The little boat they took was able to get away from the marines unnoticed (not that they would be a problem for Luffy, but he preferred to keep a low profile for now).

"Hey Luffy, if you're looking for the One Piece you'll have to go the Grand Line, you know. It's called the Pirates Graveyard!"

"Shishishi, really? Some people call it paradise you know," replied Luffy with a nostalgic smile.

"Pa-paradise!? That's impossible!"

Luffy laughed and ignored his outburst. "Anyway, Coby you can navigate right? Take us to Shell Town. It should be nearby."

"I know where it is, but why do you want to go there?"

"Because that's where my first nakama is! Roronoa Zoro! Also, you can join the marines there."

"Wait, Z-Zoro?! That guy's a pirate hunting demon! No way he'd join you!"

"Shishishi, we'll see about that."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And so the story begins for Luffy! Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter as much as I did!

Original text

Contribute a better translation


	3. Pirate Hunter & Pirate Theif!

**Second Chance**

* * *

 **Hello viewers! I had adopted this story from** _Redery_ **The original author of Second Chance, sadly she had decided to discontinue her story but had recently given me permission to continue it. which I am beyond honored to do!**

* * *

 **I am not the all mighty and powerful Oda so no I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Recruit The Enemies of all Pirates!

The duo was docking their small boat at Shell Town's harbor. Coby was still trying to dissuade Luffy from making Zoro join his crew.

"He will though!" said Luffy, as he went over to a food stall, grabbed a fruit and tossed the vendor a coin. "Now let's go see him!"

"But why do you want to recruit a bad guy?"

"Zoro's not a bad guy!" Luffy yelled outraged, before he could help himself, causing the townsfolk to jump up in shock.

"See! If he were a good person like the marines, people wouldn't react that way!"

"Coby," Luffy said, adopting a serious tone. He did not use it very often for when he did, it made people look at him in funnily. "The world isn't all white and black. Sure, most pirates are bad, but there are good ones too. It's the same with marines. Most might be good but there are plenty of corrupt jerks worse than some pirates." He subconsciously touched the scar on his chest.

"That's impossible! The marines are always the good guys! Without them there'd be no peace!" Coby immediately objected, arms flailing around in a wide gesture.

"Oh yeah? Let's ask the villagers. Oi, old man, how's Axe-Hand Morgan doing?" asked Luffy, causing another wave of shock and fear to go through the villagers, with the old man in question quickly running away.

"W-what's that all about?" Coby uttered, at a loss.

"It's like I said. Not all marines are good. Now come on, I need my swordsman and you need to join the marines."

This time Coby didn't protest and followed him, quietly contemplating what Luffy had just said. Once they reached the marine base, Luffy quickly climbed up on the wall and saw Zoro tied to a post in the middle of the yard.

* * *

 _Zoro was looking at him with those fierce eyes and a smirk that would put a wolf to shame. "If you ever get in the way of my ambitions, I'll have you apologize to me at the end of a sword!"_

 _Zoro, lying in the boat, his treasured sword raised up in defiance. "L-Luffy! I'm sorry for making you worry about me. If I can't become the best swordsmen, you'll be embarrassed, right? From now on... I won't ever lose again! Until I beat that man and become the best, I won't lose! Is that okay, Pirate King?"_

 _Zoro saving him from drowning the first time._

 _Zoro protecting his nakama while he was busy fighting._

 _Zoro being blasted away by Kuma._

 _Zoro's body burnt beyond recognition just like Nami's was, an island away from his dream._

* * *

As he looked at Zoro, he had to fight back tears, recalling memories from their first and last time together.

"That green headband! That haramki! That intimidating aura! That's definitely Roronoa Zoro!" screamed Coby as he fell back and down the wall.

"Yup. The greatest swordsman in the world," whispered Luffy, proud.

"Oi, you brats! Get outta here. You're an eyesore," ordered Zoro.

Coby screamed while Luffy only chuckled. Even though he was tied up and starving, Zoro still didn't lose an ounce of his pride or ferocity.

Suddenly a ladder was propped against the wall and a little girl climbed over it, carrying a sack of food to Zoro.

She tried to get him to eat it, but he refused. That kind gesture alone would be enough for her to be declared a criminal.

Sure enough, a blonde haired kid appeared, trailed by a few marines, telling her it was against the law to feed prisoners.

 _'Oh! That's... Helpo? No, was it Helbegga? Or Hippo? Ah, who cares, he was annoying,'_ thought Luffy to himself, making a face.

After bragging about his father and smashing the girl's rice balls, he ordered her to be thrown out. A marine chucked her over the wall, but Luffy easily caught her [by extending one arm], never taking his eyes off of Zoro.

After the annoying snot nosed brat left, Luffy jumped down to greet Zoro while Coby escorted the little girl away, probably back to her home.

"You're still here, kid? Get lost before that brat calls his father."

Luffy ignored him and smirked. "Hey you're Zoro, right? I'm Monkey D Luffy. I want you to join my pirate crew."

"A pirate crew? Screw that! I'm not gonna become a bad guy," replied Zoro, although he couldn't help but be intrigued by the teenager standing before him. He seemed far older than what he looked.

"You don't really have a choice. You can stay here and be killed soon or I can free you and you can join me," Luffy explained, grinning.

"What are you taking about? I won't be killed here! I just have to stay alive for another 10 days."

"Oh come on. Do you really think that snot nosed brat is gonna keep his promise after you humiliated him? He's planning on killing you in a few days. He never intended to keep his word!"

"That bastard!" growled Zoro.

"And even if they do let you free, what can you do? You want to be the strongest, right? This is the East Blue. You won't be able to accomplish your dream roaming around in the weakest sea. You're just a big fish in a small pond here! Come with me and I'll take you to the top," grinned Luffy, pointing to the sky above.

Zoro remained silent for a while, contemplating what the kid offered. It made sense, but Zoro was not a man who would easily serve another. If ever.

"Who are you again, kid?"

"Monkey D Luffy. The man who will be the Pirate King. But I'll be needing the best swordsman to get there. Anyway, I'll get your swords back and then we can get out of this dump," Luffy answered with a smirk before he ran towards the base.

"Oi, wait! I didn't agree to join you yet!"

Luffy ignored him and stretched his arms to the top of the roof and rocketed himself up, causally landing in front of Axe-hand Morgan and his marines, who were raising a giant statue.

"Yo. Can someone lead me to Hippo's room? I forgot where it was."

The marines let go of the ropes, shocked from seeing anyone jumping this high. The statue smashed into the roof and cracked, leaving the men shouting in fear of their leader's wrath.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Morgan.

"I'm Luffy! And you must be an idiot if you're making a statue out of stone. Everyone knows it's not cool unless you make it out of bronze. Here let me help you get started on a new one," said Luffy casually before he swung his leg out destroying the last of the statue. Before anyone could react, Luffy grabbed a random Marine and ran into the building, chased by Morgan's screams about killing him.

"Hey, take me to Hippo's room!"

"W-who's Hippo?"

"The weird haired guy with a girls room."

"Oh, the captain's son! It's this way! Please don't hurt me!"

Once he reached his destination and got the swords he looked out the window to see marines rushing out with guns aimed at Zoro. Coby had apparently shown up too, as he was next to the swordsman, trying to free his bonds. Luffy jumped out and reached the two just in time to block all the bullets, reflecting them back at the now panicking marines.

"What the hell are you!?" asked both Zoro and Coby, jaws dropping in astonishment.

"I'm a rubber man because I ate the Gum Gum fruit," replied Luffy as he pulled on his cheek and walked over to Zoro. "So, you agree right? Join my crew and you can get your swords back or do you prefer such a lame death?"

"Kill both of them! If guns don't work use swords!" roared Morgan, causing the marines to charge forward.

Zoro and Luffy ignored the oncoming marines, instead looking into each other's eyes. Luffy was smirking and holding the swords out while Zoro was scowling. But soon he also started grinning.

"You must be the son of a demon! But you're right. Rather than die here, I'll become a pirate with you."

"Yosh! I told you he'd join, didn't I Coby? Shishishi!" Unlike the first time he quickly untied Zoro and handed him his swords. By now the marines were almost on them, swords ready and raised.

"Hmmm, they're all yours Zoro.", Luffy said in a bored tone.

"What the hell! You're not even gonna fight?", Zoro demanded indignantly.

"I just want to see what my swordsman is capable of," his new captain grinned.

"Tch," groaned Zoro and blocked all the marines with his three swords. "By the way, even though I said I'll join you, there's something you need to know. One day I'm going to be the greatest swordsmen. It doesn't matter if it's as a saint or a demon. Either way my name will be heard worldwide! And if you do anything to get in the way of my dreams, I'll have you apologize to me at the end of a sword!" replied Zoro, fighting off the marines all the while.

"Shishishi, of course! You'll need to be at least that strong to be the Pirate King's nakama! I'd be embarrassed otherwise."

"Heh," grinned Zoro and sent the remaining marines flying back.

"We're no match for Roronoa!"

"We can't kill these two! They're too strong!"

The Marines all whimpered on the ground, afraid of the monster duo until Morgan ordered them to shoot themselves for saying such weak words. They were just about to, until Luffy saved their lives by quickly knocking them out with a weak burst of Haki.

"W-what the heck was that!?" asked Zoro and Morgan simultaneously.

"Shishishi, just a little trick I know. Anyway Zoro take down that ugly chin already." _'Franky's is way cooler.'_

"Aye aye, captain," responded Zoro as he ran through the marines, knocking out anyone who stood in his way until he reached Morgan. True to his name, Morgan swung his axe-hand at him, trying to detach his head. Zoro easily blocked it and sidestepped him to smash his hilt into Morgan's side, causing the large man to double over.

"Shishishi, see that Marines? Even half-starved, my swordsman can take out your captain."

"Hold your horses Strawhat! If either of you two move a muscle I'll kill this kid!" screamed Hippo, er Helopemo, who had come back to the base and was holding a gun to Coby's head.

Coby's knees were shaking with fear but he stood defiantly. "Luffy-san, Zoro-San, defeat these marines! They're the bad ones just like you said Luffy! Don't worry about me, I'm not afraid of death!"

"Shishishi, hear that Hippo? Coby's way tougher than you!" said Luffy as he advanced on the blonde, his arm stretching back for a punch.

"I said don't mo-" he tried to say, before his face met Luffy's knuckles and he went flying backwards.

Almost at the same time Zoro finished off Morgan with a X slash to his chest, causing him to fall back unconscious. The marines all woke up again groaning.

"Nice Zoro!"

"Thanks, Captain," replied Zoro causally. "What should I do with the rest of them?"

"Leave them be. They're probably just happy to have gotten rid of that chin. Isn't that right, Marines?"

The marines roared in joy and threw their caps up in reply.

"Who's your leader now?" asked Luffy.

A dark skinned man with a mustache attached to his beard stood up. "I am Commander Ripper, the next in the chain of command."

"Do you have a line to Marine Ford?" Luffy asked offhandedly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Ripper was looking at him in mild suspicion.

"I need to talk to my gramps and that's where he probably is."

"I'm sorry, but even if you freed us from Morgan's clutches, I cannot simply allow a pirate to contact the Marines HQ," Ripper frowned.

"It's exactly because I'm a pirate that I'm allowed to contact them. Didn't you know? Pirates can do whatever they want," said Luffy smirking evilly. "Now take me to your Den Den Mushi."

The marines had no choice but to obey, knowing they couldn't defeat Luffy. Zoro followed him into the base, full of curiosity as to what his new captain was planning. The marines quickly set up the line and Luffy took the receiver from them.

"Hello. This is Vice Admiral Momonga of the Marine HQ. Is this captain Morgan?"

"Hey! Captain Morgan is currently... absent. Can you call Vice Admiral Garp? I have confidential information for his ears only."

"He is not at the base currently but I can connect you to his Den Den Mushi. Please wait a few seconds."

"Okay thanks. See ya later."

The line went dead for a few seconds while they were being connected to Garp. The marines around Luffy were all sweating profusely and wondering why a no name pirate would want to talk to Garp the Hero. Zoro and Coby also looked on in curiosity, while Coby was also panicking just a bit.

"Hello. Who's this?" asked a voice over the crunch of chewed crackers.

"Hey Gramps! It's me, Luffy! How are you doing?"

Every person in the room dropped their jaws with their eyes and tongue flying out.  
"Ehhhhh!? You're Garp's grandson!?"

"Ehhh? Luffy!? What are you doing calling me? You're at a marine base right? So you finally became a marine!"

"Shishishi, sorry gramps but I became a pirate! I even got a crew member already! Somethings came up and I ended up invading this base. Anyway I have a favor to ask. Where are you?"

"You ungrateful brat! How dare you become a pirate? How many times do I have to beat that idea out of you? Stay right where you are! Luckily I'm in East Blue, so I'm coming over to kick your ass!"

"Oh that's great! Like I said I need a favor," said Luffy ignoring his grandfather's threats. "I have a friend here who wants to become a marine, so I figured I'd give him to you to be my replacement. There's actually two, so you can have one for Ace too! One's a pink haired crybaby named Coby and another is a weird haired jerk named Hippo. They're pretty weak but I have a feeling they'll become big someday. Especially Coby. With your training he'll rise fast! And since you're already near here, you can come pick them up."

"Ehhhhhh!? You want me to go with G-Garp the Hero!? Impossible!" screamed Coby in shock before Luffy knocked him on the head.

"You damn brat! You think I'll listen to you!? Wait there and get ready for the 'Fist of Love'!"

"Sorry gramps, but I gotta go. Don't be too rough on Coby! See ya later. I love you even though you always abuse me!" With that Luffy quickly hung up before Garp could reply. There was another collective "ehhhhh!?" from the marines gathered. Even Zoro still had his mouth open wide in shock.

"Shishishi! Zoro let's get outta here before Gramps shows up! Take care Coby!" Luffy and Zoro opened the door to leave but stopped when they noticed an orange haired girl carrying a sack over her shoulders and a rolled up paper. She instantly froze when the door was opened and the marines sighted her. Luffy also became stock-still. He didn't remember Nami being here the last time.

"Who are you? A thief!? Get her men!"

Luffy overcame his shock and erupted into a huge grin. "Hang on she's with me! Let her go. "

"Eh? Damn it!" sighed the marines, while Nami looked at Luffy in utter disbelief, surprised that this stranger was standing up for her.

"Come on Zoro let's get some food! You're still starving right?"

As if on cue, Zoro stumbled forward and would've landed on his face if Luffy hadn't caught him.

"Hey come with us, Na- er lady. I'll treat you to some food," said Luffy dragging Zoro out of the door.

Nami took one look back at the disgruntled marines and quickly followed him.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there! Are you a marine?"

"Nope! So you're a thief?"

"I am not! I was just... looking around!"

"Shishishi, sure you were. What's your name?"

"I'm Nami! I love money and mikans. I'm also a pirate thief! I only steal from pirates!"

"Oh? Then why were you stealing from the marines? And I'm Monkey D Luffy!"

"I only needed a map! And it wasn't even there. Buggy the pirate stole it already," she said, showing Luffy the paper that had Buggy's Jolly Roger on it.

 _'Buggy! I'll have to see him again,'_ thought Luffy while making a face.

"But hey, is that really Zoro? The infamous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro?"

"Yeah! He's my companion now!"

By then, they'd arrived at the bar in the town and Luffy walked inside towards an empty table, dumped Zoro into a seat and yelled for meat. The little girl was happy to see Zoro again and her mom quickly brought out the food. The trio began to eat. Or rather in Zoro's and Luffy's case, scarfed it down. Even though Zoro hadn't eaten in weeks, Luffy still managed to out eat him. Nami watched him inhale chunks of meat with a mixture of disgust and awe. Eventually Coby showed up too and joined them. Luffy asked Nami some questions in between bites and she told him how she was a navigator and looking for the Grandline map.

Once Zoro had his stomach filled he sat back and watched Luffy continue eating.

"How can a scrawny guy like you eat more than me even though I haven't eaten in days?"

"Because the food's good, right Coby?"

"Hehe, sorry I ate a lot too," Coby apologized to the bar owner.

"Don't worry about it, after all, you saved the town from Morgan and my daughter from his son," she replied immensely grateful.

"Eh!? You two were the ones that beat up that base?" asked Nami.

"Yup!" laughed Luffy.

"Wait if you were attacking marines, does that mean you guys are..."

"So captain how many members do we have? You said you were still recruiting right?" interrupted Zoro before Nami could finish.

"Two. Zoro, meet our navigator Nami!"

Both Zoro's and Nami's jaws met the floor. They started speaking simultaneously.

"You only have two members? Are you sure you're a pirate? What about the boat?"

"You guys are pirates!?" asked Nami falling backwards out of her chair.

"You are too. I've decided to recruit you for my crew. And our boat's out there, Zoro." replied Luffy, looking at Nami but pointing out the window.

"What!? That's our boat? That's barely better than a raft!"

"What!? I'm not joining any filthy pirates!"

"We're not like other pirates! And don't worry Zoro, we'll get a proper one soon enough," Luffy answered both of them one at a time, amused at their reactions.

"I hate pirates!" screamed Nami. "All pirates are the same scum!"

"Wait, I thought you said she's one of us?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, she'll be our navigator!"

"Are you deaf? I said I'm not joining any pirates!" yelled Nami as she stormed out of the bar. Or at least tried to before the door opened revealing some marines. Ripper stepped forward and nervously spoke out.

"I'm sorry but as marines we cannot tolerate pirates in our town. I know we can't defeat you, but it would be a disgrace to all marines if we do nothing. So I must ask you to leave."

Luffy grinned in reply and stuffed one last piece of meat into his mouth. "Come on Zoro, let's go. See ya, Nami! It was nice meeting you." He said grinning evilly as he walked past her.

The marines all looked towards her. "Hang on, I thought you said she's with you?"

Luffy stopped and looked back at Nami. "Hmmm. Did I?" he asked, grinning wider as he saw Nami sweat nervously.

"Hahaha, of course you did boss! You're such a joker! Let's get out of here shall we?" asked Nami as she hurriedly ran after the duo, faking a smile.

"See ya later, Coby! Gramps should be here in a few days to pick you up. Sorry in advance."

"Sorry? For what? I owe you so much Luffy-san!"

"Well.. Let's just say you should work on stamina and speed right away. It'll come in handy when you need to run from the 'Fist of Love'," replied Luffy, winking.

After that the trio headed for the docks.

"I am not joining you!" growled Nami, angry at having been tricked.

"Hey, that's fine. I have a proposition though. How about we team up for a while. We all need to get the the Grandline. Me and Zoro can help protect you while you navigate for us. You know we're strong after having taken down a marine base and you can't take on Buggy alone anyway. If you agree we'll split any earnings we get and if you don't like us, you can leave with all of it. How about it?"

"A-all of it?" questioned Nami, completely taken aback by the offer. Zoro though was unhappy and frowning.

"Yup all of it."

"Oi, captain, you sure? We can't trust her."

"Shishishi it'll be fine Zoro. I trust her."

Nami was even more shocked by the response. She didn't trust them, but for some reason she didn't think he was lying either. _'Either way, they don't look all that smart and I could use some muscle. If they try anything, I can always take everything and get away before they do something,'_ she thought.

"Okay. I'll agree to those terms for now," said Nami as she sideways fived Luffy's hand.

"Yes! Two nakama in one day! I'm on a roll!" screamed Luffy, throwing his arms up in the air. "Let's get going guys, the rest are waiting for us!" _'Looks like I got Nami a bit earlier than expected. I hope that won't end up changing anything.'_

The trio trio sailed off in their two boats (Nami brought hers along), while the marines awkwardly saluted them.

* * *

Author's NOTE: Dun...Dun...Duh! Welcome aboard Nami! Zoro!


	4. Going to the Circus!

**Second Chance**

* * *

 **Hello viewers! I had adopted this story from** _Redery_ **The original author of Second Chance, sadly she had decided to discontinue her story but had recently given me permission to continue it. which I am beyond honored to do!**

* * *

 **As much as I love One Piece and wish for it every night, no I do not own it...**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Going to the Circus!

"Seriously, I can't believe how you two survived on this sea without even knowing anything about navigation! How can you even call yourself pirates?" asked Nami, who had taken charge of guiding the both of their boats after Zoro started rowing off in a random direction for the second time. Nami was sitting in her boat while Luffy and Zoro were laying in theirs. The boats were only a few inches apart though with a rope connecting them, so that they could easily converse.

"Shishishi! Studying navigation was too boring and Zoro always gets lost. That's why I recruited the _best_ navigator so I don't have to worry about anything."

"Oi! I don't get lost!"

"Really? Then how come you've been roaming around here, hunting down pirates even though you refuse to call yourself a pirate hunter?"

"I just needed money to eat until I could find the way back to my island!"

"See, you're lost. Shishishi!"

"Shut up."

"Idiots," Nami moaned into her hand.

"So captain, you said you're heading for the top huh? Just how strong are you anyway?" asked Zoro, smirking.

"I'm SUUUUPPPER strong!" _'Hehe, can't wait to see you again Franky!'_ "But you know the guy you're looking for? I'm probably even with him right now. But I'll be as strong as a Yonko or an Admiral soon, just gotta train some more."

Zoro's eyes widened while Nami started laughing.

"As strong as an Admiral or a Yonko? Yeah right, if you think soon means a hundred years. You do realize that those are people who could change the world with just a word right?" she mocked, not in the least convinced by his unbelievable claim.

"Yup. Especially Old man Whitebeard. Man, I wonder if I can fight him this time around. That guy was a monster..."

"Are you an idiot!? Whitebeard is the strongest man in the world! The only one to have rivaled Gold Roger! You can't just fight him!" said Nami, bonking Luffy on the head.

"Of course I can. I'm going to be the pirate king! If I can't do at least that much than how can I be the Pirate King?" Luffy retorted. He looked serious. Well, as serious as a pouting seventeen year could be.

Nami only groaned and rolled her eyes in response. Zoro raised his eyebrow, having picked up on something else.

"You talk as if you've been to the Grandline before, Captain. Actually you seem to know a lot more about things then you let on. Like how you knew that blonde kid was gonna execute me before he announced it to the town?"

 _'Oops. Gotta be more careful around Zoro.' "_ Shisisisi, call it intuition! I just figured a guy like that wouldn't keep his promise in the first place, plus there's been rumors about him and his dad. And Shanks told me all about the Grandline when I was a kid."

Zoro didn't reply but kept looking at Luffy intensely. It was kind of hard to miss how those dark eyes slightly turned from his face to the sea.

"Shanks? You don't mean Red-Haired Shanks?" asked Nami, eyebrows rising to her hairline.

"Yup! He came to my hometown when I was a kid. He inspired me to set out for my dreams! I got this hat from him. It's a promise between us; I have to return it to him once I surpass him and get a crew that can beat his. It's also my greatest treasure," Luffy confessed, taking his prized possession off his head and looking at it fondly.

"We're gonna go up against Red-Haired? Now that's something to look forward to," said Zoro, smirking. And forgetting their previous conversation.

"You guys are insa- hey hang on. I think there's going to be a storm soon. I can see dark clouds coming and the winds beginning to pick up. We'll sink in this tiny boat if we're caught in it! Zoro row the boats North!"

"What? How am I supposed to row a boat up, you crazy woman?"

"Hey guys I see another boat! Looks like they're flying Buggy's flag," said Luffy.

"We can't worry about that Luffy! We need to get out of the storm's path."

"Oh, and they look like they have a treasure chest full of gold."

"Zoro sail towards their boat!" shouted Nami. "We'll steal their boat and money!"

"I thought you said to row up cause of the storm?"

"I said north, you idiot! But we can't let a chest full of gold sink either. Let's get it and then we can run away."

"You're a real witch," Zoro mumbled, but obeyed and began rowing towards them while Luffy rolled over laughing at his two crewmates.

Once they got nearby Zoro and Luffy easily kicked Buggy's men onto their boat and took the bigger one for themselves. Nami looked a bit surprised, but quickly forgot about it as she started counting the money. That was, until Luffy ripped the sail apart and earned a beating from her. They had to row quickly to get out of the storm's way and watched their own boat sink along with Buggy's men.

"Why did you rip the sails, you idiot?" Nami screeched. Just how stupid could he get!

"Because it had Buggy's mark on it" Luffy said in all seriousness, looking like he had swallowed something bitter.

"So what? We still needed it!"

"It's a disgrace for a pirate to sail under any flag but his own, even if it's a stolen ship!" he proudly declared. Unfortunately the prideful part was lost as he was smashed into the deck by an angry navigator.

"How are we gonna get to the island now, idiot?"

"Zoro can row."

"What? Hell no. You have to row too."

"Eeehh? Fine… buncha meanies," grumbled Luffy to himself as they began rowing.

And so the trio arrived at Orange town some time later. They had just docked when they saw a big bird blown out of the sky.

"What was that?" Nami asked, looking like she actually did not want to know. That had been big, so whatever took it down had to big too.

"Probably Buggy's cannon. The idiot thinks he's all that because he has a devil fruit and a bigger than normal cannon."

"A devil fruit?" Zoro asked, looking ready to take action.

"Yeah he's a swordsman's natural enemy so don't fight him Zoro. I'll take him out. But he has two other men: A stupid swordsman and an ugly lion guy. You guys can take them out."

"I'll take the swordsman."

"Wait! I'm a thief. I don't fight! I'll just steal their treasure while you guys hold them off."

"Nah, you both need the training. You're still too weak for the Grandline. Zoro, you take the lion and the swordsman. Nami, you deal with the rest of his men."

Zoro frowned at having been called weak, but nodded his consent.

"I'm not fighting an entire crew!" wailed Nami.

"Okay. If you don't like it, you can leave with all the treasure we found so far as we agreed. Of course that chest is nothing compared to what Buggy has saved up."

"Fine.." grumbled Nami. She hated how he always seemed to know how to convince her.

"Shishishi! Don't worry Nami, I'll make sure you don't get hurt," Luffy promised as he clapped her on the back. "I'm strong enough to protect you but I still need you guys to get stronger too. Once we have more crew members, I might not always be able to be there to protect everyone, so I need you guys strong enough to take care of yourselves until I get there." As Luffy said the last part his eyes darkened and his voice was low, shocking his two nakama. They'd only seen him cheerful so far and didn't even imagine he could sound so sad. It was almost as if he was talking from experience...

After that neither of them complained and they went on in silence through the empty town to the only place with noise. It was a bar being occupied by the Buggy pirates.

"Wait Luffy, we can't just barge in there with that many of them! We'll get surrounded. We need to draw some of them out first," Nami reasoned, afraid of what he might do otherwise.

"Hmm you're right." Luffy took a step forward, took a deep breath before shouting at the top of his lungs "OI! BIG, FAT, ROUND, UGLY, RED NOSE! COME OUT SO I CAN HONK IT!"

The entire bar fell into a shocked silence while Zoro could barely stand up straight from laughing so hard and Nami looked horrified.

"That's not what I meant, idiot! God, why did I join up with you?" she groaned, causing Luffy to laugh alongside Zoro.

"WHO THE HELL HAS A BIG, FAT, ROUND, UGLY, RED NOSE, YOU BASTARD!? I'LL KILL YOU!" roared Buggy, appearing over the roof top, face contorted in unsuppressed anger. Once he saw the trio, however, he started laughing. "Who are you idiots? Don't you know I'm the infamous Buggy the Clown?"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, the future Pirate King. These are my nakama. We're here to challenge your crew for the Grandline map," declared Luffy as he pulled out the tattered sails with Buggy's Jolly Roger on them from his back pockets.

"You flashy bastard! Do you know what it means to destroy my flag? You dare challenge Buggy the Clown with so few members? Men load up the Buggy Cannon and flashily blow these idiots to smithereens!" he ordered, waving at a handful of men behind him.

Soon, the mouth of a huge canon was aimed at the trio from the rooftop.

"Now look what you've done idiot!" yelled Nami with shark teeth as she hit Luffy. Even Zoro looked a bit nervous when he saw the cannon pointing their way. Nami and Zoro quickly ran to find cover but Luffy just stood there laughing.

"Luffy! Get out of the way!" yelled Zoro, but it was too late, as the cannon fired straight at Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Balloon!" called Luffy as he inhaled air and caught the cannon ball with his inflated stomach. _'Hmm, can't knock them out just yet,'_ he thought as he launched the cannon straight up into the air so high, it disappeared from sight.

"Ehhh!? You ate a devil fruit too?"

"Yup I'm a rubber man. Your cannon won't work on me. And if you use it again, I'll send it straight back to your fat nose!" he stated, striking an intimidating pose. Unfortunately that pose was once again destroyed as Nami came back and pulled on his cheek, yelling into his face.

"What the hell are you!? If you can do something like that then tell us before we start panicking!"

"Imb sobby Nambi," Luffy said unapologetically. He turned back to Buggy "Send down your crew so mine can beat them up! After that, I'll send your nose flying!"

"You damned Rubberman! Have it your way then! Slice them up, men!"

"Aye, Captain Buggy!" roared the pirates as they jumped down to fight, led by Mohji riding Richi and Cabaji on his unicycle.

"Those two are mine, Captain?" asked Zoro.

"Yup. Have fun. Don't mind if I butt in a bit since you're outnumbered."

"That's fine as long as it's not with the swordsman," replied Zoro, taking out all his swords.

"The rest are yours Nami."

"Uggghh. You have to be kidding me. How do you expect a cute little girl to fight all those guys?"

"Don't worry. Just trust me, I won't let anything happen to you," said Luffy confidently.

"O-ok," replied Nami, attaching her three piece staff.

"Eehhhh!? Captain Buggy! That man is Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!"

"The Pirate Hunter? I thought you were pirates, you lying brat! I should take him out flashily myself to raise my name!" he announced, taking out his many knives.

"We are pirates. And I'm going to have to ask you to not interfere in my crew's training," said Luffy, instantly appearing by Buggy's side and grabbing his arm.

"What!? How'd you get up here so fast?" Buggy asked as he slashed at him with his other arm.

Luffy ducked under it. "Hey Buggy, I have this treasure map I'll lend it to you if you shut up and sit back till the fights are over." He withdrew a gold coin from his pocket and flicked it across the roof top, rolling off to somewhere he couldn't see.

"Whoa, really!? Ok!" yelled Buggy, running after the coin.

 _'What an idiot. That's what you get for tricking me back in Impel Down, you jerk!'_

Luffy looked back at the fight and saw Zoro holding off the swordsman as the lion was coming from behind him. Nami was also holding off three men while more came to surround her. Luffy concentrated and let off a burst of controlled Haki, knocking back the lion and men. _'Damn it's hard to make it weak enough to not knock them out. This is good training for control, especially since I haven't used it for a while.'_

* * *

Zoro was surprised the lion stumbled back and nodded his thanks to Luffy and focused on finishing the acrobat. Without any injury this time, he was faring well and had Cabaji on the ropes. He even managed to get him to attack the lion once by dodging both of their attacks.

"Enough! I'm tired," said Zoro after Cabaji tried to get a cheap shot to his groin.

"Hahaha, giving up Roronoa? About time."

"I meant I'm tired of being the opponent of someone with such pitiful skills! Don't call yourself a swordsman when you're just a common circus act," Zoro countered, kicking away his unicycle.

"Tch, let me show you my real skills then!" yelled Cabaji, launching himself at Zoro.

"Oni Giri (Demon Slash)!" In an instant Cabaji was down, bleeding from three different slash wounds.

* * *

Nami's assailants also stumbled and she took the opportunity to knock them out with her staff before going after the others. She struck in every direction, aiming at weak spots to keep them down: A thrust to the gut or groin, a smash to the nose or temple, a swing at their wrists making them drop their weapons.  
Whenever she was about to be overwhelmed, she felt a... well, she didn't know how to describe exactly what she felt, but it was powerful and scary and comforting at the same time. With Luffy's help she finished most of the weaker members, only leaving a few of the tougher ones.

* * *

Zoro quickly turned to take on the lion. It was powerful but he managed to hold it back by blocking its jaws and claws with his swords.

"Damn cat! Let's see how you deal with a canine. Toro Nagashi (Streaming Wolf Swords)!" shouted Zoro as he dodged the crushing paws and got under the lion's stomach, slicing across it. Another few slashes to the beast's legs and it went down.

"Ah! Richie! How dare you, Roronoa!" cried Mohji as he ran towards Zoro before shutting up when a hilt smashed his face in.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be, freak? A koala?"

"No, Zoro I think he's a possum," Luffy joked, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well he got the playing dead part right."

At that time Nami beat up the last of the pirates, a man with nails sticking out of his head. "They're all freaks," she grumbled.

"Shishishi! Good work, Nami! Told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Shut up! I'm still gonna beat you for making me fight like that, jerk."

"Shishishi, sorry. Anyway good work guys. Take a break now, I'll deal with the clown."

As if on cue, Buggy returned, having found the gold coin. "Ehhhhh!? What happened to my men? Cabaji, Mohiji! How did you lose to these flashy runts? Dammit Rubberman, you tricked me! I'll kill you!" He launched a hand holding knives at Luffy's head. Luffy just grabbed his head and bent his neck to dodge the attack, letting the hand fly past.

"Hey Booger, why are you so weak compared to Shanks?"

"Ehh!? You know Shanks? I knew that hat looked familiar. No wonder why you piss me off so much! Now, flashily die!" he roared as his hand return flying straight at Luffy's back. He sidestepped it without looking back and as it flew forward, he grabbed the hand and squeezed hard.

"Arg! Let go you bastard! Bara Bara Emergency Escape!" called Buggy as his hand split into smaller pieces and slipped out of Luffy's grasp.

"Why do you want the map, brat? Do you think you can handle the Grandline with just three people? You'll die within a day!"

"Nope I need two more before we go. You know, maybe I should get three. A temporary musician until I find Brook would be good." Luffy quietly mumbled the last part to himself.

"Even five people aren't enough, you idiot! Rather than you dying there, I'll just kill you here! Bara Bara Windmill!" shouted Buggy as he launched a shoe with a blade coming out of the toe at Luffy. Luffy easily jumped over it.

"Nami! His treasure's in that warehouse! Help yourself, I'll get the map."

"Like hell I'm letting you go after my treasure straw hats! Bara Bara Cannon!" He launched his hand at Nami who was running towards the warehouse.

"You're fight is with me! Gomu Gomu Pistol!" shouted Luffy as he knocked the wind out of Buggy and sent him flying backwards. Luffy disappeared for a second before coming besides the flying hand and grabbed it before squeezing it and throwing it back at Buggy.

"Oi, Nami. I'm gonna make him separate himself into parts so tie them up for me," he whispered to her, low enough so that Buggy couldn't hear.

"Dammit Straw Hat! Get out of my way! Bara Bara Twin Cannon!" yelled buggy as he launched both hands at Luffy who again stopped them both with his bare hands. "Separate!" The front half of his palm along with the fingers holding the knives went flying straight at Nami who had gotten the large bag of treasure.

"Crap! I forgot he could do that!" yelled Luffy as he ran towards Buggy's main body, getting ready to kick it.

"Not this time, Straw Hat! Bara Bara Festival!" His body split into several parts that went flying everywhere except the feet which couldn't fly. Luffy promptly stomped on the feet, breaking the toes and thus halting the clown pirate in midair with a scream just in front of Nami.

"Gomu Gomu Net!" Luffy extended his fingers and trapped the flying parts together before throwing them at Nami who tied the body up.

"Curse you Straw Hat! You're beginning to piss me off as much as Shanks! I'll kill you once and for all! Bara Bara Assemble!" shouted Buggy, but only his head, hands, feet, and a sliver of body came to him.

"Looking a bit short Buggy, shishishi! Now, where's the map?"

"I found it Luffy," said Zoro, holding up a rolled up paper.

"Nice! See ya later, Buffoon! Gomu Gomu Pistol!" yelled Luffy as he slammed his fist into Buggy's face and sent him flying into the sky. _'I hope that was the same direction as last time. I might need him later.'_

"Yosh! We have the map and his treasure! Now onto to the next island!"

"Aye aye, Captain," replied Zoro with a grin.

"You guys are alright. I should stick with you if it means getting money this easily," said Nami as she was hugging her share of gold. The boys' share was on a sack next to her.

Suddenly an old man, wearing armor and carrying a rusty spear, jumped out from behind a street corner, seemingly ready to attack.

"Ehhhhh!? What happened here? Where'd the pirates go?" he screamed utterly confused, "Did you kids see the Buggy Pir-"

 **KABOOOM!**

The buggy ball Luffy had sent flying up into the sky came crashing down into a nearby house, destroying it and the others near it.

"What was that!?" screamed the Mayor.

"Ah sorry, that was my fault," replied Luffy.

"You? Who are you guys anyway?"

"Were pirates! Shishishi!"

"Idiot! Don't tell him that!"

"Why you... I've had enough pirates in my town! Die!" yelled the mayor as he charged with his spear. Luffy sidestepped him and started running.

"Let's get out of here before the rest of the town shows up! Shishishi!" Luffy grabbed one of the sacks of treasure and started running towards the docks. "No Zoro! This way!"

"Shut up! I know!"

"Damn it you two are such idiots! Why'd you have to tell him we were pirates?"

"Because we are, shishishi!"

The trio ran to the boats, chased by an angry mayor and a small dog. The quickly set sail with Luffy grinning like an idiot and waving good bye.

"Hey Luffy... Where's the second bag of treasure?" growled Nami, getting a very uneasy feeling.

"Oh, I left it for the villagers to fix the town."

"You idiot! That was 5 milion belli! How dare you use my money!"

"Hey, we agreed that we'd split our treasure so I used my half!"

"Yeah, but it was gonna be mine if I left!" yelled Nami as she tried to drown Luffy.

"Don't do that! I can't swim! And besides, I don't think you're gonna leave Nami," declared Luffy, sticking his tongue out while Zoro laughed behind the two. "Now, set sail for Syrup Village!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ta-Da~! Luffy VS Buggy was pretty much a one-sided effort considering how much of a bamf our dear Luffy is~ Now onward to Syrup Village! LET'S GET ANOTHER MEMBER!


	5. The boy who cried cat!

**Second Chance**

* * *

 **Hello viewers! I had adopted this story from** _Redery_ **The original author of Second Chance, sadly she had decided to discontinue her story but had recently given me permission to continue it. which I am beyond honored to do!**

* * *

 **Maybe in another life...but in this one I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Boy who Cried Cat!

The trio was on their way to Syrup Village after having run into an island full of hybrid animals and a dumb bush stuck in a box. They had managed to scrap up a large piece of cloth to use as a sail so they could sit back and relax as the wind carried them.

Currently they were inside the small cabin with Zoro trying to sleep in a corner, Nami going over some maps and Luffy happily munching away at the recently acquired apples. To his disappointment the fruits weren't cool hybrids, but they were still juicy.

"Oi Luffy, what was that thing you did back there with Buggy and his crew? When you made the lion fall back?" Zoro asked, suddenly not so tired anymore.

"Yeah, I felt it too. It was like a wave of power or something," said Nami.

"Tabs baki," mumbled Luffy over a mouth full, spit and pieces of munched fruit escaping his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full idiot! That's disgusting!" Nami raged, but refrained from hitting him. It would probably lead to a messier outcome.

 _'Ahh, I was hoping I could get away with that since Sanji isn't here yet.'_

"I said that's Haki. That one was the Conqueror's Haki. It's basically a manifestation of your willpower, and I can use it to overpower those with weak willpowers. That was a controlled, weak burst though. If I did a real one, those guys would be out for a week. It's useful when you don't wanna fight small fry and some other things," he explained while playing around with the next fruit he was going to devour.

Zoro raised his brows, showing he was impressed. "Haki huh? And there's more than one type?"

"Yeah there are three. I'll tell you guys about them later when we're nearing the Grandline."

"Speaking of which, we need to prepare more. We can't go to the Grandline like this," Nami added.

"Yeah we need some meat. I'm hungry."

"And some sake would be good too."

"I'm not talking about food, idiots! I mean we can't survive in this tiny boat. We need a real ship and more members. We could try to find a ship at Syrup Village since we're already going there. Why do you want to go there anyway Luffy?"

Luffy shrugged, "Just had a hunch..." he replied causing Zoro to raise an eyebrow at him. His eyes were fixed on his new captain again, searching for something in particular but eventually looking away.

"Well we're almost there."

"Really? Awesome!" Luffy ran out of the cabin to wait for the island to appear. _'Usopp! Hang on a little more, we're almost there!'_

* * *

 _Usopp standing proud on a cliff. "I'm the great Captain Usopp!"_

 _Usopp jumping up in joy when he was invited onto the ship. "Yes! I'll be the captain!" "I'm the captain!"_

 _Usopp laying in front of Franky's house, beaten, broken and unconscious._

 _Usopp fighting him for the sake of a dying friend._

 _Usopp standing on the bridge across the water. "Get up and defeat him Luffy! Then we can go back together! We still have one more nakama!"_

 _Usopp laying on the bloody ground, a hole in his stomach and is nose broken off, breathing his last. "So this.. is.. how the great.. captain Usopp's.. tale ends. It's been fun... Luffy. Tell Kaya... I'm sorry."_

* * *

He was glad his two current members were still inside. It'd be awkward for them to see the tear rolling down his cheek.

After about an hour, they finally reached land and docked their ship on the beach. The two had noticed Luffy suddenly seemed sadder when they came out of the cabin, but thankfully didn't comment on it. As such, they were surprised when Luffy quickly jumped off the boat before it even fully docked. The other two were saying something, but he wasn't even paying attention. A huge grin immediately spread over his face as he located his friend up on a hill, trying to hide behind a tree with his long nose sticking out and giving him away.

"Hey, there's someone over there," said Zoro.

All of a sudden, several warning shots were fired at Luffy's feet, which he easily dodged. All around them, several pirate flags were raised with the skull having an elongated 'O' shaped mouth instead of the traditional grin. It seemed as if the trio was ambushed by hundreds of pirates.

Luffy just laughed when he saw them. "So cooool!"

"This isn't the time to be in awe!" Nami yelled in frustration.

A figure suddenly appeared on one of the cliffs and started to laugh at them. He was trying to look intimidating but the appearance was ruined by his small frail frame and his absurdly long nose.

"I am the leader of the great nation of pirates who have conquered this village, Usopp!" the boy exclaimed. "Everyone praises me and calls me the great Captain Usopp! It's best if you don't try to attack this village or else my eighty-million men will crush you all like bugs!"

Luffy's grin widened as he thought of something. Before his crew, who were staring at Usopp incredulously could say anything, he answered.

"Just 80 million? That's nothing. I have 80 billion bloodthirsty men under my control!"

Usopp completely lost his composure. "What? Are you crazy? It's impossible to have 80 million let alone 80 billion!"

"Oh? So you were lying before?"

"Ah crap! You saw through it!"

The trio could barely hold back their laughter at his shock.

"Damn you!" Usopp yelled as he tried to regain his brave front. "Eighty-million may have been an exaggeration, but I have many strong and powerful comrades!" Six flags started moving, while the rest of them stayed stationary.

"You mean those three?" Nami asked slyly.

"Wahh! We've been seen!" yelled three little kids as they ran away.

"Don't run away!" Usopp screamed angrily.

Nami bent down to check what the ammunition had been from the earlier attack.

"A pirate that uses pachinko. Never heard of that before," she said in good humor. The whole situation was too comical to be taken seriously.

"Shishishi! You're a funny guy!" said Luffy doubling over, unable to contain his joy any longer.

"Don't laugh at me!" yelled Usopp, misinterpreting Luffy's action as he pulled out his slingshot and aimed it at him. "I am a prideful man who everyone calls Usopp the Proud! My skills with a slingshot are better than any pistol!"

Luffy pulled his hat lower and looked down to hide his grin as he replied. "Since you mentioned pistols, bet your life on it. It's not a toy for scaring someone."

Usopp started shaking at the words, barely able to keep his hold on his weapon. At the point, Zoro decided to join in on the fun. With a wicked grin, he used his thumb to draw his white katana out a couple of inches before saying, "This man who stands before you is a real pirate."

To Usopp, their grins only made their words much more terrifying. He dropped his sling shot as his knees gave out. "As I thought, a real pirate's speech is much more intimidating. Incredible!"

The trio all burst into gales of laugher at the sight. "I only repeated someone who I deeply respect. That was Red-Haired Shanks' line."

"What!? You know that famous pirate Shanks?"

"Yeah! Yasopp right? Your father's name?"

Caught off guard by the mention of his father, Usopp tumbled down the cliff. Once he righted himself he immediately asked, "That's right! But how do you know my father's name?"

"Shishishi! Your father is Shanks' top sniper! They were at my village when I was a kid. Your dad always talked about you!" Luffy answered, remembering all the occasions Yasopp would tell him about his kid – in outmost detail.

The smile he got in response could have lit up the entire sky.

After some more talking about his father, Usopp immediately led them to the town's bar and ordered food.

"So you're looking for a ship and crew members? Well the only place you can get a ship at would be at the mansion on the hill. The ship belongs to the mansion owner, but she's just a sick girl."

He continued to explain about her situation while Luffy ate a lot of meat and Zoro drank up on sake.

"Never mind then, we'll have to go somewhere else for a ship," said Nami sighing.

"No, we'll definitely get a ship here," declared Luffy.

"Earlier you guys said you're looking for crew members right?", Usopp inquired, his eyes roaming over the odd bunch they were.

"No, you can't be the captain, Usopp," Luffy immediately riposted, still munching away happily.

Usopp nearly jumped out of his chair. "Eh? How'd you know I was gonna say that?"

"Shishishi!" was the only answer he got.

Usopp left soon, saying it was time for him to be somewhere. Shortly after, his followers came looking for him. After a few misunderstandings about eating certain long nosed captains and just who did the eating, learning about Usopp's habit of telling lies; they were led to the mansion.

Once at the gate, Luffy quickly vaulted himself over, leaving the others to follow him. Spotting Usopp in a tree, he jumped up to join him.

"Oh so this is your girlfriend, Usopp?" he asked grinning mischievously.

"Wh-what!? She's not my girlfriend!" Usopp protested as Kaya turned bright red.

"Shishishi, sorry miss, I was just joking. I just came here to ask a favor. I need a ship for my pirate crew and I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to sell us one?"

Everyone else showed up by this point including the butler.

"What are you all doing here? You can't just barge into a mansion!" he said coldly.

"Urg the butler," groaned Usopp.

"Listen Klahadore, these people are-" Kaya started nervously before Klahadore interrupted her.

Luffy, still hyped from being with his friend again couldn't resist himself. "Oh! So you're Kuro..." he said, waiting until Kuro's eyes widened in shock before adding "..haladore."

The butler scowled grimly. "It's Klahadore. And you! You're Usopp! I've heard the rumors about you from the villa-"

"Hey Kuro..haladore. Where'd you find that purr-fect suit? It'd suit you if you were a butler," interrupted Luffy, grinning mischievously. This was way too fun.

"Like I said, my name is Klahadore, and I am the butler! Now if you would please stop interrupting me," he said turning his attention back to Usopp. "Aren't you the infamous liar and son of a pirate?" he asked while adjusting his glasses with the back of his palm.

"Hey miss, just wondering, but when did this guy become you're butler?" said Luffy, interrupting again.

"Um, about three years ago. Why?"

"Interesting. There was a pirate that did that thing with the glasses that supposedly died around then," he remarked offhandedly.

Kuro was left completely flabbergasted as he looked at Luffy with suspicion.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Shishishi!"

"I have no idea what nonsense you're spouting," growled Kuro. Everyone was looking between a smiling Luffy and scowling butler, not understanding what the two were talking about.

"If you want to say something, just say it!" Kuro yelled, his temperament getting the better of him for once.

"Me-yow! Kitty's got a temper. No need to raise your fur, I'm just making conversation."

"Please leave along with this child of a filthy pirate," Kuro growled, grinding his teeth as he barely kept himself in control while Luffy kept grinning like an idiot.

"Did you just call my father filthy?" growled Usopp, fist balled and ready to pummel the bespectacled man in the face.

"Since you know his father is a pirate, do you happen to know his name?" asked Luffy.

"Why would I care to learn the name of some lowly sea rat?" Kuro replied icily.

"What!? How dare you call my father that!"

"Klahadore! Apologize at once!" Kaya demanded, scandalized about how unnecessarily cruel Klahadore was being.

"Why should I apologize to this pathetic person? In fact I feel sorry for him. Abandoned by a useless fath-"

"Ahem. Like I was saying, you should know the name of his father before you think about insulting him," Luffy interjected. "After all, Yasopp is the top sniper of a Yonko's crew."

"Ha! You expect me to believe that? As if some lowlife, who abandoned his family and village and left behind a liar of a son could become a pirate of that caliber."

"Shut up!" shouted Usopp as he punched the butler across the face. "I'm proud that my father is a pirate! I'm proud he's a brave warrior of the sea! I won't let you insult him!"

"Like father, like son. A brute, who resorts to violence when angered. You're just after Miss Kaya's money!"

"What did you say!?" yelled Usopp as he moved to punch him again.

"Stop it! Usopp-san, don't hurt him! He's not a bad person! He just worries about me!" screamed Kaya from her window.

"On the contrary, Miss Kaya. This man is just a hypocrite jealous of Usopp's father because he himself didn't have the guts to take on the sea and ran away," replied Luffy, looking straight into Kuro's eyes. Kaya and the rest looked confused, while Kuro was barely managing to keep his anger in check.

"Eh!? What are you saying? This guy's a pirate?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah he was supposed to be dead, but I guess they didn't lie when they said cats have nine lives. Isn't that right Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates?" Luffy's grin only widened as he looked at Kuro's darkening face. _'Damn, shouldn't have already used the cat got his tongue, it would've been perfect now.'_

"Eh!? This guy is that Captain Kuro!?" screamed Nami and Usopp simultaneously. Kaya was now frowning while Zoro just looked on with a growing smile.

"Opps, looks like I let the cat out of the bag. Shishishi!"

"Now I get why you used all those lame cat puns," said Zoro, placing a hand on his swords.

"What nonsense is this!? Me, a pirate? Hah! Didn't you hear me insulting one just now?" screamed Kuro.

"No need to panic. It's not like I'm gonna call the marines or anything. We are pirates too after all."

"I am not a pirate," growled Kuro as he ground his teeth in frustration.

"Please just leave! I know Klahadore angered you, but there is no need to say such things!" yelled Kaya. "There's no way he can be a pirate!"

"Thank you Miss Kaya. Now please get out of here before I remove you myself."

"Yeah right. You need your claws out if you want to even stand for a second in front of me. But we'll leave. Come on guys," said Luffy as he turned to leave, followed by Nami and Zoro. "Oh and one last thing. I have an... invested interest in this island. So don't even think about hurting Usopp or his girlfriend or anyone else on it. They're under the protection of the Straw Hat Pirates. See you later, Kuro of the 100 tails."

And they left the grounds.

"Wait Luffy! Are you serious? If he's a pirate we can't just leave him with Kaya! He could kill her," Usopp screeched as he ran to catch up with the rest who were walking out the door of the mansion.

"Don't worry Usopp. He won't. He's been here for three years. If he just wanted her money or something he would've already killed her. He wants something more so she'll be fine for now."

"How'd you know he was Kuro, Luffy?" asked Nami, very intrigued.

"It was just a guess after seeing him handle his glasses. Kuro was famous for that because he wore claws. And cause gramps would carry wanted posters around, so I guess I took to collecting a few too. I've seen his before."

"What are we gonna do though? I'm not just going to leave Kaya with a pirate! Especially not him!" Usopp seethed. He always became agitated when concerning Kaya.

"We just have to find out what he's planning. Then we can stop him."

"You shouldn't have let him known we know he's a pirate in the first place idiot!" scolded Nami.

"I just couldn't help myself. It was so funny watching what he would do! Shishishi!"

At that point they saw a strangely dressed up man walking backwards and wearing heart shaped glasses.

"Ah. Who's this weirdo?"

"Hey I am not a weirdo!" protested the man, whose name was Jango.

"But you look really strange," Nami pointed out.

"Don't be stupid, I am just a hypnotist."

"A hypnotist? Coooool!" yelled Luffy and the kids. "Show us a trick!"

"Don't be stupid. Why should I listen to you? You do not just show your trick to someone you just met," replied Jango much to their disappointment. "Listen, look at this ring. When I say one, two, Jango, you will fall asleep."

"Why didn't he just say that in the first place," Zoro sweat-dropped.

"One! Two! Jaaaangoo!" the hypnotist said, causing Luffy, Usopp, the kids and even himself to fall asleep.

"Why are you sleeping too!?" yelled Zoro. Just how dumb could people get?

"These idiots fell for it too!" said Nami as she roughly kicked Luffy and Usopp awake.

"Ah Nami! Why did you wake me up? I was just about to have this huuuge piece of meat," Luffy drooled.

It took only moments until Jango woke up as well and left the group, heading towards the cliff.

"Zoro, Nami, you two wait here. Me and Usopp are going to follow him."

"What, why?" both asked, taken aback by the order.

"Because I have a bad feeling about him. Come on, Usopp!", the rubber-man decided, grabbing his soon-to-be-again sniper by the arm and dragging him along.

The two left to trail Jango, though they had to follow at a large distance due to him walking backwards. During the walk Luffy tried to comfort Usopp a bit.

"Don't listen to that idiot butler. Your father's one of the greatest pirates I've ever met! And he never misses a shot!" he said in all seriousness, happy to see another smile on his friend's face at those words.

Once they finally reached the cliff they could see Jango talking with Kuro.

"Eh!? What's he doing here?" screeched Usopp in confusion. It was as if he had completely forgotten about the incident in the manor earlier.

Luffy's reaction though was far less dramatic.

"As I thought, that guy is part of his crew."

"Jango, I told you not to attract any attention, yet you slept in the middle of the road?" Captain Kuro quipped, a look of displeasure clearly visible on his face.

"Don't be stupid. I did not attract any attention and I am not stupid either."

His protest fell on deaf ears however.

"This isn't the time for that! We have a problem. Somehow someone knows who I am."

"Eh!? They found out you're captain Kuro? What do we do now?"

"Don't worry, we still follow our original plan to have miss Kaya meet with an unfortunate ' _accident'_ so I can inherit her money. However, I need you to eliminate the brat with the straw hat and his crew immediately. Bring your men here right away and follow the original plan. Just inform those useless morons that their main target now is the Straw Hat Pirates and I want them killed first. The longer they stay alive, the more chances of my plan being ruined," he informed as he pushed his glasses back into place, the light reflecting on them in an intimidating manner.

Usopp for his part did not manage to remain as calm as the man, who so dispassionately talked about murdering one of his best friends.

"Eh!? He was planning to kill Kaya this whole time!"

"Shhh!" Said Luffy, shutting Usopp up by clamping one of his hands over his mouth quickly. The two continued to listen as Kuro and Jango discussed the plan some more, including the parts about attacking the village after killing the straw hats and hypnotizing Kaya so that she would write a will for Kuro. Jango said the crew would arrive by nightfall.

"I have to go warn the town!" Usopp panicked once the two schemers had left.

"Wait! You can't do that. You lie to them every day about pirates, right? Why would they suddenly believe you?" Luffy reminded him, wanting to spare Usopp the bruises he had sported last time he had tried.

"I don't have a choice! I have to do something!" Usopp retorted, ready to bolt off but not ready to listen to reason.

"No one's going to listen. It's up to us to stop him and his crew."

"Are you crazy? That's Captain Kuro! No matter how strong you are, we can't stop an entire pirate crew with four people! I'm leaving! I have to get Kaya to a safe place!"

And without further ado Usopp ran off toward the town to try to warn them.

"Wait Usopp!" yelled Luffy, but to no avail. He sighed and went back to his crew who were resting by a fence, curious as to what had happened in the meantime. Luffy explained what happened to them, what was going on and ordered them to get ready for battle at the slope where they docked their boat while he went after Usopp.

He found him after a while, running away from the mansion, his left arm bleeding from a bullet wound.

"You were right. They... they didn't believe me," he muttered in a resigned tone, cradling his injured arm and not looking Luffy in the face.

"So what are you going to do now?" the captain of the straw hats asked with his arms folded behind his head.

"Even though no one believes me, the truth is still the truth. The pirates are going to come. So I will fight them and make it a lie! The villagers will wake up to another peaceful morning! Even though I got shot at for trying to protect them, I love this village and I want to protect everyone!"

"Shishishi! My crew will help you out then! Come on let's go, they're already waiting for us" Luffy announced, promptly going down the road.

"Wait, that's the wrong way! They were talking over there!"

"Yeah but they'll come from the other way. Didn't you see that weirdo walking from that side? That means the boat is over there. They just had the meeting here."

"Oh you're right!"

Once Luffy and Usopp arrived at the place, Luffy had Nami quickly patched up Usopp's arm. Because of that and the fact that the pirates were coming earlier, Usopp didn't have time to prepare traps for them. They sighted the pirate ship coming and they had docked by sun set. The pirates got out, Jango leading the lot as expected. Luffy and his crew were standing side by side at the top of the opening in the cliffs. Once Luffy saw Jango, he stepped forward and folded his arms.

"Black Cat Pirates! I already warned your captain that this place is under my protection. If you value your lives, leave," he yelled so loudly that no one on the beach could not have heard it. It was a wonder the villagers had not noticed anything by now.

"Are you the Straw Hat Pirates?" asked Jango, looking at them from under his hat.

"Yes," Luffy answered, a challenging grin on his face.

"Hahaha! There's only four of you kids! You think you can stop an entire pirate crew? But I'm glad you showed up here. Now we don't have to find you in the village. Go get them guys!"

With a roar the Black Cats charged up the slope. When they were halfway up, Luffy looked back at his friends with a confused expression. "Why aren't you guys doing anything?"

"What? I thought you were going to fight!" yelled Usopp in shock, his knees visibly turning into jelly.

"Of course not. These are just small fry. You guys go get them," he replied and pointed at Nami and Usopp before walking up the slope and sitting down. "Zoro help them out when they need it!"

"I already told you I'm a thief! I'm not supposed to fight!" yelled Nami with shark teeth.

"And I'm just here to support you! I can't fight all of them by myself!" agreed Usopp.

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. This is just training for you guys. I won't let you get hurt. Now they're almost here, you better do something before they overrun you," he assured, not deterred by their protest.

"I don't wanna fight!" Nami objected with heat.

Luffy blinked at her owlishly.

"Okay. By the way, our treasure and boat are still down there. If you don't stop them, they'll get it."

"That's my treasure, damn it!"

With a roar of frustration, Nami and Usopp turned back to the enemy to meet them. Usopp started firing at the closest ones, knocking them back down while Nami prepared her staff and jabbed at the ones that slipped through Usopp's attack. Usopp then remembered he still had some caltrops which he threw to hinder the pirates even more. The two were able to hold for quite a while but there were just too many pirates for them to keep it up.

"Help 'em out Zoro."

Just as Nami was about to be overwhelmed against a pirate with an axe, Zoro appeared with his swords in hand and beat back the pirates.

"This is so boring," Luffy sighed dejectedly, sprawling out on his belly and pouting like a little kid would.

"Then help out!" Usopp yelled outraged as he was rapidly firing at any pirate that got past Nami and Zoro.

"If I did that, they'd all die."

The sniper stared before being painfully reminded by Nami that they were in the middle of a battle.

With Zoro's help the pirates were sent back down the slope, giving Nami and Usopp a chance to rest. They both fell to their knees, breathing heavily.

"I'm going to kill you Luffy," huffed Nami, glaring daggers at said boy.

"Shishishi, good job! You guys just beat up a pirate crew!" praised, patting her on the back in a appeasing manner. The vein on her temple just protruded some more. Usopp on the other hand had no qualms accepting the praise.

"Of course! This is nothing for the mighty Captain Usopp!"

"They were too weak," Zoro complained.

Jango for his part, could not believe what he was seeing.

"You were all defeated by those kids? What the hell are you doing!? Don't you realize Captain Kuro will kill all of us if we can't beat them and carry out the plan!? Look at this ring. When I say one two Jango, you will become stronger and your wounds will heal. You will become much much stronger and you won't feel pain. One! Two! Jango!"

"Being hypnotized to get stronger? That's crazy!" Nami exclaimed.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the pirates as they all got up and raised their weapons once more, as if they had never been injured in the first place. One of them punched the cliff wall, causing pieces of it to fall off.

"What? They looked dead just seconds ago!"

"They can destroy a cliff wall with one punch!"

"Okay, Nami, Usopp fall back for now. Zoro you take them."

"Tch," groaned Zoro as he put on his headband and took out all of his swords.

"Oi! Not even he can take on all these powered up guys!" Usopp tossed in, fearing for the swordman's safety… and his own.

"Shishishi, Zoro will be fine!"

Even with all three swords, Zoro was barely able to hold off the powered up pirates. They being unable feel any pain now was not helping either. The only reason he didn't get surrounded and hit from all sides was thanks to Luffy's haki and Usopp's pachinko, sending the pirates stumbling back. Luffy kept a focused eye on the fight making sure that Zoro never got hit. Even then, the sheer numbers coupled with the hypnotizing was proving to be a bit too much for the pirate hunter.

"Zoro duck!" ordered Luffy as he got up. "Gomu Gomu no Whip!" he yelled as his leg extended like a whip over Zoro and sent the pirates flying back.

"Eeeehhhhh!? What the hell are you?" Usopp screamed in terror, backing away from Luffy.

"Shishishi, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi so I became a rubber man!" Luffy replied before he went back to sitting down.

The pirates started getting up, looking much worse for wear, apprehensive eyes on the pirates blocking the way to the village.

"We still can't beat these guys captain!"

"Tch. Guess we have to use our trump card. Get down here Nyabun Brothers!" shouted Jango.

Two people jumped out from the Black Cat Pirate's ship. One was skinny while the other was fat and both wore gloves with cat claws attached. They acted weak, but Jango ordered them to attack anyway. However, before they could begin their assault, Kuro showed up behind Luffy looking infuriated and carrying a bag.

"C-captain Kuro!?"

"On no! We're all dead!" yelled the pirates while trembling in fear.

Nami and Usopp stumbled back down the slope when they saw him, while Luffy didn't even look over his shoulder.

"It is way past the appointed time and my plan still hasn't been carried out! What the hell are you doing!?" roared Kuro. "Don't tell me the Black Cat Pirates can't even beat a bunch of kids? What are you doing Jango?"

"B-but you didn't tell me how strong the kids were!" protested Jango meekly, sweat coating his forehead. Even after all these years, he remembered just how deadly his captain's fury could be.

Kuro, threw an impatient glare his way.

"The kids are strong? No, I think you're all just too weak. I don't want to hear any excuses. Today has been a bad day. But luckily for you, these three years have cooled my temper," said Kuro as he dropped his bag and withdrew his cat claws. "I'll give you five minutes to finish these brats. If you can't, I will kill everyone with my own hands."

"F-five minutes? We don't wanna die!" screamed the pirates.

"We still have a chance then. In five minutes we have to finish those two kids," said Jango as he stopped wasting time and started to hypnotize the Nyabun Brothers.

"I can't believe this guy's been living with us for three years!" cried Usopp. He had betrayed all of them and worst of all, Kaya, who would have trusted this monster with her life.

At that time Luffy stood up slowly and looked at Kuro. "I'm bored. I don't want to wait five minutes."

"You want to fight me now?" questioned Kuro.

"Haha! You need to sharpen your claws more before you can fight me, kitty. Usopp! Nami! Get up on that cliff. Zoro! Those two idiots are annoying so let me take them. You deal with Kuro," Luffy commanded as he began walking down the slope and the trio moved to carry out their orders.

"Damn! That guy's on the move! There's no way we can beat them in five minutes now!" wailed the pirates. It wasn't being beaten up by those children they were most afraid of though.

"We'll take him down in five seconds!" shouted the Nyabun brothers as they charged at Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol!" yelled Luffy as he punched both brothers in the gut simultaneously, sending them flying out into the ocean and out of sight.

"Eeehhhhh!?" screamed all the pirates and Usopp as well. Even Kuro was looking on in shock.

Luffy though, just turned to his swordsman with a determined expression.

"There, now you can fight him Zoro. Be careful though, he's fast."

Before anyone could move however, Kaya showed up along with the three kids who were holding a bat, a shovel, and a frying pan as weapons.

The young landlady's eyes were full of hurt and sadness.

"Klahadore! Stop everything!"

"Kaya? What are you doing here?" Usopp yelled. If she stayed here she might get hurt!

"Isn't that the girl from the mansion? The final goal of our plan?" asked Jango.

"What a surprise, Miss Kaya. What are you doing here?" Kuro asked, fixing his glasses and confirming the hypnotist's guess.

"Before going to sleep I went to find Merry. He told me everything!" she elaborated, tears shining in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh? He's still alive? I thought I finished him," he said with a dark look causing Kaya to start sweating. She sent an apologetic look towards Usopp, still staring at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Usopp-san. I didn't believe you when you said Klahadore was a pirate.

That was enough to make the sniper snap back out of his shock. "Don't worry about that now! Didn't I tell you to run away? Don't you realize they want to kill you?"

"But you are fighting, aren't you? Even though we treated you badly, you still fight for us! Klahadore if you want my treasure, I'll give it to you if you leave!" Kaya yelled with a determined expression.

Kuro went on to correct her that it wasn't the treasure he wanted but rather a comfortable life.

"Run Kaya! You can't convince him! He's not the butler you once knew!" Usopp screamed, desperate to get her as far away as possible from that imposter.

"Usopp! Nami! Get her and the kids out of here!" Luffy finally ordered.

"Eh? G-got it Luffy. Come on let's go Kaya, Usopp pirates!" said Usopp as he grabbed Kaya's hand and started leading her back through the forest followed by the three kids and Nami.

"Who gave you permission to leave?" Kuro asked as he moved to attack them.

"Shit! Watch out Usopp!" yelled Zoro, trying to get there in time. However he didn't need to worry because Luffy appeared suddenly at Kuro's back and grabbed his wrist just as he was about to slash Usopp. Everyone froze in shock, including the Captain of the Black Cat Pirates.

"Who gave you permission to go after them? I said you're Zoro's opponent," Luffy said in a low voice before he tossed Kuro over his shoulder to Zoro. He shot a glance towards Usopp and Nami who were looking shocked, gaping at him with their jaws on the sand."If you guys wanna watch, go to the cliff side. That idiot can't see what he attacks," he ordered since there was no longer a need for them to leave with Kaya.

"Usopp pirates! You have to protect Kaya! I'm giving you the most important task! Get her out of here!" Usopp instructed as the brats scurried off to obey, dragging Kaya into the shelter of the forest as he and Nami went to the side of the cliff.

"You brat! You moved that fast because you ate a fruit, right?" growled Kuro as he got up.

"No, I haven't even used my fruit yet." Luffy disclosed. "I got that move from the Marines. They call it Suro or something."

"Jango! I'll deal with these two, you deal with the girl. Make sure she writes the will! After that, kill her and the rest," Kuro ordered.

"Rog-" began Jango before suddenly collapsing unconscious.

"Jango! Did you put yourself to sleep again, you idiot!? Imbeciles! I'll kill you all!" roared Kuro, face contorted in absolute wrath.

"No, I put him to sleep," answered Luffy, folding his arms across his chest.

"You! Ever since you showed up, everything's been messed up! Now die!" hollered Kuro as he tried to slash at Luffy. But before his claws could connect, Zoro appeared and blocked them with his sword.

"I believe the Captain said I'm your opponent," he said, grinning wildly.

"Tch I'll kill you first then!" shouted Kuro as he slashed with his other hand which was blocked by Zoro's second sword. The former pirate hunter then tried slashing with his third sword, but Kuro disappeared only to reappear further away.

"He dodged?" He looked around, searching for his opponent, who had all but disappeared.

"I told you he was fast. That's about the only thing he has going for him," Luffy explained. "His speed against your strength. It's good training for you."

"Nuki Ashi (Stealth Foot)!" yelled Kuro before he disappeared again, this time coming up behind Zoro to strike him. Zoro sensed the movements and tried to roll out of the way, but still got scratched by one of the blades along his shoulder.

"Damn! He really is fast! Oni Giri!" said Zoro as he launched his attack, but missed once again. He continued trying to slash at Kuro, but Kuro just used his speed to get to the side or behind to counterattack. Zoro managed to block or dodge most of the strikes due to his superior reflexes, but he still couldn't escape all of them and was now bleeding from several locations.

"Zoro, wait for him to come to you," advised Luffy.

"Tch," Zoro replied, but listened anyway.

The next time Kuro used his stealth move to try and get behind Zoro, he was ready and evaded it by jumping to the side to meet him head on. "Tora Gari (Tiger Hunt)!" He yelled as one of his swords perfectly blocked the claws and sliced across Kuro's chest.

"Arg! I grow tired of this! It's time for you all to die," Kuro screeched as he jumped back and suddenly started swaying.

"Wait Captain Kuro! You can't use that move! You'll kill us too!" his underlings screamed in utter terror.

"Stop calling me that! Are you idiots? That name is meant to die here. For that, I will kill all of you! That was the plan all along!"

"What!? Don't captain!" But it was too late as he finally used his move, disappearing completely. The only one who could see him clearly was Luffy, who was used to fighting opponents much faster, except most of them could control their speed and see where they were going. Kuro was blinded by his speed and struck everywhere around him, causing gashes to appear on the cliff sides and rocks. To everyone but Luffy it looked as if they magically formed on the rocks since they couldn't see Kuro doing it. He got two lucky hits on Zoro and slashed him across his abdomen and back. Zoro sensed his movements, but couldn't react in time.

Kuro then moved down the cliff to attack his wailing subordinates who were trying to run back to their boat. Just as he was about to strike the first one, Luffy appeared in front of him and punched him back.

"Sorry Zoro. I didn't want to interfere, but this guy pisses me off. Don't worry, I didn't punch hard."

 _'What? Why'd he defend them?'_ Usopp and Nami wondered, still looking on from the top of the cliff.

"Tch. Why did you protect them, Straw Hat?" asked Kuro, getting back up.

"They're your nakama. Why did you try to attack them?" countered Luffy.

"The kid saved us!" the pirates shouted.

"Shut up or I'll kill you myself. I just don't want this idiot doing it."

"Are you stupid? Nakama? They are my pawns. I can use them or dispose of them as I wish. They only exist to fulfill my command, even if that be death."

Luffy's hat fell over his eyes as a dark aura surrounded him. His hand darkened from an angry outburst of haki before he managed to control it. "As I thought. I really hate scum like you the most," he growled.

Kuro was taken aback by the aura and Luffy's menacing voice.

"Scum? That's what pirates do! What would a kid like you know about it!?" he mocked, not getting he was actually digging his own grave with each word.

"I know that you're a shitty captain. Even Usopp would make a better captain than you," Luffy said without a shred of doubt.

"Eh!? I am?" Usopp was shocked.

That only fueled Kuro's anger.

"Ha! That pathetic kid playing around is better than me?"

"Yes."

"Hahahah! Don't get cocky just cause you can match my speed, kid! Just how is that liar better than me?" roared Kuro, as he once again activated his stealth foot move to come up behind Luffy and attack him. Luffy imbued his hand with haki again before blocking the move with an open palm. Try as he might, Kuro could not manage to make that mere child budge.

Luffy glared at him from under the rim of hat.

"Because he knows what it means to be a real pirate. Even though he's scared, he fights to protect his nakama! Nakama are tools? What kinda bullshit is that!?" Luffy screamed, grabbing Kuro by his collar and shaking him hard. "A bastard like you doesn't deserve to be captain! Where would you be without your nakama? A captain is nothing without his crew! Do you have any idea what it's like to lose nakama after everything they've done for you!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 _They were gone. Every single one of them. Zoro, Nami, Usopp Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jimbei. All gone. Luffy fell to his knees, two bloodied and tattered corpses that were no longer identifiable, except from the coat that was worn by the Fleet Admiral of the Marines on the first, and an ungroomed black beard on the second, in front of him and several more all around him. His rage subsidized only to be replaced by a bottomless abyss of emptiness. He didn't even have any more tears left to shed._

 _All his nakama were gone because their captain had failed them._

* * *

Kuro started to flail around in desperation as he looked into the teenagers eyes and felt terror overwhelm him like never before. No matter what how many Marine ships came after him, he'd rather face them than the fire in this boy's eyes. A fire that wasn't quenched by the tears flowing out of his eyes.

Luffy didn't even feel the slashes along his arms as Kuro struggled to free himself, nor did he hear his friends screaming his name in worry as he continued to stare at Kuro with rage.

"You will never know what it's like," he whispered before slamming a fist into the man's gut, sending him flying into the stem and then through the rest of his own ship.

"H-he beat Captain Kuro of the Hundred Plans with a single punch! W-who are you!?",one of the pirates stuttered, all of their eyes on him.

"Monkey D Luffy. Remember it. Now leave," It was all he said as he turned around and slowly walked back up the cliff, leaving the pirates to run away as if they were being chased by demons.

"Sorry Zoro, I wanted you to have him, but he pissed me off," he apologized to the swordsman, who had been standing there watching his captain intensly.

"No worries, Captain," was all he said as he kept staring at him.

"You did it Luffy!" screamed Usopp as he threw up his arms in celebration.

"L-Luffy? Are you crying?" asked Nami who noticed the tears in his eyes.

Luffy quickly wiped them away. "N-no!" protested Luffy quickly. Before Nami could say anymore, he turned away and Zoro sent her a warning glare to drop it.

"Usopp! You should go find your girlfriend and tell her it's over now," Luffy said once he had his emotions in check again.

"She's not my g-girlfriend! But you're right! We have to take you two to her anyway! She's studying to become a doctor so she can take care of your injuries!"

"Yosh! To the mansion everyone!"

The crew caught up with the Usopp Pirates and Kaya in the forest. Kaya led them back to the town after Usopp implored them not to tell any of the villagers in the morning. It was almost midnight by the time Kaya treated Zoro and Luffy's wounds and gave them an extra room to sleep in.

They woke up at noon and found that Usopp had already left to his own place. After lunch, Kaya told them to go to the coast.

There, they found a beautiful caravel ship with a lamb figurehead.

"This is a ship designed by me," began Merry the butler. "It might look a little bit old. It's name is-"

"WHOOOA!" shouted Luffy in glee before he could help himself. _'MEEEERRRYYY! I missed you!'_ thought Luffy as he burst into a wide grin.

"A-ah yes! Well the _Going Merry_ is quite a fine ship and should fit you all well with your travels." The butler said proudly.

"In any case it's a caravel ship with..." he went on to explain to Nami how the ship worked while Luffy just stared at the figure head with a huge grin.

"Please take the ship as thanks for last night," Kaya said, glad about how happy they seemed about the gift.

Just then they heard a scream, turning around towards the top of the cliff. It was Usopp who came rolling down, being crushed by a huge bag. He was stopped by two feet in his face.

"T-thanks guys," he groaned through the pain.

"You're leaving Usopp-san?" The young woman looked at him a little sadly but a smile still present on her face.

"Yes, I'm finally off to be a brave warrior of the sea. When I'll come back I'll tell you all about my adventures!"

"Okay, I'll look forward to it!" smiled Kaya.

"See you guys later! Hopefully we'll meet on the sea someday!" Usoppwent on, addressing Luffy who was already sitting on his special seat on Merry's figurehead.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Just get on already," said Zoro.

"Eh?" The boy couldn't help but stare.

"We're nakama now, right?" asked Luffy with a grin.

There was a pause before Usopp reciprocated it with as much vigour.

"Y-yes! I'll be the captain!"

"I'm the captain!"

Once everyone had said goodbye and prepared to set off, Luffy suddenly turned back around.

"Kaya! Thanks for the ship! But is it okay if we have to get a second one later?"

"Oi! That's rude! You don't like the ship she gave us?" yelled Usopp.

"No I love it! But... it probably won't last through the first half of the Grand Line, let alone the second. So is it okay if we get a new ship if we need to?"

"That's okay," smiled Kaya.

"Thanks again! We'll take care of her!"

 _'I'll make sure you sail with us as far as possible Merry.'_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK everyone! Usopp is here! Yay! please don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think!

And everyone, I am slowly changing a few details that Redery had written in the story and adding a few as well, I will not be changing everything that was already written only a few things, and possible adding a few scenes.


	6. The Floating Resturant!

**Second Chance**

* * *

 **Hello viewers! I had adopted this story from** _Redery_ **The original author of Second Chance, sadly she had decided to discontinue her story but had recently given me permission to continue it. which I am beyond honored to do!**

* * *

 **No...No I don't own one piece...**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Floating Restaurant!

"To a new member and a ship! Kanpai!"

The crew cheered, sitting on deck and banging their cups in celebration.

"We're the Strawhat Pirates, but what about our symbol?" asked Zoro after a while.

"Ah that, wait a second!" said Luffy as he ran into the cabin. Once inside he found the box he had carried with him ever since since leaving Dawn Island, opening it to reveal quite a few items and a folded up cloth. He took out the cloth and unfolded it. After putting it on, he closed the box and put it back in the cabinet.

He went back out on deck where his friends were waiting for him. Their jaws dropped at the sight before them. Luffy was standing with his arms folded and a huge grin on his face as a captain's coat billowed behind him in the wind. The coat was bright red with a gold hem all around. It had red shoulder guards with gold threads hanging off. The buttons were also golden and the collar was high, reaching up to his grin. It complimented his current clothes and straw hat perfectly.

"W-wow!" Said Nami while Usopp whistled and even Zoro looked impressed. A huge grin split the rubber-boy's face.

"Shishishi! It's so cool, right? Makino from my village made it for me! I was told appearances are important so I was saving it for an important occasion."

"It looks great on you!" complimented Nami while the other two nodded in agreement.

"Shishishi, you haven't seen the best part yet," he declared before turning around.

On the back of the coat was a large Jolly Roger wearing a straw hat.

"This is our symbol!" Luffy announced.

"A-awesome!" shouted Usopp.

"Oh? Not bad," said Zoro, grinning widely.

"It looks great!" Nami cheered.

"Usopp! Paint it on the flags and sails! Form here on out, the Straw Hat Pirates are officially formed!"

Usopp hurried to carry out the orders and soon Merry was complete with two black flags and the Jolly Roger on her sails. However Luffy had Usopp paint some more flags, saying they would need them later. By the time he was done, the sniper lay on the deck exhausted.

While Usopp had been working, Zoro had recalled something strange from their last fight.

"Luffy, how did you block Kuro's claws with you hand. Rubber gets cut, doesn't it?"

"Oh that was Haki too. Armament Haki," Luffy replied as he held up a hand for them to see. "It's similar to the other one but in a physical state. You'll have to learn it before going to the second half of the Grandline."

"Eh? I can learn it?"

"Yeah I'll show you how later," said Luffy as he went back into the cabin to store his coat since it was too hot outside.

When he returned, he spotted a big rock in the middle of an ocean. _'Hmmm. I think there was something important about that rock. I don't remember though,'_ thought Luffy as he scratched his chin.

"Hey, Usopp! Let's shoot down that rock!" Luffy suggested while taking aim and missing horribly.

"Whahaha! You suck! Let me show you how a pro does it!" Usopp boasted as he adjusted the cannon angle and fired, hitting the rock perfectly.

"Nice one Usopp!"

"On the first shot!?" Usopp asked, shocked by his own talent before recovering and striking a pose. "See? I'm the best at shooting! You can call me the great captain Usopp!"

Luffy wasn't paying attention anymore though, as he heard a distant scream coming from the rock. _'Right. Those two idiots. I forgot about them,'_ thought Luffy as he face palmed.

"Nami! Sail for that rock! Usopp! Go get some lemons from the storage!"

"What's going on Luffy?" Nami questioned, not having paid attention to the boys' shenanigans.

"I heard a scream. I think we shot someone."

"Oh," she nodded. The next thing took Luffy by surprise, though. "Why do we need lemons then?"

 _'Oooops'_

"Um... I want some lemonade?" he fibbed, sweat forming on his brow. Hopefully, it would be associated with the warm weather and not to his famous lying face.

"Idiot. Only you could worry about people dying and your stomach at the same time," sighed Nami as she and the rest of the small crew ran off to follow orders.

They had almost reached the rock when they spotted a boat rowing their way.

"Are you the ones who shot the rock? I'll kill you!" shouted a livid Johnny as he spotted the Going Merry.

"Ah, sorry about that. Want some lemonade?" Luffy asked casually. It did not have the desired effect.

"Are you making fun of us? I've killed many pirates like you! How dare you shoot my friend?" Johnny roared as he jumped up on to the ship waving his sword around.

"Huh? Is that you Johnny?" Zoro asked. Everyone but Luffy stared at him in confusion.

"Zoro-aniki! What are you doing here?" Johnny gaped.

"What happened? Where's Yosaku?" Zoro asked, ignoring the question.

"Aniki, it's terrible! Yosaku fell sick or something and passed out. We were resting at the island and then this ship fired on us!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Luffy replied.

"Ah! I-it wasn't my fault!" yelled Usopp, arms crossed in an x-shape.

After some explaining and discussing, Johnny brought Yosaku up on the ship for the others to see. The poor guy looked pretty bad, with his skin being pale and a bit of blood caked on his lips.

"You're stupid!" Nami who had finished the lemonade by now and come out to join them, barked.

"What? You think my friend's death is stupid?" Johnny screamed in outrage at how rude this girl was being.

"He's not dead, he just has scurvy. Good thing we already made some lemonade," the navigator said, as she poured a glass down the unconcious man's throat.

After drinking some, Yosaku jumped up as if nothing was wrong and started dancing with his friend. The moment was short lived however when after introducing themselves properly, he fainted again. After discussing they needed a chef because nutrition could be a problem on the sea, Johnny suggested heading to the Baratie, a sea restaurant full of fighting chef. He told Zoro the man he was looking for also frequented there which caused Zoro to tense up in anticipation.

"Yosh! It's decided. Nami! Set sail for the Baratie!"

 _'Yeeessssss! I can finally eat Sanji's food again,'_ Luffy thought already drooling.

* * *

"No! Not again! Stop it Ace! You promised! NO!"

Zoro jumped, alerted by the sudden, loud screaming. It was night time and he was on watch. Nami was sleeping in her cabin while the boys were sleeping in theirs, except Luffy who had fallen asleep on his special seat. And now he was suddenly screaming and thrashing around so wildly Zoro had the sudden horrifying thought he'd fall into the sea.

"Don't come near him, you bastard! Get away from him! Ace! Ace run!"

Zoro quickly jumped off the crow's nest and ran towards his captain. He was lying on Merry's figure head, sweating profusely with his face scrunched up and his hand clawing at his chest, even putting a few tears in his t-shirt.

"ACE!" Zoro flinched at the blood curdling scream.

"Luffy! Oi Luffy, wake up!" yelled Zoro as he shook him awake all the while avoiding Luffy's flailing limbs.

Luffy jolted, his glazed over eyes wide open in fright as he looked around, panting heavily not having really awoken just yet. Once he saw Zoro, he seemed to relax a little but not entirely. "Zoro. Did I scream? Sorry, I woke you up," he said with a slow forced smile.

"...No, I was on watch," the swordsman replied hesitantly. The look in his Captains eyes unnerved him...not that he'd say it out loud.

The two stayed there quietly for a while, Zoro standing behind Luffy, while Luffy sat there looking out at the sea, trying to catch his breath.

"Who's Ace?" Zoro finally asked, though he knew he probably shouldn't.

"Ace is my brother," Luffy answered without looking at him. "...We'll meet him soon. He's a pirate too."

Zoro raised an eyebrow in confusion. From the sound of the screams, one would think Ace was dead.

"Luffy. It's not really my place to ask since you're the captain, but you're hiding things from us aren't you?" Zoro said calmly. Luffy's shoulders tensed. "You know things you shouldn't. Like with Kuro. You're not the kind of person who would read newspapers or keep tabs on others, so the only way you could've known him so well is if you met him, but he didn't recognise you. Even from the start, it felt like you knew everything about me when we just met. And you have these nightmares. It wasn't as bad as this time, but you had it on Buggy's ship too."

Luffy turned around and looked at him guilty before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. "And they said you're a block head," he chuckled to himself. "Yeah I am hiding things," he replied. "But I can't tell you what right now. All I can ask is that you trust me. I'll tell you and everyone else everything once we have a full crew. Until then, please don't tell anyone. Besides, I told you guys I've come across his wanted poster before, and I do know some things, I'm not an idiot."

"Right. Sorry...so uh, A full crew?"

"Yeah. I always wanted 10 members."

"That's not a bad number," chuckled Zoro.

"Yeah," Luffy smiled sadly. He jumped off the figure head and started walking towards the crow's nest. "Thanks Zoro. Get some sleep. I'll take watch." There was no way he could go back to sleep after seeing that again.

Zoro stayed still watching as Luffy walked away. When he was about to climb up, he called after him. "Luffy."

"Yeah," asked Luffy, looking over his shoulders.

"If you ever want to talk, let me know," Zoro offered, feeling awkward and scratching his head.

"Shishishi! Thanks Zoro," replied Luffy before turning around and climbing up to the nest as Zoro went off to the cabin.

The barely noticeable opening of the women's cabin closed as Nami tiptoed back to bed lost in thought.

* * *

"Zoro-aniki! Luffy-aniki! Usopp-aniki! Nami-aniki! We've arrived at the restaurant!"

"COOOOOOOL!" yelled Luffy as he ran to the front of the ship.

"Wow!" shouted Usopp as he jumped down from the crow's nest where he had taken the morning shift for Luffy.

"Huh?" Zoro yawned, leaning against the mast.

"Why are you calling me aniki?" protested Nami from the cabin.

"It's a giant fish!" yelled Luffy.

As they were all marveling at the floating restaurant, a marine ship snuck up on their side.

"I've never seem that flag before," mumbled a pink haired marine with iron screws where his knuckles should be. Stepping forward, he addressed the pirates.

"I am Lieutenant Fullbody the Iron Fist of the marines. Who is your captain?"

"Me! I'm Monkey D Luffy. We just put our flag up two days ago."

"I'm Usopp! I painted it!"

Luffy looked annoyed at Usopp while Fullbody ignored them, clearly taking their childish appearance to mean they were just some idiot wannabes. Instead he turned his attention to Johnny and Yosaku who were muttering and trying to hide themselves in the back.

"Hey you two look familiar. Aren't you the shabby pirate hunters? You've been caught by these guys?" Fullbody jeered.

Annoyed at being called shabby, they charged at the marine, only to be beaten and thrown back onto the ship, letting their collection of wanted posters fly out of their jackets.

"You're lucky I'm on vacation. If I catch you guys while on duty, none of you will survive," said Fullbody before leaving with his date. But not before telling his men to sink the ship.

At the same time, Nami noticed a certain poster and bent down to pick it up, asking Johnny what it was.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched before quickly trying to hide the worn out paper. She looked up to see Luffy smiling gently down at her, almost as though she were a frightened animal about to bolt.

"Hey! Those marines are pointing their cannons at us!" Usopp shouted eyes wide in alarm.

Without taking his eyes off of Nami's, he let out a burst of Haki, knocking out the marines manning the cannons. "Come on, let's get something to eat," he said grinning.

"O-ok," replied Nami as she quickly stuffed the poster away.

The crew went into Baratie and found an empty table to sit at. Luffy looked up and easily found Sanji through the crowd.

* * *

 _Sanji smiling as if he was a child getting his favorite candy. "Hey, have you ever heard of All Blue?"_

 _Sanji hunting him down for eating the last of their supplies. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your grubby paws away from the food, you bottomless pit?"_

 _Food. Food. Food._

 _Sanji diving into the water countless times to save him, and then promptly kicking him across the deck. "Why the hell would you jump in there, shitty rubber brains?"_

 _Sanji shooting out of the ship from a nose bleed. "Mellorine!"_

 _Meat. Meat. Meat._

 _Sanji's calm voice on the den den Mushi. "I need permission to return fire on Big Mom's ship."_

 _Sanji's flaming body disappearing into an empty darkness, never to be seen again._

* * *

All though the last memory hurt Luffy, it was very fortunate since it was the only thing that sobered him enough to keep from yelling ' _SAAAANNJIII! FOOOOD!'_ as soon as he laid eyes in him.

"Hey, waiter!" Luffy watched as Fullbody called over Sanji, who seemed less than pleased with how he was being addressed.

"I told you I'm not a waiter. But this lady is very beautiful. Would you like a drink with me?"

"What is this bug in my soup?"

"I don't know. I'm not much of an expert on insects," Sanji replied causally, and immediately turned his attentions to the beautiful lady next to Fullbody, causing her to blush while the rest of the restaurant laughed at the marine. The loudest of all was Luffy.

Unable to control his anger from being humiliated, Fullbody got up and smashed the table causing the soup to spill onto the floor.

 _'He's in for it now. Shouldn't have wasted food in front of Sanji,'_ thought Luffy as he grinned, looking forward to the beat down Sanji was about to deliver.

"I'm a customer with a lot of money! You're just a waiter! You dare humiliate me!?" Fullbody roared.

"Can you eat money?" asked Sanji.

"Oh no! Someone stop Sanji!" yelled the other chefs.

Within moments Fullbody was nearly unconscious, held up only by Sanji's hand and bleeding from a broken jaw.

"Whoever messes with a chef at sea has committed suicide. Remember that. Food isn't something to be played with," growled Sanji.

Luffy grinned from ear to ear as he leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head and his feet on the edges of the table. "And that, guys, is our new chef," he told the others.

"Eh!? You want to recruit that crazy guy! He just beat up a marine lieutenant!" Usopp cried, terrified by the prospect of having such a violent member on the crew. Zoro also was a monster in his own right but as long as he got his naps everything was fine.

"What is this!? A customer! It's you again, Sanji! What did you do to our customer?" screamed a weird looking bald guy with seriously unproportioned arms.

"Oh it's you. Don't ever call my name like that."

Luffy grabbed his stomach as he watched them argue, before deciding he couldn't wait any longer. "SAAAAANNNNJIIII! Give me MEEEEAAAAATT!"

Sanji looked over at him with an expression that clearly asked if he was an idiot. Luffy burst into laughter once again and Sanji looked at the rest of the people at his table. As soon as his eyes landed on Nami, he grew heart eyes and ran over to her on legs that resembled spaghetti, completely ignoring Fullbody as he threw him to the side.

"Oh thank God I've met you today!" he gushed as he kneeled before Nami and presented her a rose which he pulled out from who knows where. "Never have I laid eyes on such heavenly beauty! Go ahead, laugh at me, my love. For such beauty, I wouldn't mind becoming a pirate or demon, so long as you are with me! But alas! Our poor destiny has too many obstacles!" he finished lamely.

"By obstacle do you mean me?" asked a large man with an equally large hat and mustache, as he leaned on his wooded leg.

"Ah, the shitty geezer."

"Why don't you just leave already. No one wants you here," Zeff said before he kicked Fullbody who was still annoyingly complaining. Before Sanji could retort, the doors to the restaurant burst open and a marine ran in crying.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! It's an emergency! Krieg's man has escaped! We couldn't stop him because several marines were passed out by the cannons!"

"How's that possible! He's been starving for days, he shouldn't even be able to move!" yelled Fullbody as the rest of the restaurant started whispering uneasily after hearing Krieg's name.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and the marine soldier fell down. A dark skinned man with bags under his eyes and a jacket with red dragon designs stepped over the marine and casually strolled in. He took a seat at the nearest empty table and shouted for someone to get him food.

The thick armed Patty stepped up. "Welcome to our restaurant sir." It sounded anything but welcoming.

"I won't say it again. Get me some food.", Gin ordered, voice thick with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but do you have money moron?"

Gin spoke nonchalantly as he pointed the gun to Patty's head. "Do you accept lead?"

CR-CRAAAK!

Patty grasped both hands together and smashed them down on Gin causing the chair under him to break.

"Patty, you broke one of my chairs," complained Zeff.

"If you don't have money then you're not a customer," Patty clarified, earning shouts of approval from his fellow cooks and the rest of the diners.

Luffy and Zeff were the only ones to notice Sanji walk into the kitchen.

"Whoa! Go chef-san!"

"Way to go Patty!" cheered the customers and chefs.

Even when Gin's stomach growled, Patty showed him no mercy and kicked him out, telling the other customers to enjoy their lunch.

"You guys order lunch, I'll be back. No one touch my meat," said Luffy as he went outside to see Gin lying there and quickly climbed up to the second deck to wait for Sanji. He didn't have to wait for long as blond chef came out carrying a delicious smelling plate and convinced Gin to eat it. Luffy grinned as he watched the starved pirate dig in.

"Hey Sanji, did you make my meat?"

Sanji only now noticed Luffy up above. and his eyes widened at the sight. "What are you doing? Get down from there!"

Luffy obliged and jumped down only to sit on the railing next to them.

"Hey I'm, looking for a chef to join my crew and I want you."

"You're a pirate?" asked Sanji.

"Yup! I'm the one who will become the Pirate King!"

Gin almost choked one his food at hearing that. "Don't say that kinda thing with such a straight face! Don't you know what it means to be the Pirate King?" shouted Gin.

"Of course. You just have to find One Piece!"

"The One Piece is in the Grandline! There's no way a kid like you can go there. You said you're still looking for a chef right? That means you don't have a lot of people!"

"Yeah, with him I have 5," Luffy admitted, pointing his thumb at Sanji.

"Don't count me, idiot!"

"You're not a bad kid so let me warn you. Don't ever go there. You're still young, it's pointless to waste your life. We had a fleet of 50 ships and 5000 pirates but we were defeated in a week by a single man! That place is nothing but a pirate's graveyard!"

"That's because you're captain is weak," Luffy replied while picking his nose.

The insult did not sit well with Gin. "My captain is Don Krieg! The strongest man in the world!"

"Are you stupid? The strongest is Whitebeard until I surpass him in a few years. Your captain is a fly compared to the monsters in Grandline."

"Don't insult my captain! He's the greatest man I've ever met!"

"Then you need to get out more often," Luffy retorted as Gin growled. "So Sanji, you're gonna join right?"

"Sorry but I refuse. I have things to do here."

"No. I refuse," Luffy stated calmly.

The cook looked as if someone had slapped him with a rolling pin.

"What?"

"I refuse your refusal. You're joining my crew."

"Listen to what I said! I have my reasons!" Sanji riposted, growing more irritated by the second.

"What are they?"

"I don't have to tell you that!"

"But you told me to listen, shishishi!" Luffy grinned, purposefully annoying Sanji.

Soon Gin left them, trying to warn Luffy once again.

Luffy went back inside where his friends were already eating.

"How'd it go? Did you recruit him?" asked Zoro.

"Not yet. We'll stay here for a couple of days until we can convince him."

"What if he never joins?" whined Usopp.

"He'll join," said Luffy confidently before he began to dig in.

Sanji came over to pamper Nami again and she conned him into giving her free meals while he made the rest pay. For the rest of the day as well as the next one, they sat back and enjoyed the food and fighting chefs.

* * *

"Oi Luffy! Wake up! Luffy!" yelled Usopp as he tried to shake Luffy awake.

Having not fully woken up Luffy couldn't help but snarl at the figure leaning over him before freezing at the all to familiar scared squeal that his snarl rewarded, "Huh?" asked Luffy as he woke up, rubbing his eyes in confusion and looked around. Johnny and Yosaku were snoring and Usopp was at his side. Zoro was lying in his hammock and Luffy could tell from his breathing that he was wake. No one needed to be on watch because they were still by the restaurant.

"You were shouting in your sleep. Something about...fire and y-you were begging someone not to leave you..."

"Oh...Sorry. It was just a dream. Get some sleep," Luffy said calmly as he got out of his hammock.

"What about you?" He gave his friend a concerned look.

"Just going to get some air."

Luffy left their cabin and leaned on the rail of Going Merry, he tried to ignore the way his hands shook as his nightmare, his memory, replayed in his head once again. The night breeze was cool against his sweat soaked t-shirt. After he cooled down, he decided to get a snack. After all he'd have to deal with Sanji's mouse traps soon. Those were annoying and stung even if you were made of rubber.

On the way to the kitchen, he saw a light coming from under the door to the women's quarters. He decided to head there instead and knocked on the door. There was a long pause before he heard a stiff "come in."

He walked inside and closed the door. Nami was wearing a pink tank top with her blanket covering up to her stomach. She has propped a pillow up in front of her arm to hide the tattoo Luffy already knew was there. She was holding a book, but Luffy could tell that was just a cover up and she hadn't been reading. He could see her eyes were puffy and red after having been hurriedly dried. Nami put up a good act though, smiling brightly when she saw him.

"Luffy? Do you need something?

"Can I sit?"

"Sure," said Nami. He sat down on the edge of the bed and just looked at the wall for a while.

"You're leaving soon," he said finally, making a statement and not question.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Nami, trying to feign innocence.

"You can leave if you want to."

"I-I don't know wha-"

"I won't stop you," said Luffy, surprising her into silence. "If you want to leave, you can. That was our deal. You can take everything and leave."

Nami was looking at him with her jaw dropped, not even knowing what to say.

"But I'd prefer if you trust me and the others. I'll kick his ass," Luffy continued still looking away from her.

"You don't know what you're talking about Luffy," growled Nami, suddenly getting mad.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about Nami," Luffy responded as he yanked away the pillow, revealing her tattoo. Nami gasped and quickly tried to hide it.

"I know about Arlong. And I know I can kick his ass all day."

"It's none of your business!" yelled Nami taking the pillow back to hide the scar again. If not for Luffy, then for herself.

"It is. You're my nakama. And no one hurts my nakama," Luffy declared fiercely, finally looking her in the eye to see newly formed tears.

"No I'm not! I was going to betray you as soon as I could! I was lying the whole time!"

"It's not betrayal. That was our agreement from the beginning. The only way you could betray that was to run off and leave the treasure behind," Luffy chuckled as he wiped away a tear.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Why did you go along with it when you knew I'd leave from the beginning?"

"Because you're my nakama," he said simply causing more tears to flow out.

"Get out," whispered Nami.

"Na-"

"Get out!" she yelled, hitting him with the pillow before falling on it, crying. "Please just leave," she whimpered.

Luffy hesitated for a moment before putting his hat on her head. "Do what you need to, Nami. Either way, I'm going to kick his ass," he said before walking out. He didn't go back to the cabin but instead climbed to Merry's head and laid there for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning he woke up, still tired, on the figure head with his hat back on. He saw the crew getting ready to go down to the restaurant for breakfast.

"Where's Nami?" he asked Usopp.

"Oh, she already left."

"Where?" he asked urgently, panic rising up inside him.

"To the restaurant. Where else?" What a strange question to ask.

Luffy let out a sigh before answering, "Oh. I'm hungry. Sanji better have made me some meat by now," he said before running off to the restaurant before he turned back around as if suddenly remembered something. "Usopp! Take the ship around to the other side of the Baratie!" he shouted before leaving again.

He saw Nami sitting at a table with Sanji twirling nearby.

"SAAANNJJIII! Meat!" He yelled as soon as we walked in.

"Shut up! It's still too early," already tired of his constant demands for meet over the last two days. As far as Luffy was concerned, he was just training his future chef to get him used to it before he even joined. Luffy hadn't paid for the food yet since he'd told the chefs he'd pay all in one go before leaving. They told him if he didn't, they'd sink him and his ship.

"It's never too early for meat. Never too late either. You'll learn that soon, shishishi! Morning, Nami. I had the ship moved to the back of the Baratie," Luffy explained as he took a seat across from her.

"Morning Luffy. And ok," she replied with a smile, giving no hints that last night's conversation even happened.

"That's not how you greet a lady idiot. This is how you do it. Good morning, Naaaammii-Chwaaaan! Did you sleep well, my beautiful angel?" asked Sanji, random hearts somehow fluttering around him.

"Oi Luffy, do we really need to recruit an idiot like him?" Zoro asked grumpily, having followed and taken a seat next to Luffy.

"What did you just call me?" growled Sanji, the hearts having suddenly disappeared.

"I said you're an idiot, cook."

"You wanna fight shitty swordsman?"

Luffy started roaring with laughter. "Your first fight! And Sanji hasn't even joined yet!"

"I'm not joining, shit for brains! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Ah, really? That sucks. Cause you know... There's lots of beautiful women out at sea," said Luffy smiling mischievously. "They love pirate chefs. Especially blond ones."

"R-really!?" Sanji yelled, some fantasies already forming.

"Of course. They wait in every single town. And you know, we'll even go to Merman Island. You can go swimming with the mermaids there!"

"M-mermaids! The dream of every man!"

"You mean idiots," Zoro mumbled.

"And guess what else?" continued Luffy as he motioned Sanji to move forward so he could whisper something into his ear.

With a nose bleed Sanji fell to his knees and started crying and banging on the floor. "I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go," he muttered over and over, getting creeped out looks from the customers.

Luffy almost fell out of his chair from laughter.

After breakfast, everyone went back to the ship except Luffy, who stayed to bug Sanji.

 _'Maybe I should've just smashed this ship again. At least working was less boring then just sitting here,'_ thought Luffy.

"That's Don Krieg's Pirate Ship!"

"The skull and hourglasses! That's his symbol!"

While everyone was panicking over Krieg, Luffy took the opportunity to obtain more food with the help of his stretching powers.

Gin came in shortly after, carrying a huge man over his shoulders.

"Get us some food and water, please! Money's not an issue," howled the large man.

The chefs and customers started mocking him because of his hunger and claimed they wouldn't feed him or else he would turn on them. Only Luffy noticed Sanji walk off to the kitchen to fetch food. Krieg even got on his knees to beg, but still they refused him.

"Are you all really that afraid of this idiot? Just give him some food and if he tries anything after that, I'll send him flying," said Luffy as he was picking his teeth with a fish bone.

The chefs started yelling at him and calling him an idiot to think he could take on someone like Krieg. Sanji then appeared and after kicking Patty out of the way, he handed Krieg a large plate of food and a drink. As Krieg started scoffing up the rice, the cooks all reprimanded Sanji.

"Sanji, don't you know who he is? He's the trickiest pirate of East Blue! He used to be a marine but he killed the captain and stole the ship! He flies a marine flag to attack villages or a white flag to get his opponents of guard! He'll do anything as long as he wins! That's how he's become so powerful! He won't leave after eating! That's why it's better to just let him die!"

"You're all idiots. That just means he's weak. If he was strong, he wouldn't have to do all that," Luffy pointed out. "Oh and Sanji, you should duck," he told Sanji who had his back turned to the large man.

Sanji caught on to what he meant and quickly ducked under Krieg's arm and back away. Krieg had restored his strength with the meal and was now standing with a tick mark of his head.

"What did you say, you little brat?"

"I said you're weak because you need to trick people all the time,"

"You want to die, kid?" Krieg asked grimly.

"Hahaha! As if you could kill me. I'd beat your entire crew's ass right now, but then my cook would get mad at me. Sanji go get them food already, so I can kick their asses after they're done eating."

Sanji grinned and started walking back to the kitchen. "Well said, but I'm not your cook."

"I'm sorry, Sanji. It wasn't supposed to be this way," Gin groaned miserably.

"Where are you going Sanji?" demanded the chefs.

"To prepare the food," he replied cooly. Luffy grinned at the good nature of his cook. However the chefs didn't seem to see that as a praiseworthy virtue, as they pointed their guns at him instead.

"Are you his pet? We won't let you do it!"

Sanji opened his arms. "If you want to stop me, then shoot already. When someone is starving, a cook doesn't think about the consequences, they feed them."

Patty, who had gotten back up by now, smashed Sanji on the back of the head.

"Tie this idiot up. Sanji, you always sneaked food to the people I kicked out! I won't say if it was wrong or right before, but this time it's completely wrong! I'll protect this restaurant myself," he yelled at Sanji before going over to a cabinet and pulling out a hand held cannon. "After the meal, why don't you try some dessert?" he asked as he shot Krieg, who went flying out the door. "Opps I broke the door. Owner Zeff will be mad."

"It's fine, you did it to protect the restaurant," said some random chef.

"What are you gonna do with the rest of Krieg's ship?" Sanji pointed out.

"Spread some butter and fry them up."

"Sounds delicious, baldy" said Krieg as he stepped out of the smoking debris. He was wearing heavy armor and was unhurt from the blast. "The dessert tasted horrible. This restaurant sucks."

"It's just armor, get him!" roared the chefs as they charged at him.

"Get down, you idiots," Luffy yelled as he whipped them all to the floor with his leg, just in time to avoid the machine guns that popped out from Krieg's armor. Krieg had his eyes closed so he didn't see what Luffy did as he shouted at them.

"Don't try to go against me, idiots! I'm the strongest man! Remember that! These powerful arms! This iron body! These diamond fists! All my secret weapons! I have more than 50 ships and 5000 men! Whe-"

"Oh shut up, you fatty! You really are an idiot!" Luffy interrupted.

"What?" roared Krieg.

"I said you're an idiot! You don't even know how to wear armor. When you want to wear armor you need to put on the whole suit, not just a chest plate. Don't you even know that much? Where's your 'romance' as a man?"

"You annoying little brat! Die!" Krieg yelled as he whipped his guns forward once again. Before he could shoot, however, Zeff showed up carrying a huge bag of food and threw it at his feet.

"There's your food. Now get out."

"Honor Zeff?" the cooks shouted in surprise. At the name, Krieg's eyes widened in recognition.

"What? You're Zeff?"

"What are you thinking, Honor? Once they regain their strength, they'll take our ship!"

"That depends on their spirits. Isn't that right, fugitives from the Grandline?"

"What? Even the strongest pirate from East Blue is a fugitive in the Grand Line?", someone gasped. It was unbelievable that the strongest pirate in East Blue would be unable to cross those seas.

"So you're still alive, Red Leg Zeff," said Krieg as he went on to explain who Zeff really was and how he had survived the Grandline. He even mocked him, saying he could no longer fight with just one leg. He demanded Zeff's logbook from his adventures but the chef refused, saying it was the pride of his crew. Krieg declared he would take it by force and use the information alongside his strength to get One Piece and become the Pirate King.

"Hold on. I'm the only one who is going to be Pirate King," Luffy countered as he stepped forward.

"What are you saying kid? I'll let you take your words back."

"Why would I take it back when it's the truth, idiot?"

"This isn't a joke," growled Krieg as his face darkened with anger.

"Getting into a fight, Luffy? Need some help?" asked Zoro, who had shown up along with Usopp.

"Nah, I can take this bug in my sleep."

"Haahahaha! That's your crew? A bunch of kids? Hahaha!" cackled Krieg.

"Hey, I have two more," pouted Luffy.

"Why are you counting me again?" Sanji asked, his only visible eye twitching with irritation.

"Stop joking kid! Because I lacked information my fleet was destroyed in seven days!" roared Krieg as the chefs were all shocked and Usopp started panicking. "I'm not joking because I hate that. If anyone doesn't believe me, I'll kill them."

"No, I believe you. I'm just surprised an idiot like you survived even that long," replied Luffy, picking his nose again.

"You little brat! Since I'm feeling so generous today, I'll give you one chance. I'm going to feed my crew and anyone staying here after that will die," said Krieg as he walked away with the food.

The chefs starts arguing amongst themselves until Zeff explained why he gave the pirate food. After that everyone resolved to fight for the ship. Sanji threatened Gin, saying that it was his duty to feed people, but now that they were fed he'd kick their butts. Gin then told them the story of their defeat by a hawk eyed man, causing Zoro to declare he was searching for him and become annoyed when he realized Johnny gave him the wrong information. Sanji called him an idiot for chasing after death, but Zoro countered that since he gave up on life since he resolved to become the best swordsman in the world and that only he had the right to call himself stupid.

The entire time, Luffy was half focused on what Nami would do this time. He really hoped she would stay, but he couldn't blame her if she didn't. He quickly snapped out of it and jumped up as he sensed a powerful aura drawing near. The chefs were all preparing for battle and started going outside just in time to see Krieg's huge ship get cut in half. Everyone except Luffy was left in shock.

"Good thing we took the ship to the other side," said Zoro, as they were all running outside to see what happened. Just then from the other side Johnny and Yosaku came running as well.

 _'Guess she left,'_ Luffy thought with a sigh as he saw the two running toward them with freaked out faces.

"What the hell's going on?" the two screamed simultaneously.

"Where's Nami?" demanded Luffy, ignoring their question.

"Eh Nami-aniki? She's still on the ship."

"Wait, what?" asked Luffy in shock. _'She didn't leave?'_ He quickly ran to the back of the Baratie to see Merry still docked and Nami running down to where everyone else was. As soon as he saw her, he erupted into a huge grin and tackled her in a hug.

"Luffy! What the hell are you doing?" she asked, taken aback by the sudden invasion of personal space.

"You didn't leave!" exclaimed Luffy, still hugging her.

"Er, I still haven't made my mind up. Now shut up and let go of me!" she yelled as she bonked him over his head.

"Shishishi! Sorry. But I'm glad you didn't go," he smiled.

"Shut up! I said I didn't make up my mind yet!"

"Shishishi ok, let me help you with it then. Watch this battle. I'll show you guys my true power." He went back to the front just in time to see Mihawk emerge from the wreckage. He was calmly sitting in his boat, looking extremely bored. Luffy noticed how Zoro stopped breathing for a second when he saw him. He stared in awe as Mihawk pulled out his sword and deflect bullets shot at him by Krieg's men. Zoro gave a quick look at Luffy, who nodded slightly, before jumping in front of Mihawk.

"I've looked for you for a long time," said Zoro, excitement for the battle that was to come rolling off of him in waves.

"What do you want?" asked Mihawk.

"To beat you!" declared Zoro as he put his bandana on. "You're free, right? Fight me."

"That's Roronoa Zoro of the three swords style!" yelled Krieg's men in shock.

"I feel sorry for you. Even the best swordsmen don't fight me because they can sense the difference in power," Mihawk divulged, but he walked up to him nonetheless. "Your strong will to fight me, does it come from bravery or ignorance?" he asked condescendingly. Luffy wondered if Zoro really couldn't tell the difference or was just too stubborn to acknowledge it.

"From my ambition and a promise to a friend. I didn't think I'd find you so early on."

"That doesn't benefit you," Mihawk pointed out as he took out his small necklace blade.

The gesture made Zoro pause, his eyes growing into angry slits as he glared at his opponent.

"What do you think you're doing with that?"

"I am not one of those fools who hunts a rabbit with a cannon. This is the weakest sea. Unfortunately, I don't have a blade smaller than this on me," he explained, literally looking down at Zoro.

"Tch. Just don't regret it when you die. Oni Giri!"

"You're just a frog in a well that has never experienced the true world," said Mihawk as he instantly saw through the attack and perfectly struck at the only weak point, blocking all three swords with the tip of his small blade.

Zoro's eyes widened in disbelief, as he began to comprehend just how big of a gap there was between him and the strongest swordsman in the world. Nami and Usopp gasped in shock while Johnny and Yosaku couldn't believe that Zoro's move, a move which had never failed before was so easily stopped. Luffy just ground his teeth as he watched on with a scowl and folded arms.

He knew Zoro was going to survive this and emerge from this defeat with a renewed resolution but that did not make holding himself back any easier.

Zoro started attacking wildly with all his strength but all three blades were smoothly blocked, deflected, or dodged. It was becoming clear that Mihawk was just toying with him.

Johnny and Yosaku could not believe what they were seeing.

"Stop joking around, Aniki!"

"Pull yourself together and get serious!"

"Would you two shut up. You think he's not serious?" growled Luffy causing them to back away.

"What untrained skill," complimented Mihawk. "Why do you fight to be the best, you weakling," following it up with an insult as he sent Zoro flying back with a simple swing of his arm.

"You called our Aniki a weakling?"

"We'll teach you a lesson!" yelled Johnny and Yosaku as they raised their swords and tried to charge forward. Luffy grabbed them before they could and smashed them into the deck while grinding his own teeth in frustration. It was bad enough to have to see it once, but now he had to watch all over again. "I told you guys not to interfere!"

"Luffy," whispered Nami and Usopp as they could see how much it took out of him not to interfere himself.

Zoro got back up and attacked using his 'Tora Gari', only to have Mihawk pierce his chest before he could even reach him, making his friends and those watching scream in horror. However instead of retreating from the blow, Zoro stoop there and stared at Mihawk, daring him to finish it. Luffy found himself snarling in anger at being unable to do anything to help his friend.

"Do you want this blade to pierce your heart? Why aren't you stepping back?" asked Mihawk, surprised at the ferocity in Zoro's eyes.

"I don't really know," he rasped. "But if I take a single step back, I'd feel as if I have broken my promise and I won't ever be able to stand before you again."

"Yes. That is called defeat," Mihawk replied bluntly.

"Hahaha," chuckled Zoro, coughing up little blood. "That's why I can't step back."

"Even if it means death?"

"Death would be preferable," Zoro answered without hesitation.

Mihawk's eyes widen a fraction as he looked impressed at the young man. Stepping back, he put away his small blade and instead unsheathed the one on his back.

"State your name, kid."

Zoro held up his two swords perpendicular two each other and called out around the third. "Roronoa Zoro."

"I shall remember it," declared Mihawk as he pulled his black sword out. "I haven't come across someone with such a strong willpower in a long time. To honor that, I will use this Black Blade, the strongest in the world, to end your life."

At those words, Luffy's eyes widened as a memory flashed before his eyes.

* * *

 _A giant fist of lava was hurling down towards Usopp. He had tried to stay out of range and use his abilities to support his friends but in the end he was also surrounded. Fending off the marines, he couldn't move out of the way of the lava fist, which came down to deliver justice, regardless of the marines that would die alongside him._

 _"UUUSSSOOOOOOPPPPP!" Yelled Luffy as he watched on in horror, turning his back on his own opponent as he ran to help his friend. Before he could run two steps he felt that accursed power pull him back again. His strength was sucked away by the blackness as a rib cracking blow was delivered to his side. However, he didn't even feel it as his eyes refused to move from his friend who was staring up at the mass of molten fury._

 _Just before it hit, there was a flash of green as Zoro appeared and barely managed to deflect it away. This left him open though to an attack from behind by Shiliew. The blade penetrated his side, but he quickly jumped out of range again. Using the last of his strength he went into a savage barrage of attacks that ultimately left the opposing swordsman without a head. Before he could recover, he was surrounded by intense heat, as Akainu erupted from the ground and struck him with his full might._

 _"ZOOOOOOORRRRRROOOOOO!"_

* * *

"ZOOOOOOOOORRRRRROOOOOO!" cried Luffy as he watched the older man cut across Zoro's chest causing a gush of red to come out of his chest and send his nakama into the sea. All memories of the previous time, all reasoning that Zoro should be alive, all thought left him with that scream. He didn't hear anyone else, not Nami and Usopp's gasps of horror, nor Johnny and Yosaku plunging into the sea, nor Sanji's words of frustration. Steam started coming out of his body as he disappeared from sight only to reappear in front of Mihawk who had swung around with eyes wide open, sensing the immense murderous aura. It was so great, even those with poor senses felt a dreadful chill go along their spine.

"You're the swordsman's friend?" he asked, preparing for the assault.

He quickly brought the flat of his blade in front of his face just in time to block a blackened hand. It refused to relent and pushed him back a few feet. He jumped back as soon as he regained his balance just in time to dodge a sandaled foot that came crashing down and broke the deck even further. Mihawk ground his teeth as swung his blade around, just barely blocking the savage onslaught. A fist managed to slip through his defenses and clip him on the chin, sending him reeling backwards. The fight was so fast-paced, it was a blur to everyone present except Zeff who looked on in astonishment.

"That kid..." he whispered.

"He must've eaten a devil fruit," said Krieg, unable to explain the speed any other way.

"Don't worry, he is still alive!" shouted Mihawk as he wiped the blood from his mouth away.

That calmed down Luffy enough to stop moving and to reappear in front of everyone else, although still in fighter stance with a dangerous glare in his eyes. He had a couple of shallow cuts across his hands and feet and one along his chin, but was otherwise unharmed.

Once the fighters were visible, everyone stared at them in astonishment. The pirates and chefs alike started mumbling about what happened.

"Aniki! Can you hear us?" shouted Johnny and Yosaku as they pulled him up to the deck where Nami and Usopp where standing.

Mihawk stepped forward past Luffy as he sheathed his blade and folded his arms. "I am Dracule Mihawk. It's too soon for you to die. You have to learn more about the world. Discover your true self! You have to become stronger, Roronoa Zoro! Practice both your skill and your heart! No matter how long it will take, I will wait for you at the top. Dare to challenge me again! Surpass my blade and surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!" he shouted.

"I can't believe that Mihawk said something like that to the kid. Then again it's not surprising after seeing his captain," mumbled Zeff.

Luffy walked up to Mihawk who turned around warily to meet him.

"Sorry about that. I, uh, kinda lost it," said Luffy, smiling softly as he scratched the back of his head.

"It was understandable. But what is someone of your prowess doing in East Blue?"

"Forming my crew. I'll be in the Grandline in a week or two. Thanks for leaving Zoro alive."

As if on cue, Zoro raised his sword and called out Luffy's name.

"Lu-Luffy! Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Luffy replied, grinning wildly.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me. If I can't become the best swordsmen, you'll be embarrassed right? From now on... I won't ever lose again! Until I beat that man and become the best, I won't lose! Is that okay with you, Pirate King?"

"Shishishi! Yup!"

"You make a good team," Mihawk observed, smirking slightly. "So your dream is to be the Pirate King, huh?"

"Yes."

"That'll be even harder than surpassing me."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard than," Luffy replied, raising a fist.

"Hahaha! You cheeky little kid. You used the hat, didn't you?" asked Mihawk, lowering his voice in the last part so only Luffy could hear.

"Ah, you know about that?" Luffy questioned, pulling his straw hat off to look at it.

"I'm one of the few that do. Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you. Say hi to Shanks for me when you see him. Tell him I'll see him soon."

"Alright. I hope I'll see you two again," Mihawk said as he turned back to his boat.

At that moment Krieg jumped down. "Hey! Hawkeyes, you're leaving already? Didn't you come for the head of the greatest pirate in East Blue?"

"No thanks, I've had my fun for today," replied Mihawk as he wondered just how thick the man was if he still believed he was the greatest even after witnessing those two fights.

"Why are you being so mean? Even if you have, I haven't had my fun yet," he declared as he fired his hidden machine guns.

"Fool," was all Hawkeye said as he swung his sword, rendering the bullets obsolete and disappeared in a spray of water. When it cleared he was nowhere to be seen.

"Nami! Patch up Zoro!" Luffy ordered as he went back to the Baratie's deck. She hurried to obey and ran off to get the first aid kit.

"Hey kid, where did you learn all that?" Zeff questioned, intrigued by the display of power he had just witnessed.

"Shishishi! That's a secret. But hey, if I get rid of Krieg for you, will you cancel my tab and stock my ship with meat?"

"Heh, you conniving little brat. Do what you want."

"Luffy, what are we gonna do?" Usopp asked. Fighting this armada still was a scary prospect.

"You guys get on the ship and take care of Zoro. Sail a bit off so Merry doesn't get tangled up in the fight. Me and our cook will handle this."

"Oi! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your shitty cook!"

"You're right... because you're my awesome cook!" replied Luffy, causing Sanji to face palm, but grin ever so slightly.

By now the pirates had gotten motivated to attack and were charging. Sanji quickly ordered to get the fins up so the restaurant wouldn't get damaged. Patty and Carne detached the ship's head and rowed it to Krieg trying to fire the cannons, but he easily picked it up and tossed it. Sanji kicked it out of the way. He looked at Luffy who was sitting on the railing of the top floor, looking bored.

"Aren't you going to fight?"

"Nah, I'll just help out here and there and then send Krieg flying. So hurry up and clear out the small fry."

Most of the chefs were beaten back by the pirates until Patty and Carne stopped arguing with Sanji to go help them. They were doing well until a large man wearing huge shields for clothes came out and punched them out. The man was Krieg's third in command, Pearl. Sanji then kicked a pirate who was trying to steal Patty's knife and returned it, stating a knife is a chef's soul. The pirates charged at him, but he single-legedly took them down by spinning around while doing a head stand. He then started fighting Pearl as Luffy watched on.

Pearl bragged about never having bled in a fight which earned him the title of Iron Wall. It took Sanji a while to break his record, but a kick to the face did the trick. After spitting up blood and two broken teeth, Pearl panicked and set himself on fire. He launched flaming pearls, turning half of the fin around him into a blazing inferno and forcing the pirates to dive into the ocean. Sanji however ignored the fire and went in for the attack, saying that someone can't be a chef if they're afraid of a little fire. He got another kick at Pearl's face causing him to panic even further. He launched his flaming pearls at Zeff who causally blew them out with a kick.

At that point Krieg got annoyed and decided to step in to take out Sanji by throwing a huge spiked ball attached to a chain at him.

"Sanji! Pass the ball to Pearl," suggested Luffy. Sanji grinned as he jumped up and kicked the ball down straight on Pearl's head, causing him to pass out.

Luffy then spotted Gin coming up behind Zeff with a shotgun, but he didn't see a reason to interfere so he let it go.

"Sanji, you deal with him."

"Tch. Are you gonna do anything or just sit on your lazy ass?"

"Shishishi! I told you to take out the pawns first. Only then does the king make his move."

Sanji didn't have time to retort as Gin pulled out his balled tonfas. He was evenly matched with Sanji as they both got a few hits on each other. During their fight Pearl got back up, but Luffy sent him tumbling into the water, saying no one was to interfere with the fight.

During the melee Gin asked Sanji why he fought so hard and Sanji told them about his past and the reason he couldn't leave the restaurant. The fight was a close one. They would each take turns at going on the offense and defense. Gins balled tonfas would blast through Sanji's defenses, while Sanji's kicks out maneuvered Gin. At the end both had broken ribs and other injuries, but Sanji just barely came out on top.

Luffy finally stepped down on to the stage. "Nice, San! You take a break, I'll take care of the rest."

Krieg roared in rage at seeing his strongest men get taken down.

"You imbeciles! Can't you even take a ship from a bunch of cooks? You've all pissed me off far too much. Especially you brat! Now all of you will die in a cloud of poison!" he yelled as he took of a shoulder pad and fired a MH5 shell. "All of you idiots are not allowed to wear your masks for such a shameful failure."

The pirates cried out in protest and they all wore them anyway, except Gin who threw his aside.

 _'Crap, forgot about that,'_ Luffy realized as he quickly caught it and grabbed two more masks off of the pirates. He tossed one to Sanji and forcibly held the other over a struggling Gin's face. Once the gas cleared he got off again and sent a death glare at Krieg, still holding onto a struggling second in command.

"Oi, Gin. You really chose the wrong guy to follow. You have a lot of potential, but you're squandering it by following this idiot. He thinks he's powerful because of all the resources he has, but because of them he doesn't realize just how weak he is. Gin, you should either find a new captain or become one yourself if you want your true potential to prosper. You'll only be smothered under this idiot," said Luffy as he finally let go of himcalmly walked toward Krieg.

"Don't disrespect Don Krieg!" protested Gin.

"Gin, watch carefully as I show you just how weak he is," replied Luffy before jumping up and appearing on Krieg's ship.

"Oi fatty, you're really proud of that armor, right? How much do you want to bet I can break it with one punch?"

"Are you crazy, you little br-"

Before he even finished his sentence, Luffy fired a Haki imbued punch into his chest, causing the armor to crack into several small pieces and Krieg to go flying off into the ocean, skipping on the water as if he were a rock.

Everyone, from the cooks to the pirates looked on in disbelief at what they just saw. Gin and Sanji were both sitting there with their jaws hanging in their laps while Zeff started laughing.

Luffy causally swung himself over to the Baratie.

"Sanji! I want meat!"

* * *

AN: Okay! I changed only a little bit, and added a few more details to the nightmare scenes. Those are possibly gonna end up being my favorite moments because I love the opportunity of crew bonding I can create with Luffy's nightmares~! Til next time!


	7. The Price to be Paid!

**Second Chance**

* * *

 **Hello viewers! I had adopted this story from** _Redery_ **The original author of Second Chance, sadly she had decided to discontinue her story but had recently given me permission to continue it. which I am beyond honored to do!**

* * *

 **Do I own one piece...hmm...Nope!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Price to be Paid!

"Sanji~" Luffy whined, "I want meat!"

Sanji's mouth was still hanging open from having seen the 'king' of East Blue being sent flying by a scrawny kid.

"W-what? How is that possible?" asked Gin, who was equally dumbfounded.

Luffy simply cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you so surprised? I told you he was weak."

"B-but.."

All of a sudden, the chefs snapped out of their shock and started cheering and jumping around in a victory dance.

"That kid is amazing! He took down Krieg in one hit!"

"Oi, kid. Where'd you learn Haki?" Zeff asked, looking at Luffy with newfound respect but also in suspicion. After all how could some brat from East Blue learn Haki.

"Shishishi! That's a secret."

"Haki?" asked Sanji, his interest piqued.

"Yup. I'll teach you it if you come with me!" Luffy offered with a grin.

"No thanks. I already told you I'm not coming," Sanji sneered as he got up and started walking away. Luffy frowned and opted to focus on the still distraught second in command

"So what now, Gin?"

"I... I don't know," he whispered.

"Take my advice. Don't let your potential go to waste," Luffy said seriously, as he walked away.

Sanji brought out his shopping boat and told Gin to take it along with the rest of the pirates. By then Gin had made up his mind.

"Thanks Sanji. Strawhat! I owe you for opening my eyes. I've decided I'll carry out my own ambition! I'll meet you on the Grandline!" he declared with a vigor that he had been lacking under his former captain's command.

"Shishishi! Alright then."

Luffy waved them good-bye as Gin and the rest of the remaining Don Kreig pirates set off in their tiny boat.

"So Sanji... about that meat?"

"Alright, just shut up. Where the hell do you even put all that food, you bottomless pit?" Sanji asked as he walked back to the restaurant, grumbling the entire time about skinny fat people, and obsessions with meat.

Seeing that the battle was over, the Going Merry had come back to the restaurant. Luffy went to check on Zoro and saw he was still asleep on a makeshift bed in their galley, but in better shape due to Nami's nursing. Johnny and Yosaku were there too.

"What are we going to do now, Luffy?" inquired Usopp.

"We still need a chef, so let's stay here for a while more. Then after that, we'll deal with other matters," replied Luffy, turning to look at Nami when he said the last part. She didn't meet his eyes and instead walked away to her cabin. Luffy followed after her. Once they were inside, Luffy closed the door and stood there waiting for Nami to talk. She just sat on her bed while looking down and holding her shoulder.

"Luffy... I need help," she said weakly before bursting into tears and scratching at her upper arm furiously. It looked as though she wanted to rip off the skin.

Luffy walked over, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I know. Everything will be fine. Just leave it to me," he whispered to her and let her cry on his shoulder for a while.

"Th-thank y-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Luffy placed his hat on her head firmly.

"There's no need for that. That's what nakama are for," said Luffy as he smiled at her, causing her to cry harder. Once she had exhausted her tears she broke the hug and wiped her eyes clean.

"Just give me a while to get Sanji and then we'll go," Luffy explained as he turned to leave, but when he reached for the door she called him.

"Luffy. I, um, overheard you and Zoro the other night," she confessed, a cautious look directed at his face.

Luffy froze, his head bowed with shadows covering his eyes.

"If.. If you need any help, you should let your n-na-nakama know," she said, hesitating on the new word.

He looked back up, turned back around and smiled. "Do you trust me, Nami?"

"Huh? Of course. How can I not, when you're doing so much for me for no reason."

"Then trust me when I say it's nothing for you guys to worry about. I just have nightmares sometimes, but I'll let you and everyone know when the time is right."

"O-okay," she replied hesitantly.

Luffy gave her one last smile before leaving and going back to the restaurant where Sanji had prepared his meat.

"Oi, old man, this is free because of the deal right?", he asked, a sly smile on his face but with the eagerness of a child still very much present.

"Yeah yeah, but when the hell are you gonna leave. I'm not feeding you forever or else I'll run out of business."

It was said in all seriousness but the joking edge was not lost to the rubber-captain.

"I'll leave when Sanji agrees to join me."

After the meal Luffy went upstairs to find Sanji smoking in the balcony and joined him.

"What's your dream, Sanji?"

"Huh?" The question caught him off-guard. If anything he had expected another order for meat.

"A guy like you is a dreamer. Wasting away in a restaurant doesn't suit you," Luffy said in all seriousness, dark eyes looking at the cook expectantly.

"Shut up. I'm not going to join you," Sanji retorted, puffing out some smoke.

"What's your dream?" Luffy continued.

Sanji was quiet for a moment before a small smile started forming on his lips. "Have you heard of All Blue?" He went on to describe the mysterious ocean and Luffy listened happily because it was rare to see Sanji so happy about something other than women.

"You can't leave because you owe Zeff you're life, right?" Luffy summed up, after his soon-to-be-again cook had finished.

"Right."

"Do you really think you're repaying him by staying here? It wouldn't affect the restaurant if one or two chefs leave. He didn't save you to waste your life here."

"I told you to shut up! You don't understand anything!" yelled Sanji, enraged. The shitty rubber-brain really was testing his patience with his ignorance.

"Do you know about Red-Haired Shanks?"

Sanji blinked.

"The Yonko? Of course, everyone knows him."

Luffy nodded resolutely.

"Do you know why he only has one arm?"

"No," replied Sanji, frowning.

"When I was little he saved me from a Sea King. It cost him his arm, but he sacrificed it to save a little kid. You know what he told me? That his arm was nothing compared to my life. He did it because I had a dream. Back then it was just a kid's rambling, but because of him it was set in stone. He gave me his hat and I promised him I'd surpass him before I returned it to him."

"What are you saying?" Sanji asked, not liking where he was going.

"I'm saying if you really want to repay the old man, then go and live your life and follow your dream you idiot!" yelled Luffy.

The cook opened his mouth to say something, to make him understand he had no idea of anything. But nothing came to mind so he just growled and walked away. Luffy sighed and went down as well, intending to go back to the Merry.

On the first floor he saw the chefs all preparing to have lunch and telling Sanji they didn't have a seat for him so he took his plate and sat down on the ground. Luffy, feeling hungry once again, joined him.

Without warning the chefs started to complain about the bad tasting soup which Sanji had made. Zeff ordered them to finish it because they couldn't waste food. Yet, after tasting just one spoonful, he smashed the plate to the ground. Sanji lost his temper and grabbed the old man by his collar demanding to know how it differed from his own soup. Zeff simply punched him as an answer, causing Sanji to stomp out in rage and sit down to take a smoke.

Unbeknownst to the chefs, he could still hear them. Luffy knew this and smiled to himself as he asked the cooks what was wrong with the soup (which he had already stuffed himself full with). They told him they were just acting to get him to leave and Zeff asked Luffy to take him. To their great surprise he said he couldn't unless Sanji agreed.

Luffy then got the cooks to pack him meat and other supplies as he left with the bag to go back to the ship.

Sanji was leaning against the door, waiting for him.

"Wait. Please take me with you."

Luffy instantly broke into a huge 'D' shaped grin.

"You want to be the Pirate King right? That means we both have crazy dreams. I'll do what I want from now on. I'll become your chef. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect!" yelled Luffy as he threw his arms and head back.

After arguing one last time with the chefs, Sanji and Luffy went out to the boat where Usopp was waiting for them.

"You got him to come, Luffy?"

"Yeah!" yelled Luffy as he ran up to him and both started dancing wildly.

After a heart-felt good-bye full of kicks and tears, Sanji boarded the ship and the Straw Hats set sail.

* * *

The crew had just finished Sanji's first lunch as their cook. They were all in the kitchen including Zoro, who had managed to get there with Usopp's help.

"Naaaaammii-chawn, was the food to your liking?" Sanji asked as he fluttered around her.

"It was very good, thank you," she replied politely.

"That was delicious! Now that we've had lunch, we need to talk about what we're doing. Can you two please go outside? I need to discuss things with my crew," said Luffy, looking at Johnny and Yosaku. They obeyed and went to wait outside.

"What's up, Luffy?" Usopp questioned, not sure if he was so intent on knowing what was to come.

"Right now, we're going to war. I want you all to be ready," their captain declared, his expression earnest.

"Eh!? War? Against who?"

"Fishmen pirates. Were going after this guy," Luffy said, pulling out Arlong's wanted poster. Usopp started to freak out as Zoro and Sanji looked at it with interest. Nami on the other hand looked away.

"I will take him out. You three will fight his lieutenants."

"What? I can't fight a Fishman!" Usopp screamed, scandalized by this outrageous plan. If those creatures were even remotely like what people made them out to be, he was sure he'd end up as toast.

"Usopp. Believe in yourself. You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for," smiled Luffy.

"Yo-Yosh! Leave it to the great Captain Usopp! I'll take them all out!"

"What about Nami?" Zoro asked. He had a distinct feeling that there was more going than Luffy was letting on.

"She'll sit this one out," said Luffy, looking at her kindly. She nodded her head a bit in gratitude.

"Sounds good, but why are we picking a fight with them?" questioned Sanji through an exhale of smoke. He did not see his new captain as the type to randomly pick fights with others.

Luffy's expression suddenly turned serious. "Because they hurt one of our nakama. And no one is allowed to do that." Zoro and Sanji nodded in agreement while Usopp looked a little confused.

"Now, there's some other things we need to talk about. You guys were wondering what Haki is right?" Luffy asked as he stood up and pushed his chair in. The others nodded is response.

"There are three types of Haki. Everyone is born with at least one type, though the majority of them never even find out about it. It takes a lot of training to master them and even those who know about it don't always succeed in unlocking it. Sanji, attack me," Luffy commanded as he closed his eyes, arms casually folded. Sanji gave a hesitating look as he swung a foot at his head halfheartedly. Luffy easily moved out the way.

"You can do better than that," Luffy commented, causing Sanji to begin kicking faster until he was using all his strength to try and hit Luffy who easily dodged each blow without opening his eyes. Sanji was getting frustrated as the others gaped at the whole display deeply impressed.

"This is Kenbunshoku Haki, or the Color of Observation. It increases your sense of your surroundings and allows you to locate living beings around you. Don't stop Sanji," he said as Sanji slowed down the attacks to listen. "It's sort of like hearing their voice more than seeing them. The most important aspect though, is the ability to predict your opponent's moves. As long as the opponent is thinking about what attack to use, you can 'hear' it before they use it," he explained, finally opening his eyes. Then he held up one hand to intercept Sanji's kick and before it even connected with Luffy's hand, Sanji was sent rolling back into the wall as if pushed back by an invisible wave.

"That is Busoshoku Haki, or Color of Armament. It is a physical manifestation of your willpower and you can think of it as wearing a piece of armor. You can block almost any type of attack if you master it well enough. One of my greatest weaknesses used to be blades, but using this I can block them with my bare hands. But not only can you use it to defend, you can also turn it into a weapon," Luffy went on as he held up a fist and turned it black with Haki. "This is one of the most important skills you will learn. Later on, we will run into logia devil fruit users. Their bodies are intangible and untouchable. If they are touchable, it's usually too dangerous to do so. Busoshoku Haki is the best way to fight them as it stops their ability from fully functioning and lets you attack them safely. Those who master it can out it into weapons like swords or arrows as well," said Luffy, looking at Zoro.

"W-wow," whispered Usopp as the rest continued to look awed.

"The last one is Haoshoku Haki, or Color of the Conquerer. This is the only one that can't be acquired through training. Only a rare few are capable of using it. It allows you to use your willpower to overpower others, knocking them unconscious," Luffy concluded, walking over to the door and opening it. "Hey can you two come back in for a second?" Luffy asked, calling over Johnny and Yosaku. Once they were inside, Luffy used his Haki to knock them unconscious.

"Wha.. Are they ok?" Usopp asked. Poor guys, becoming guinea pigs like that.

"That was kinda... mean," said Sanji while Zoro just grunted and Nami shook her head.

"They'll be fine. Probably wake up in a while since I didn't use a strong blast. This Haki is the most rare and powerful. If mastered, you can wipe out an army as easily as chewing a piece of meat."

"Wow... So you have all three?" Nami asked in awe.

"I _mastered_ all three," smirked Luffy.

"How do you learn them," asked Zoro with a hungry look - like a child, trying to figure out where the Christmas presents were being hidden.

"You'll begin training for them immediately. You'll start with Kenbonshuko Haki because that one is the easiest and fastest to learn. Usopp, I want you to make wooden poles for each of you. You'll pair up and train every day for an hour each. Blindfold your partner and whack them with the pole until they learn to dodge. I'll supervise your progress and add in things as we go."

"Wait didn't you say not everyone can unlock them though? What if we just get hit for no reason and never get it?" Usopp questioned. As great as this Haki sounded, getting bumps and bruises for no reason was not something he was looking forward to.

"Usopp what did I say? Have more confidence in yourselves! This is the crew of the future Pirate King!"

They all grinned at that and Usopp left to go make the poles for their training.

"How long did it take you to learn them?" asked Zoro.

"It took about two years to master them," replied Luffy. "But then again, I had a good teacher."

"Who?" they all pressed on. They could only imagine what kind of person it must have been, if Luffy's current strength was any indication.

"Ah, that's a secret. Sanji! I want a snack!" Luffy yelled before running out to sit on his special seat.

"We just ate!" Sanji bellowed, but prepared him a small snack once Nami asked for one as well.

As they were eating on deck, a large sea cow suddenly appeared. Usopp started panicking as Nami covered her mouth in shock.

"Th-that's Momoo! It's Arlong's pet!"

"What? Did he find out we're coming after him?" Usopp screeched, running around the deck in panic.

"It probably just smelled my food," Sanji reasoned.

"He guys let me show you another use of Conqueror's Haki," Luffy said as he glared at the cow, subduing it without lifting a finger and then ordering Usopp to tie a rope to it. Once that was done, Luffy ordered the cow to take them to Arlong Park.

He suddenly smiled mischievously and called over Usopp. After discussing for a while, both of them walked over to the unconscious bodies of Johnny and Yosaku, evil grins on their faces. Using the newly made poles Usopp had finished and some rope, they hung the two unconscious menover the swimming Momoo and sat back to watch the show.

"Sorry guys, but training is postponed. I need the poles for now."

Seeing what they had done, Sanji roared with laughter as Zoro tried to hold back his. Nami just face palmed, though even she was smirking a bit.

"That's really mean, you guys," she reprimanded, though it lacked any of its usual firmness.

They waited for a few minutes as the two bounty hunters came to. As soon as they saw the giant cow swimming beneath them, they both started screaming and crying in sheer terror, yelling for their anikis. The crew rolled on the ground in laughter before Luffy controlled himself enough to climb onto Merry's head to address them.

"Hey guys! How's the view?" he jested

"Get us down Luffy-aniki!"

"Sorry, no can do. Haven't you ever heard of the carrot and stick thingy? Well you guys are the carrots," he said smiling as if he were discussing the weather.

"It's not funny aniki! Help us! This thing will eat us."

"Most likely, yes. Thank you for your brave sacrifice. I'll.. pfft... I'll never forget ... hehe.. you guys," he managed to make out before he couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and started rolling on Merry's head again. Even Zoro was full out laughing now, though it hurt his wound.

Shortly after they brought the two down, they rolled up into balls and started to mutter things about scary cows and how they'd never eat beef again.

The crew then started to practice as Luffy had told them to. Nami and Usopp partnered up, complaining the entire time, while Zoro and Sanji were put together. By the time they neared Arlong Park, they were all sprouting several bumps, especially the two rivals who hadn't bothered holding back against each other.

"You can stop now, Cow," said Luffy when they were in view of the entrance to Arlong Park.

"How are we gonna get in there? There's only one opening and the gate's blocking it," Usopp pointed out.

"Prepare the cannons," Luffy grinned as he went into his cabin. He quickly withdrew his coat and put it over his shoulders, letting the sleeves dangle free.

He came back out and asked Johnny and Yosaku to lend their swords to Zoro and sit back. "This is our crew's fights, so don't interfere," he told them. He saw Nami looking scared and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Trust me," was all he said. Those words seemed to lift her spirit somewhat as the corners of her mouth bent slightly upwards.

Once they were in front of the opening in the cliff, Luffy ordered Usopp to fire the cannons. They blew the door down and proceeded to sail forward in the smoke, ignoring the bewildered cries of the Fishman. Luffy was standing on Merry's figurehead, his straw hat hiding the rage in his eyes while his coat fluttered behind him.

Zoro and Sanji were standing on either side of him on Merry's deck. Zoro had his bandana on and was wielding the two swords he'd received while Sanji was smoking, his hands shoved inside his pockets. Usopp came forward to stand with them as Nami navigated the boat from the cabin.

Once the smoke and debris cleared, they saw several Fishmen all standing around with their arms folded, looking as though the explosion just now had not fazed them. The only exception was one with a saw-like nose who was lounging on a lawn chair.

"Oh? Pirates? I don't recognize the mark. What do you want?" asked Arlong calmly, his narrow eyes scrutinizing them haughtily.

Luffy didn't reply as he jumped down and casually strolled across the cement floor towards Arlong. Two large Fishman appeared in front of him, blocking his way with swords.

"Oi, didn't you hear Arlong-sama ask you a question, pipsqu-"

They both suddenly stared foaming at the mouth and fell down as Luffy walked by them, not even slowing down. The Fishmen all looked startled as Arlong suddenly sat up a little straighter in his chair, tensing.

"Is that...?" he wondered out loud. It couldn't be…

"Boss, isn't that Nami?" asked Kuroobi.

The orangette had come out now and was looking at Arlong with determination.

"Ah, I see. So it seems you've finally lost your mind Nami. What a pity," he threw at her spitefully, not losing his cool demeanor.

Brown eyes glared at him defiantly, a confidence unlike he had ever seen shining in them.

"No Arlong. I'm perfectly sane."

"Shahahahaha! Then you expect these puny humans to defe-?"

By now Luffy was standing right in front of Arlong. The fishman stopped mid-sentence as he looked into the fierceness of Luffy's eyes and an unexplainable chill went through his spine. Unexplainable because he, as a superior Fishman, could never feel a thing like fear in front of a puny, inferior human like the one before him. Then why did it feel like he was staring into the eyes of a Sea King rather than a human?

"Who are you?"

Ignoring the question, Luffy slowly raised his fist until it was at Arlong's eye level. "You made my navigator cry," he growled with barely suppressed rage as he smashed his fist into Arlong's face, sending him flying back through his own base. Nami let out a gasp of disbelief coupled with excitement. Only in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine Arlong being sent flying like that.

The Fishmen's jaws collectively dropped in shock as they cried out their leader's name. Luffy calmly turned around to face his men, who had now jumped off the ship and were casually striding forward (except Usopp, who's knees were shaking a bit).

"Zoro, take out Hachi. Don't kill him though. Sanji, deal with the guy with weird elbows. Usopp you take your lip counterpart. Do what you need too to win and remember what I told you. The small fry are first come, first serve."

"Who's Hachi?" Zoro asked, already searching the bunch with his eyes.

"Oh. He's the octopus."

With that Luffy turned around and started walking through the holes Arlong's body had made. The Fishmen were in further disbelief after hearing a human order his men to wipe them out, as if defeating Fishmen were as easy as washing dishes. They didn't snap out of it until Sanji had kicked away the nearest ones to him.

"I get what's going on now. You bastards hurt Nami-chan. Prepare to be fried," he seethed, the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Damn it! It's just a bunch of humans! Kill them all!" roared Kuroobi as he and his companions charged.

On his way through the base, Luffy picked up Arlong's huge blade and dragged it along as he calmly walked through the rubble, taking his time and punching a wall or two down along the way, if they weren't already collapsed. Outside of the base he saw Arlong picking himself up, thankfully. It'd be too disappointing if he got knocked out by a half powered punch. He tossed the long blade to Arlong, who picked it up, his feral eyes staring at him in confusion and suspicion.

Arlong brushed himself off and growled at Luffy. "Who the hell are you? How is someone this strong in the East Blue?"

"Monkey D Luffy, future Pirate King," replied Luffy as he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at Arlong. "Tell me, how was a piece of shit like you ever on the same ship as Jinbe? That's almost as sad as Buggy's case."

"You know Jinbe? Did that human licking dog send you after me?" asked Arlong, his eyes widening in surprise at the name.

Luffy couldn't else but scoff.

"Hmph. As if Jinbe needs to bother with a weakling like you. He would take you out with a flick of his finger."

This time Arlong's eyes narrowed in rage. "You think I'm weaker than that scum? You think I'm weaker than that lap dog of the government?"

"Of course. Why else would you flee to the weakest of the seas and spend eight years to conquer a handful of islands. If this wasn't my navigator's home, I wouldn't even waste my time with a trout like you."

"You bastard! Learn your place! You're nothing but an inferior being in front of the might of Fishmen!" Arlong shouted as his eyes constricted and red veins appeared like with those of an angered sea beast. Arlong roared as he charged with his blade, swinging it wildly at Luffy. The rubber-man easily dodged it, not even bothering to take his hands out if his pocket.

"You say that, but you're weaker than half the humans I know. Hell, you're not even that high up on the Fishmen ladder," Luffy stated, growing bored of his opponent's never-ending rant and the slow paced fight. God, had the guy already been this annoying the first time around?

"Shut up! Let me show you the insurmountable power of Fishmen," yelled Arlong as he feinted a slash with his blade but then lunged forward with his jaws wide open. He caught Luffy's hand and bit down hard, growling in victory. The growl quickly changed to a grunt of disbelief as Luffy lifted him with that hand and turning around, threw him high into the air, sending him crashing into the top floor of his building.

Luffy looked down at the teeth left behind in his blackened hand before crushing them into dust. He jumped up and kicked his way into the hole left by Arlong.

Nami heard the crash and looked up to see Arlong's large blade poking out of her room. She gasped in surprise as she saw him pick himself up roughly, bleeding from the mouth.

Arlong looked through the window to see that detestable witch staring at him. Where the hell had she found someone like this in East Blue? He looked further down to see most of his men wiped out.

Only Kuroobi and Hachi were left standing, facing an opponent each. Chew was nowhere to be seen. He growled in anger as he saw his men going all out against the pathetic humans. _'How the hell was this happening?'_ he thought.

* * *

"Hmm, I just thought of a good sea food dish to make," Sanji smirked as he kicked aside the incoming punch. He was fighting against Kuroobi's martial arts. He had taken a couple of blows when he was shocked by the whip like hair and had a fractured rib. However his opponent was faring much worse with a broken jaw and elbow. He was breathing heavily and pulled a last ditch attempt to beat the cook by tackling him into the water.

At the same time Zoro was fighting against the six sword wielding octopus. If it weren't for his injury from Mihawk, the fight would've been long over. However Hachi's attacks were so ridiculous he was still able to dodge or block them easily, and hadn't been hit once whereas the octopus was bleeding from a few different locations.

Arlong whipped around and raised his blade as Luffy jumped up through the whole in the wall.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to beat you just yet," Luffy declared, looking around the room filled with paper. "This is the room you prisoned Nami in, right? This is the room I want you to see your entire life fall around you. Keep watching as my nakama tear yours apart."

"Hmph. At least one of your men is going to die. Kuroobi just pulled him underwater. No human can face a Fishman underwater!" yelled Arlong as he charged at Luffy.

The Strawhat captain just sidestepped and grabbed his dorsal fin before throwing him back against the wall. "I said watch. You'll get your beating soon enough," he said in a low, threatening voice.

Arlong growled in rage and charged at Luffy again.

"Shark on Darts!"

Luffy simply sighed and jumped over him before stomping him into the floor. He grabbed him by the nose and pulled him up, dragging him back to the window. Seeing as he didn't stop resisting, Luffy broke his nose, causing Arlong to scream in pain. He held the fishman's head against the window, not letting him move an inch.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Luffy growled, applying more pressure for good measure.

Arlong roared helplessly as he was forced to watch the fights. His only comfort was that Kuroobi would win as long as he kept the human underwater. This was confirmed when he saw the blonde man's head break the water surface for a breath before he was yanked back down.

He watched as Hachi was pushing the swordsman back. He should win as well considering he had twice the amount of swords and the green haired man was apparently injured. If only he could get Nami, who was staring at him from the ship...

He quickly pulled out his regrown teeth and flung them at Nami, shattering the window and grinning in triumph. He might not be able to beat this man, but at least all his friends he seemed to care about would die.

To his surprise, Luffy stretched his hand down and caught the teeth while they were still in the air, just a few feet away from Nami.

"Unless you want me to shove these down your throat, don't do that again."

"Curse you! No wonder you're so strong! You ate one of those damn devil fruits. Just like that light bastard! There's no way why else humans could beat us!"

Luffy started to chuckle. "I haven't used my devil fruit powers once directly against you though. Nor do any of my current nakama possess them."

"Th-that's impossible! Then why are you so strong?" Arlong screamed. It was an outrageous claim the boy was making. Luffy didn't answer, except to direct his face towards Zoro and Hachi.

Arlong's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before him.

Zoro finally saw an opening as Hachi rushed at him with all six swords.

"Toro Nagashi!" he yelled as he bent into the attack, using his three swords to dodge and deflect the oncoming blades until, flowing through all six swords as water flows around a rock. He emerged from the barrage completely unharmed. Hachi on the other hand had received a slash across his chest. He howled in pain before turning around.

He then charged holding all six swords pointed together. As Zoro brought his blades forward to block, Hachi swung his blades out, leaving Zoro open. He lunged forward for a head-butt but was met with Zoro's knee smashing into his chin. He went stumbling back, leaving himself open for an attack.

"Ushi Bari! (Bull Horns)" growled Zoro as he charged forward, holding his two swords against his head as if he were a bull with horns. He ran into Hachi and managed to cut him several times. The octopus staggered a few steps before he fell down. Zoro collapsed shortly afterwards, having overexerted himself.

"Hachi!" Arlong bellowed.

Just then the water surface broke, revealing two figures climbing out. Sanji stumbled out, bleeding from the mouth and gasping for air. Kuroobi also climbed out with the only injury being on his gills.

"Still not done, cook?" muttered Zoro from where he lay on the floor.

"Shut up idiot! You try holding your breath and fighting underwater"

"You've really made me mad now," growled Kuroobi. "I will defeat you with my ultimate technique, the 1000 brick fist!" yelled the Fishman, but before he could move Sanji launched an overwhelming barrage of kicks aimed at several vital points on his body. He didn't stop until he had hit nearly every major part and Kuroobi fell down unconscious.

"Kuroobi!" Arlong screamed. How was this possible? It just couldn't be!

As Sanji sat down to catch his breath, Usopp came running through the gates.

"I did it guys! The great captain Usopp took down a Fishman! That long lipped idiot was no match for Captaaaaaaain Usopp!"

"Even Chew! No! How is this possible! This can't be happening!" roared Arlong, as Luffy finally let go of him and walked back to the middle of the room. He bent down and picked up a bloody pen, his eyes going dark with rage.

"You filthy subspecies! I'll kill you!" screamed Arlong as he once again charged at Luffy, forgetting the difference in strength. He was blind with hatred. Luffy didn't even turn around to face him as he simply raised a fist and let Arlong run into it and fall back on his butt. He squeezed his other hand crushing the pen into pieces.

"You're mad? Well I am completely pissed. How dare you imprison Nami in this room?"

"That's because Nami's happiness lies in drawing maps. She's also essential for my dreams. I need those maps so we can take over the world. You'll never be able to use her like I-"

His voice trailed off as Luffy turned to look at him so ferociously that he could feel the murderous aura surrounding him as thick as water.

"Use?" Luffy questioned in a quiet, but frightening voice, laced with promises of pain. "Use her? What do you take her for?"

Luffy advanced on Arlong, who was trying to crawl away from him. Fear had gripped him, utter fear for his life and of that man. Suddenly Luffy halted and turned around again. "No you don't deserve death. Instead I will destroy your dreams," he growled as he vulcanized his hand with Haki, causing flames to erupt. He punched the stacks of paper, setting them aflame. He smashed the desk apart, sending the blazing debris flying out the window. Arlong could do nothing as he watched Luffy tear down his life's work. Once he had completely demolished the room, Luffy walked back to his opponent, who again tried to crawl away.

Lifting him by the collar, he threw him through the roof and high into the sky. He jumped after him, appearing above Arlong as he punched him down, sending him crashing through each floor of the building until he hit the very bottom. The building seemed to stagger for a while, creaking and cracking, before it came crashing down. Luffy landed on the rubble, his coat and sash fluttering behind him. Zoro, Sanj and Usopp were watching him with wide grins and a bit of awe. Johnny and Yosaku had their jaws dropped to their feet. Nami was holding her hand over her mouth and trying to hold back tears as she watched her prison and captor come tumbling down. After all this time, it felt so strange to know that she was truly free.

"NAAAAAAMMMIII! YOURE MY NAKAMA!" yelled Luffy.

It was all it took for her to burst into tears and she could only nod in response.

Luffy picked up Arlong's flag and tossed it to Usopp. "Tell the island that Arlong Park has fallen and to prepare for a party," Luffy grinned. He hopped down from the last remains of the crushed place and started to dig through it.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked curiously.

"There's one more thing I need to do. Take Nami to her village," he ordered.

Sanji was more than happy to oblige as he took Nami there, dancing around the entire time.

Luffy finally cleared the rubble and pulled out Arlong's body. He checked to make sure it was breathing. "Good, still alive."

"Stop right there!" shouted a rat faced Marine. "This must be my lucky day! To think some no name pirates could take down the Fishmen. Now I'll take the credit along with all the beli Arlong had saved up! Drop your weapons!" he ordered.

Luffy just walked towards him and dumped Arlong at his feet. "Oh, good, I was going to look for you guys but this should make it easier. Give me Arlong's bounty."

"What? A pirate demanding a bounty? Hahaha! You fool, you're lucky if I don'-"

"Shut up. You're the kind of marine I hate the most. Unless you want to end up like him, give me his bounty and find all the beli he owned. I'll take it all," said Luffy as he grabbed the marine unceremoniously by the collar and glared at him.

The marine nearly passed out as his men scampered to obey. They returned soon after, carrying bags of loot from the demolished base as well as the twenty million for Arlong's bounty.

Luffy punched the marine unconscious and loaded the money and Zoro on to the ship (Zoro immediately protesting at being carried like a bag of potatoes). He then had Johnny and Yosaku navigate the boat to the village. They arrived there to see the villages all jumping around and shouting in joy, while many were throwing Usopp up and catching him, no doubt celebrating captain Usopp's single handed defeat of a hundred Fishmen.

The crew partied at the island for a couple of days. Zoro also received real medical work on his wound from the local doctor. Sanji flirted with all the local girls and introduced the cooks to some of his recipes. Usopp sang songs about himself. Luffy stuffed himself, as usual. Nami stayed away from the party the first day where she spent by Bellemere's grave with her sister, but even she joined in later after getting her tattoo replaced with a new one.

* * *

Luffy found himself on a hill with a grave at the top. There was the guy that had the cool pinwheel hat standing there too. He was holding several pieces of meat in each hand and more in his mouth.

"Ah I thought Sanji said the ham melon was this way," pouted Luffy causing the man to look back at him. "Guess I'll go back," he said as he turned around.

"Wait a minute, kid!" commanded Genzo.

Luffy turned around once again. "Ah, a grave? Someone died?

"Yes, she's been dead a long time."

"Ah. You have my... condolences," said Luffy, thinking of the right word.

"Thanks. Kid, Nami will go with you to become a pirate. If you ever hurt her, I will kill you. Do you understand!?"

"I'll never hurt her," replied Luffy confidently as he smiled softly.

The scarred man stared for a moment at Luffy's confident expression before nodding and turning back to the grave. He let out a sigh of relief. That one look into the kid's eyes has told him he wouldn't have to worry about Nami at all. Rather he should worry about what would happen to anyone that hurt her.

"Hey old man, you're the village's leader right?" asked Luffy suddenly, after having chomped down on most of his meat.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Here," Luffy said as he took out a black cloth from his coat. It fluttered open in the breeze to reveal the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger. "If you want, you can put this up on your island. Soon, I'll be so famous that my name will be enough to keep pirates from ever stepping foot on any island bearing my mark," explained Luffy as he handed the flag over and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Genzo alone on the cliff.

* * *

It was an odd looking building with a mouse's head with the number 16 stamped on it. Inside a frantic, rat faced man was dialing to the Marine HQ.

"Hello Main Base! This is Commander Nezumi of unit 16, code MC 00739! I have something to report!" he yelled into the transmitter.

"We can hear you, there is no need to shout," said the voice on the other side.

"Listen! There is a dangerous pirate named Luffy! He always wears a Strawhat! He has four members and has declared himself an enemy to the government! He defeated Arlong and demanded his bounty. He also took all his treasure. I'm sending the picture now!" said Nezumi as he grabbed the picture his henchman had taken. "Couldn't you find anything scarier?" He yelled before faxing the picture to the main base.

The picture was of Luffy standing arms crossed over his chest, with his hat and captains coat on. The coat was blown around him in a gust of wind, making it look more like a cloak and showing most of the Straw Hat Jolly Roger. He would've seemed an intimidating figure if he wasn't grinning like an idiot in a perfect 'D' shape, his eyes closed in bliss. At the corner of the poster, there was the back of the head of another person.

* * *

AN: Hello! Okay I added some more to this chapter and changed a wee bit. AND I'm sorry for the lack of update, I am currently trying not to fail my classes. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

OH! and as of right now I do not plan on doing any romance with this story, besides what is canon, I'm sorry!


	8. Family Reunion!

**Second Chance**

* * *

 **Hello viewers! I had adopted this story from** _Redery_ **The original author of Second Chance, sadly she had decided to discontinue her story but had recently given me permission to continue it. which I am beyond honored to do!**

* * *

 **ATLAS, I do not own One Piece~!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Family Reunion!

After the villagers had worn themselves out with partying, the Straw Hats prepared to set sail. The entire village was crowded by the docks, bidding them farewell. The two bounty hunters said good bye, striking their trademark pose. They were only waiting for Nami who shouted to set sail as soon as she appeared at the end of the harbor. The crew obeyed as she ran forward, stealing all the villagers' money without them even noticing until last minute.

After waving good bye, they left. They sailed on enjoying each other's company. By mid-morning the news coo came around, and after some hesitation Nami bought the paper complaining about the price increase.

"So? You don't have to collect money anymore, right?" asked Usopp as he was working on a new chili ball.

"Don't be stupid. From now on I'll collect money for myself!" declared Nami with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, Nami, go check your room," said Luffy suddenly appearing in front of Usopp and causing him to fling the concoction into his eyes and start rolling around, screaming in pain.

"My room? Okay.." said Nami as she went to check, ignoring Usopp's misery.

Once she opened the door, she saw three large, bulging sacks, "Eh? What is this?" She opened them to see a bag full of Belly while the other two were full of various jewels and gold, "Waaahhh? Where did all this money come from?" questioned Nami as her eyes turned into Belly signs. "This is at least seventy million!"

"Shishishi. That's from Arlong's base and his bounty," explained Luffy from the doorway. "Consider it his payment for working under him all those years."

"Kiyaaaah!" she screamed in joy as she ran over to hug her captain tightly, her eyes still Belly signs. "I love you!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed a bit awkwardly. He suddenly caught sight of a flyer falling out of the newspaper as Nami hugged him. Both of their eyes fell on it, along with Usopp and Sanji, the former coming to see what the commotion was, while Sanji came to beat up his captain for daring to hug his sweet Nami. All three stopped, screaming in surprise while Luffy's grin grew even bigger.

* * *

At the briefing room in Marine HQ, Brannew stood in front of a bulletin board with three wanted posters on it. He addressed the assembly of high ranking marines in front of him.

"Buggy the Clown, 15 million. 'Foul Play' Don Krieg, 17 million. The Fishman 'Saw-Tooth' Arlong, 20 million. The average price in East Blue is only 3 million! Yet all these big shots have been easily defeated!" he exclaimed as he lifted another bounty poster and slammed it on the table in front of him. It was Luffy's poster, listing him as wanted, dead or alive, for 50 million. "It may seem surprising to give this man a starting price of 50 million Belly, especially in East Blue, but considering the circumstances I don't think it's too outrageous. He reportedly took down all three pirates with ease and did not sustain a single injury. He was seen manhandling both Krieg and Arlong as if they were mere children! He is clearly a Grand Line level pirate. It is imperative to crush such parasites before they expand any further! But luckily, we have been told he will be taken care of before entering the Grand Line by our very own Vice Admiral Garp!"

* * *

"F..f..fi..fif...fif...fifty million!?" stammered Usopp.

"Shishishi! Looks like I've become pretty popular!" cheered Luffy, holding the poster up for the rest to see.

"Don't you understand anything?!" Nami cried out hysterically as she sweated and face-palmed. "With a bounty this high, the main marines will be on the move, not to mention all the bounty hunters! And you won't be able to bribe your way out of it like Arlong could!" Luffy however, simply continued grinning and shrugged at her.

"Oh! Look I'm on there too!" yelled Usopp, pointing at the back of his head in the corner. Upon seeing it Sanji went and sat down sulkily, muttering that it was only his hair.

"We can't waste our time in East Blue anymore," announced Nami, ignoring the two bickering five-year-olds.

"Yup, we're heading for the Grand Line!" shouted Luffy excitedly.

"Yeah!" Usopp and Sanji danced, hand in hand, differences completely forgotten.

"Hey, I see an island," interrupted Zoro, from the front of the ship.

"That's Louge Town!" Luffy yelled with wide eyes, before Nami could. He quickly crawled up on to Merry's head to look at the island. "The town of beginning and end."

"Beginning and end?" inquired Usopp curiously.

"Yeah, this is where the Pirate King, Gold Roger was born and executed," Nami explained.

Luffy turned around to face his crew, trying to adopt a serious expression, but failing horribly due to the excitement of their upcoming landing. "Okay you guys! I don't want any of you to make a ruckus on that island because there's a powerful marine there."

"Shouldn't you be telling that to yourself?" countered Sanji annoyed.

"Shishishi! Nami I need you to buy a few things for me," said Luffy as he listed all the necessities to her.

"I'm gonna go buy some tools!" exclaimed Usopp.

"There must be a lot of food here. I'll get us restocked," said Sanji.

"I want to buy something too," said Zoro. Nami quickly jumped on the opportunity and offered him money at 300% interest.

"Zoro, maybe you should see if you can find something good before borrowing the money?" offered Luffy,remembering what Nami at times had made his first member do for reimbursement. Zoro took the hint and nodded his thanks as Nami scowled at Luffy.

"Shishishi! See ya guys, I want to see the execution site!"

* * *

At an isolated island...

"Wah! What are you doing here Hawk-eyes?" A member of the Red Force Pirates called out surprised.

"Shut up, I have no business with you. Where is your captain?" asked Mihawk as he causally strolled through the ranks of the pirates towards a certain red-head.

"Oh, Hawkeyes? What a surprise. I'm not really in a good mood right now. Did you come to fight?" questioned Shanks, sitting around in the shade with his men.

"I have no desire fight a one armed man. However, I met some interesting pirates. They reminded me of a story you told me a long time ago. The one about that boy from the village," remarked the swordsman as he handed Shanks Luffy's wanted poster.

Benn, Lucky Roo and Yassop's eyes all widened in shock once they saw Luffy's bounty over their Captain's Shoulder. Shanks was shocked as well, but immediately started laughing.

"So you've finally come, Luffy," grinned Shanks. "Everyone! Let's party! It's a very happy day! Join us Mihawk! I won't let you leave!"

Surprisingly enough, Hawk-eyes didn't refuse instead he grinned back at Shanks and sat down.

* * *

Luffy's entire village was partying after they received the news of Luffy's bounty. Even out in the forest a certain group of bandits began drinking the night away, all of them laughing and celebrating while their leader began crying proud happy tears.

"Luffy's become so famous!"

"Maybe he'll become the famous pirate from our village!" cheered the villagers.

"Silence you fools! What's so good about a bad man coming from our village?" argued the Mayor.

"Luffy's not bad!" Many of the Villagers yelled.

"But look chief, Luffy looks so happy!" Makino said, gentle eyes alight with joy.

"A pirate is still a pirate!" Woop Slap barked. Could they not understand that if word got out this might ruin the village's reputation?

"But it's his dream," countered Makino.

"His dream, or his destiny?" The mayor wondered out loud.

* * *

On a certain whale shaped ship in the New World, Marco the Phoenix, the first Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, was enjoying his morning flight. He spotted the News Coo flying in from a distance and decided to cut it short. That damned bird always flew away at top speed as soon as it saw him in his bird form. As if he was uncultured enough to eat a raw bird!

Landing on the deck, he withdrew a coin and waited for the bird to swoop in. It dropped him the paper and flew off with its payoff.

Marco flew up to the crow's (or as his crew liked to call it, the phoenix's) nest and started to read it. He always enjoyed reading out loud and the crew made fun of him if he did it in front of everyone.

"Man what's up will all these rookies popping up, yoi? 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law stirs up North Blue. Eustass 'Captain' Kidd massacres another village. Sick bastard, there's better ways of getting attention. Dra- whoa! Looks like Drake finally left the marines, yoi! Looks like Jozu owes me a drink. Highest Bounty in East Blue, 'Straw Hat' Luffy."

He paused.

"Hey hang on a sec, isn't Luffy the kid Ace and Sabo are always on about, yoi?" He took a closer look at the poster and his eyes widened at that familiar grin. The three might not be blood brothers, but you wouldn't be able to tell that from their identical smiles. On a second look, this kid's was even wider!

"Oi! Ace! Sabo! Come here, yoi!" yelled Marco as he glided down to the deck, grinning the whole way, careful not to burn the newspaper again in his anticipation.

"What's up, bird-man?" asked Sabo as he strolled over. Ace was probably still finishing breakfast.

"Don't call me that, yoi! Anyway, check this out!" he said, tossing the part of the paper about Luffy to Sabo.

Sabo looked at him curiously before he began to read. Marco watched him with a smirk that only grew as he saw Sabo's eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"L-L-L-Luffy?!" he stuttered, blinking several times before looking at the picture again. "F-f-fifty million!" he yelled as he looked at the bounty, as a small crowd was gathering around to see what had made the usually composed Sabo panic. "Ace! Get over here now!" he yelled.

Ace walked over, chewing a piece of meat. "What's up, Sabo?"

"Look at this!" he screeched as he shoved the paper into his face.

Ace studied it for a moment, before his jaw opened and the piece of meat dropped out.

"Eehhhhh?! Luffy?! Fifty million? What the hell did that idiot do this time?"

"Why are you guys freaking out so much?" asked Marco, feigning innocence while trying to hold back his smirk.

"He got a higher initial bounty than both me and Ace! No one in East Blue gets that kind of bounty!" Sabo argued, practically shouting.

"Pops! Look, Pops! This is our bro!" said Ace as he started to run to Whitebeard, holding the paper up, beaming like a proud father.

Whitebeard took it between his huge hands and looked it over.

"So that's the snot nosed brat you two never shut up about?"

"Yeah! That's our weak little crybaby brother!" exclaimed Ace as he Whitebeard raised a questioning brow at him. Marco stared to laugh behind him.

"What?" demanded Ace.

"You guys always said he was weak, but the papers say he took out all the big shots in East Blue without getting a scratch, yoi. Not to mention he looks a lot better than you two in that coat," grinned Marco.

"Wait, what?" screamed Ace and Sabo simultaneously, before the both of them suddenly adopted a protective gleam in their eyes.

"We need more information." Both Ace and Sabo said at the same time before looking at each other, "You know what to do."

Both of them ran off laving behind a curious and slightly worried Crew.

"Gurararara!" laughed Whitebeard as he took another look at the picture. He couldn't help but remember his old rival when he saw that huge grin and coat.

* * *

 _'Crap. Crap, crap, crap. This was NOT supposed to be happening,'_ thought Luffy as he ducked into an alley way. He had been on his way to the execution site when he spotted Smoker. Feeling mischievous, he went up to him to politely ask him for directions, which Smoker showed with his smoke. Chuckling at Smoker showing off and giving his thanks, Luffy ran along but as he turned the corner he spotted the last person he expected or wanted to see.

There was his grandfather, walking down the road, munching on his favorite rice crackers and trailed by Coby and Hem... something.

Luffy had quickly ducked back around the corner and ran into the nearest alley. _'Ugh, I can't deal with gramps yet! But I really wanna see the execution site again. It was sooo cool!'_

After a few moments he saw Smoker walking by, then heard him stop. Using his Haki, he knew it was because he met up with his grandfather. He sneaked closer to the opening to listen to what they were saying.

"Vice Admiral Garp? I didn't hear you were coming to town," Smoker said through his cigars, not wanting to show he was actually surprised.

"Well, if it isn't Smoker! How are you doing brat? I wasn't planning to stop by, but something came up," said Garp. Luffy could sense Coby and the other kid standing behind his gramps and could just barely hear Coby whisper "Captain Smoker" in awe.

"If it's to do with pirates, I can handle them."

"Bwahaha, I heard you haven't let a single one pass by since you took command here. But this one is a little special. I want you to let me handle it."

"I wasn't informed anyone like that was in East Blue."

"That's because he just started out. Coby show him the poster."

Luffy could hear Coby rustling some papers before he stepped forward to show one to Smoker.

Smoker's eyes widened, "That brat! He was worthy fifty million? Has the marine standard fallen that low?"

"Oh, you've seen him?" questioned Garp.

"He was asking for directions to the execution site. Should be easy to track down."

"Nah, we don't have to. Isn't that right you little brat?" yelled Garp as he suddenly turned and punched the wall. Luffy screamed and started running, with Garp and the rest chasing him down. _'Crap, forgot Gramps has Haki too,'_ Luffy thought panicked.

"Get back here brat! You had the nerve to run away after calling me like that? A pirate can't just call a Vice Admiral of the Marines! Stay still and face the fist of love!"

"No thanks, Gramps!" yelled Luffy over his shoulder as he continued to run. Stretching his hand up, he took to the roofs.

"Gramps?" questioned Smoker, as he floated along using his powers.

"Ah, yeah he's my grandson. Oh wait, that was supposed to be a secret. Don't tell anyone," said Garp as he jumped up to the roofs, causing cracks to appear where he landed. Smoker just facepalmed at Garp's explanation and flew up to the roofs. Coby was still on the ground trying to follow, but he quickly lost them and fell to his knees to catch his breath. He looked back to see Helmeppo doing the same a few hundred feet back, this just proved to show Coby how much more he had to train.

Luffy jumped down once again, and doubled back as he tried to lose the two marines. He ran through alleys and across roads randomly trying to shake them off for a good half hour. Finally he emerged into an crowded square full of people and dove in. He couldn't see Garp or Smoker when he looked back so he was safe for now since he should be out of their Haki range. Looking forward again, he burst into a grin as he had found the execution platform. He quickly pushed through the crowd towards it and started climbing.

Once at the top he grinned and looked around. The view was as good as on his first visit! The people looked like small critters from here and he could see all the way to the harbors.

"Hey you! Get down from there!" yelled a policeman through a megaphone. "That is a historical landmark that belongs to the World Government. Get do-" he tried to finish but was interrupted by a steal mace to the face.

"I've been looking for you for a long time. Long time no see, Luffy!" exclaimed a beautiful lady wearing a heart patterned cloak and holding a mace as large as her body over her shoulder. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me?" she asked when she saw Luffy's blank face.

"Who are you?" questioned Luffy. He remembered seeing her long before he used his hat, but he'd forgotten who exactly she was.

"I'll never forget you because you were the first man to punch me in the face," she said dreamily. "I can still feel it."

"You like being punched? Are you a masochist or something?"

The women turned around to face the crowd that was ogling her to question who is the most beautiful woman in the world. They all immediately replied it was her. Even the police officers that had been told to arrest her.

"Oh you're that fat whale Alvida that somehow turned skinny!" said Luffy as he dropped his fist into his palm in realization.

"I wasn't fat! However I did lose all my acne."

"No, you lost a lot more than that." Luffy deadpanned.

Suddenly there was an explosion and a fountain piece was sent flying at Alvida. However it simply slid off her body.

"That's dangerous!" said Alvida in a mockingly worried tone.

"Sorry, but you don't need to worry since your skin is so smooth, Lady Alvida," said a hooded fellow as he stepped forward along with other hooded people. The only part of his face that was visible was his big red nose.

Alvida flung her cloak off to reveal her smooth skin as she went on to describe her fruit. Then she told Luffy that if he lost to these men, he wasn't fit to be her man.

The men flung their cloaks off to reveal Buggy and his pirate crew. The civilians around the square started panicking but before they could run away, the pirate crew stopped them at gun/sword point.

"Oh it's Boogy! Or was it Booly? Bogey maybe? Ah I know! It's Buffoon!" said Luffy, appearing serious on the outside, but chucking on the inside.

"Stop insulting me! You still have your foul mouth!" screeched Buggy in anger.

Luffy then sensed a presence above him targeting him. He was about to dodge, but then he sensed another extremely powerful and familiar aura, so he simply smirked and let himself be caught by Kabaji who came down and locked Luffy's head and hands at the execution place.

"Excellent Kabaji! Now I will execute you here in front of all these people! You should be honored to die in the same place as the Pirate King!" shouted Buggy as he climbed up the platform.

In a nearby building, Garp, Smoker, Taishigi, Coby, and Helmeppo watched the ensuing chaos along with their marine soldiers.

"Waaah! Luffy-san is going to be killed!" cried Coby.

"Seriously, have the marines started handing out bounties to everyone? How is that kid worth 50 million?" questioned Smoker as he watched in disgust as Luffy tried to unsuccessfully scratch his nose.

"Bwawawawa! I wonder how he plans to get out of that."

They listened as Buggy declared he was sentencing Luffy to death for making him mad. As he raised his sword, Garp tensed, ready to leap into action, but relaxed once again as he felt a powerful aura

 _'So you're here to see him off?'_ he thought to himself.

"Wait till they kill Straw Hat, then rush in and capture the rest," ordered Smoker. "That won't be a problem, right Garp-san?" he asked.

"Hehehe. Not at all."

"What the hell is that idiot doing on the execution stake!" yelled his crew as they watched from a distance, loaded with bags of supplies they had all bought. They started to run to help, but Nami warned them of an impending storm so she took Usopp to the ship to get it ready to sail as Sanji and Zoro rushed to Luffy's aid.

Luffy saw Zoro and Sanji come to save him, but they were too far. Maybe he really shouldn't have let himself get caught a second time. He couldn't move either because the block was lined with Seastone.

"Now I'd like to start the execution!" shouted Buggy over the thundering clouds.

"I'm sorry. Please let me go," said Luffy in a monotonous voice, not sounding apologetic in the least.

"Like hell I will! Do you have any last words? Not that it will matter!"

Luffy sucked in a huge breath before shouting at the top of his lungs, "I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

Everyone around, pirates, civilians, and marines alike gasped in shock at those words. Zoro and Sanji growled as they fought their way through the ranks of pirates. They weren't having trouble with them, but there were just too many to get to the stand in time.

"Hahahah! You're too late, Roronoa! Watch your captain's last moments!" shouted Buggy triumphantly as he raised his sword and prepared to bring it down.

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Sorry, but I'm dead," yelled Luffy grinning his trademark 'D' grin.

"Don't say that!" Sanji and Zoro screamed as they watched with horror, both mentally pleading with something somewhere to somehow help save their Captain.

Just as the sword was about to graze skin, a bolt of lightning struck, bringing the platform down, blinding the on-lookers. Once the flash of light had disappeared, Buggy could be seen lying on the ground, twitching a little. Luffy stepped out of the rubble and smoke, laughing loudly as he picked up his hat, not a single scratch on him.

"Hahaha! Looks like I survived! That was close," grinned the rubber-man. _'Thanks pops,'_ he thought to himself.

Everyone in the square stood in shock, their jaws hitting the floor, their eyes as wide as dinner plates.

The crew ran out of there as they heard shouts of marines rushing in.

"Oh guys, if you see an old marine with gray hair and a scar around his eye, run for your lives! Don't fight him no matter what!" Luffy ordered Sanji and Zoro.

On their way back to the ship, they were interrupted by Tashigi who stopped Zoro to fight. Luffy and Sanji continued on (after the cook warned Zoro not to hurt the girl). They kept running until Smoker appeared on his bike. Luffy ordered Sanji to keep going as he turned to face the marine.

 _'Dammit, I don't want to reveal my strength, but I can't fight him without it! Maybe I should just run,'_ thought Luffy.

"I won't let you get away again, Straw Hat," announced Smoker as if he had read his thoughts. He launched a smoke fist at Luffy which he easily sidestepped. Luffy pulled on one eye and stuck his tongue out.

"You're not on my level yet, Smokey," he said while dodging each attack, before turning around and running away. Smoker gave chase, using his ability to fly behind him. But Luffy was faster than he had anticipated and he was beginning to lose sight of him.

Once he escaped the maze of buildings, he skidded to a halt. In front of him was Garp, standing tall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Gramps! Get out of my way!"

"No way Luffy! You became a pirate so now it's my duty to bring you in!" roared Garp. "And how dare you have such a rude conversation over the Den Den Mushi you little brat?" he yelled as he punched at Luffy. Luffy quickly jumped back in between the buildings again, only to see Smoker gaining on him. He was trapped between the two marines.

Luffy gave a long sigh. _'I really didn't want to show my power this early, but now I guess I have no choice,'_ he reasoned. He was just about to activate Gear Second to take on Garp when a cloaked man appeared beside him.

"What are you doing, brat? I thought I told you never to show your face to me again," growled Garp at the newcomer. He was wearing a dark green cloak, but the red tattoos were still visible on his face. Smoker had caught up and halted behind the two.

"You...you're.." he stammered after seeing the man.

"Isn't it a bit unfair to the child to have him go against a Captain and a Vice Admiral at the same time... father?" asked the hooded figure.

Smoker's eyes widened once again, even his cigars dropped to the ground following his jaw.

Garp's scowl only grew as he cracked his knuckles. "I told you to never call me that again."

Luffy looked at the two of them warily. "Well, I'd love to stick around for the family reunion, but I have a ship to catch. I'll leave you two to it then," he exclaimed and sprinted down an alleyway. "I owe you one Pops. See ya Gramps!" Luffy called over his shoulder, raising his hand to wave them good-bye.

Both Garp's and Dragon's eyes widened at the words.

"You told him about me?" questioned the revolutionary, unable to hide his surprise. From the corner of his eyes he glanced at the marine hero.

"No.. No I didn't," replied Garp, staring after his grandson.

Smoker was just looking around, more confused than ever. Garp motioned for him to run after Luffy and leave Dragon to him, so he obeyed, regardless of wanting to try and arrest the Revolutionary. Luffy was waiting for him just a few alleys down.

"Hey Smokey! I almost forgot, there was this idiot marine at branch 16. He's one of those corrupt bastards I hate, so have him removed for me will ya? Thanks! See ya later!" said Luffy, using his soru to disappear from sight, leaving Smoker to growl in anger and turn around to order his marines to prepare his boat. No pirate had escaped his smokey grasp yet, and he was not about to let this Straw Hat brat ruin that, regardless of wanting to capture Straw Hat, Smoker still took note of what he said about branch 16.

Luffy ran into Zoro, and guided him back towards the dock. The storm was on in full blast now. They saw their crew already in the boat, waiting for them. Luffy blasted himself and Zoro onto the ship, landing on the swordsman as usual. They sailed off, letting the strong winds take them away from the island. They soon sighted a bright light coming from a light house.

"That's the guide to the entrance of the Grand Line," stated Nami.

"Nami, did you get everything I asked you to?" asked Luffy.

"Yes. I found the hourglass compass thing, but I still don't know why you want it. It's not even working right. I also got the clothes and baby Den Den Mushis."

"Great!" cheered Luffy. Nami pulled out a baby Den Den Mushi for each of them and Luffy told them to always keep them on their persons. It would be important to keep in touch with each other in case anything happened. She also bought a regular one for the ship.

Sanji then pulled out a large barrel and set it in the middle of the deck. "Shall we start the ceremony for entering the ocean?" He asked with a large grin as he put his foot on the barrel. "To find All Blue!" he exclaimed.

Luffy followed suit and yelled, "To become the Pirate King!"

The next one was Zoro. "To become the world's greatest swordsman!"

Nami also joined them. "To draw a map of the world!"

Usopp hesitated as he looked at each of them and saw the conviction with which the declared their dreams. He drew in a large breath and slammed his foot up there with the rest and shouted as loud as he could, "To become a brave warrior of the sea!"

All five raised their foot simultaneously and smashed the barrel to pieces. "Let's go to the Grand Line!"

Luffy grinned as he looked at the Red Line. _'Vivi, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe, Ace, Sabo, Shanks! We're almost there! Wait for me a little longer.'_ And then Luffy smirked as he suddenly remembered two others, 'You too Law...Kidd...' _  
_

* * *

AN: Yay~! Here's a quick update. I did change some with this chapter as well, and I wonder what Ace and Sabo are planning to find out more information...hmm...

Please review~!


	9. Partying with Bounty Hunters!

**Second Chance**

* * *

 **Hello viewers! I had adopted this story from** _Redery_ **The original author of Second Chance, sadly she had decided to discontinue her story but had recently given me permission to continue it. which I am beyond honored to do!**

* * *

 **If I owned One Piece then Ace never would've died...**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Partying With Bounty Hunters!

"Nami! We have an emergency! The light from the lighthouse disappeared!" screamed Luffy as he hung upside down from Merry's head. Despite the emergency, he didn't lose his grin, enjoying the spray from the rain and waves as Merry cut through them, despite feeling a bit weaker from the sea water actually hitting him.

"It's supposed to disappear. That's why you need a navigator. Trust me, I'll remember the way," Nami said confidently, standing by the figure head in a rain coat.

"Shisisisi Of course I trust you!," smiled Luffy as he changed positions so he could hang from the head by his arms, letting his legs dangle free.

"Anyway, can you get off of there?" Nami asked uneasily.

"No. This is my special seat, you can't have it."

"Who wants to sit there, idiot?! But it looks like that rumor is true. Come inside, we need to discuss some things."

Once they were out of the rain and inside the cabin, Nami showed the crew the map to the Grand Line. "It looks like the entrance is a mountain."

"A mountain?" gasped Usopp in shock.

"I thought it was impos-"

"Um, Nami? Sorry to interrupt but you might want to check where we're going," Luffy interrupted as he snacked on an apple.

She shot him an incredulous look.

"What do you mean, Luffy?"

"Well we are pretty close to the Calm Belt. We could drift there accidentally," he replied, the apple's core disappearing in his mouth.

Nami's expression changed to one of complete shock for a moment before looking down at her compass and then at the ship's heading. "Crap! Luffy's right! Guys start rowing backwards immediately!"

"What's the big de-" Zoro tried to say before Nami's fist interrupted.

"Now! It'll be bad if we end up there!"

"Shishishi! Let's go Nami, it'll be fun. It's been a while since I've seen one of those Sea Kings!" Luffy chuckled, looking like it was the best idea he's ever had.

"No way!" screamed the navigator in outrage. " Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, take in the sails and start rowing!"

The three ran off to obey as their captain just laughed and grabbed another apple to munch on. Once they were back in the safe zone, Nami fixed the heading and made sure the storm wouldn't blow them off course again.

"That was really smart for once Luffy," she complimented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he pouted.

"It means that sometimes you surprise me with your intelligence while other times you drive me crazy with your stupidity."

"Nami's being a meanie! I won't tell you how to get through the mountain," said Luffy sticking his tongue at her.

Nami stared.

"Wait. You know how to?"

"Of course," replied Luffy, smirking cockily, enjoying his friend's confusion.

"How?" she uttered.

"You just go up the mountain," grinned Luffy.

Instantly, her curiosity was replaced with irritation.

"Idiot!" yelled Nami as she bonked him on the head. "And here I thought you were going to be smart. How the hell do you go up a mountain?"

"Why couldn't we just have gone south? We would've been there by now if you didn't make us turn around," grumbled Zoro.

"That's a bad idea Zoro!" yelled Luffy as he pointed at him and gave him a pitiful look. "We have to go up the mountain cause its cooler to use the entrance!"

"That's not it!" screamed Nami. "That way is the Calm Belt. If we went there we'd be trapped! There's no winds or currents in the Calm Belt. To top it off, it's the breeding ground for the biggest Sea Kings!

"Sea Kings?" shouted Usopp his knees shaking so badly they hit each other.

"That's right. Now shut up and let me figure this map out," commanded Nami.

"I already told you, Nami! We just need to go up the mountain!" Luffy insisted, frowning like a little obstinate kid. Nami just ignored him and continued studying the map, while Sanji kicked Luffy aside, telling him not to disturb her.

After a while, Nami looked up, a guilty expression on her face.

"Um, guys? I think Luffy was right. We'll have to go up the mountain," she said, refusing to look at Luffy's smug expression.

"How is that possible though?" asked Usopp, looking as disbelieving as they all felt.

"It looks like the ocean heads to the mountain and creates a stream strong enough to go up the canal. We just have to be careful to get the Merry in and out perfectly. If we lose control for even a second we'll crash into the mountain."

"I told you so!" said Luffy, blowing a raspberry at her. "Isn't the mystery mountain cool?"

After arguing back and forth for a while more, Luffy yelled that he'd spotted the mountain. Sanji and Usopp ran off to steer the ship and Zoro and Nami looked at the stream in disbelief. They almost crashed into the mountain side when the handle controlling the rudder broke, but Luffy quickly jumped in between and used his balloon move to push the boat back on course. Zoro rushed to grab him before he could fall into the ocean and the crew started dancing in celebration.

Luffy climbed back on his special seat while Sanji and Usopp climbed up to the sails as the stream catapulted them high into the air and far above the clouds towards the sun.

It looked as breathtaking as on the day he had passed through here a lifetime ago and a rush of excitement ran through Luffy as finally he was about to restart this journey. Smiling and closing his eyes, Luffy felt the wind rush past them harshly, nearly drowning out the shouts and cries of excitement and wonder of his crew.

This time everything would be alright.

He would make sure of it.

BOOOOOOO!

The moment was broken by a loud wailing noise, making them all snap back to attention.

"Hey did you guys hear something?" asked Zoro, his green eyes narrowing and searching the mist in front of him for something suspicious.

"Ah! Crap! Laboon!" Luffy said to himself as he ran into the cabin.

"Where are you going Luffy?" questioned Nami, still holding tightly onto the rail.

"Nami-chan! I see a mountain ahead!" warned Sanji.

"A mountain? That's impossible!"

They heard the sound again, louder this time and realized it was a massive whale. All four of them started panicking as Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp couldn't move the broken rudder to get the ship out of the way. Suddenly they heard the bang of a cannon, and then again. The force was enough to slow the ship down, and a third shot made the ship stop right in front of the whale.

 _'Sorry Laboon, but I don't want my special seat destroyed.'_

The crew watched in horror, waiting for the whale to react to being hit with projectiles that normally would have torn a ship's hull apart. However it didn't seem to feel the cannons and they sighed in relief. They quickly started to row away, but then Luffy stepped in front of them wearing a mischievous grin.

"Hey... have you guys ever been inside a whale before?"

"What? Of course not!" they all replied. Luffy's grin only widened as he turned around and punched Laboon in the eye.

"Well, have fun!" declared Luffy as the rest of their jaws dropped to the floor. The whale opened its mouth and the ship was sucked in. Luffy was laughing so hard he could barely get off in time as Usopp was crying on the floor and Nami and Sanji started screaming profanities at Luffy. Zoro just gave him an odd look.

Luffy jumped off the ship and started kicking his feet as fast as he could, gaining air little by little. _'Ah! This is Sanji's Sky Walk!'_ he thought before losing balance and beginning to fall. He quickly stretched a hand and pulled himself up onto Laboon. _'Looks like I need a bit of practice with it.'_

Looking around, Luffy spotted the hatch on top of the head and dove in before Laboon submerged himself.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" screamed Nami and Sanji as they were going down the whale's throat.

"Why, Luffy? Why?!" cried Usopp miserably. He sat on the floor, hugging his knees.

"Calm down," said Zoro as leaned on the rail.

His nonchalant demeanor earned him the wrath of his crewmates.

"How can we?! We just got swallowed!" they yelled with shark teeth.

"Luffy clearly knows something about the whale. Do you really think he'd let a whale eat his nakama?" Zoro questioned, challengingly raising an eyebrow.

That shut them up.

"I'm still going to kill him when I see him," growled Nami.

"Shitty rubber," Sanji muttered furiously as he lighted a smoke. "I'll kick him so hard he'd wish he was swallowed instead.

Suddenly the ship flowed into... the ocean? There was a sky and even an island, but the water was green.

Thanks to a weird flower man, they soon found out they were still in the stomach and the sky was just a painting. The man also told them about how Laboon was smashing his head into the Red Line out of loneliness.

* * *

Luffy was sent tumbling down the tunnels as Laboon was smashing his head into the wall.

"Ah, so dizzy! But hey, this is kinda fun!" he yelled right before he smashed face first into a wall. He stood up in a curved hallway with a stream going down the middle. The hallway tilted again and Luffy had to run down it in order to keep upright. After turning around the corner, he spotted a man and woman standing by a door, dressed in strange clothes. As they turned around to look at him, he saw Vivi.

* * *

 _Vivi was bowing in front of the villagers even though they'd just shot at her. "You still don't understand what it means to be a Captain, Luffy. If you fight now, what will happen to Nami?"_

 _Vivi was slapping him silly after he'd provoked her on purpose. "Then what else am I supposed to risk? I don't have anything else!"_

 _Vivi dressed like the princess she is, standing by the shore waiting for them. "I can't come with you because I love my country! But if we ever meet again, will you still call me your nakama?"_

* * *

Luffy grinned widely as he ran toward them. He had missed Vivi. The two screamed at him as they saw him coming, causing Luffy to laugh as they crashed and went flying through the door.

Luffy saw his ship and immediately started kicking towards it, but he was still not familiar enough with the move yet and was falling faster than he could manage to approach the Going Merry. At the last second he stretched himself over to the ship. Vivi and Mr. 9 fell into the stomach acid.

"Luffy! Why the hell did you do that?!" raged Nami and Sanji as they beat him up.

"Sorry sorry," said Luffy smirking and not sounding apologetic at all. "Anyway, Zoro go save those two."

With stoic silence Zoro went and brought the two on to the deck where they figured out that they were on a pirate ship. At that moment Crocus came back after having tranquilized Laboon. Seeing the intruders he started shouting at them while they pulled out two bazookas from seemingly nowhere and aimed them at the whale's stomach yet before they could even fire Luffy stopped them and ordered for them to be tied up.

Crocus thanked them and told them a bit of Laboon's story while traveling out of whale's stomach. It turned out that Crocus was a doctor that had engineered the whale. Once outside Crocus told them to throw the two trouble makers over board and be done with it. Luffy discretely took their log pose before doing so. He chuckled over Vivi's behavior here.

 _'She's really good at acting like a bad person even though she's really nice,'_ Luffy thought.

Once outside, Crocus went on with Laboon's story, about how he had been waiting for 50 years for a group of pirates to fulfill their promise and meet him here. Usopp and Sanj argued over why they hadn't come while Luffy couldn't help but reminisce about Brook, surely still lost in the Florian Triangle waiting for help. After the story was finished,the rubber-boy got up and jumped onto Laboon's head while the rest wondered what he was up to.

"What is that idiot doing?" asked Sanji.

Locating the new wounds, Luffy punched them causing the whale to tear up and roar in pain, making his crew and Crocus gasp in horror. The gigantic whale tried to shake its head to knock Luffy off but he wouldn't let go and kept hitting. Laboon leapt up, smashing his head into the cliff. Unfazed, Luffy responded by punching him in the eye. When he went to slam him again, Luffy put up his hand.

"It's a tie!" he yelled, causing the whale to pause in confusion. A confident smile was showing on Luffy's face. "I'm strong, right? But we don't know the outcome of this match, so we'll have to fight again in the future. Your old friends might not have come back yet, but I'll travel around the Grand Line, look for them, and then come back here to see you. Then we'll fight again!" shouted Luffy, grinning.

Laboon, overwhelmed, roared in agreement and Crocus smiled at them. As a sign of their promise Luffy painted a very poorly drawn Jolly Roger on Laboon and told him not go and smash his head on the cliffs again – otherwise the symbol of their promise would be erased.

Afterwards Nami started working on planning their route while Usopp repaired Merry's rudder. Sanji started cooking an elephant tuna he'd bought in Louge Town and Zoro and Luffy took a nap.

Or at least tried to until Nami started screaming.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"The compass is broken!"

Crocus, who couldn't believe his own ears when they went and told him they knew practically nothing about the Grand Line, then explained to them why no normal compass would work in these waters, while Sanji brought out the cooked fish. Luffy started eating, only stopping to show the Log Pose he had taken from Vivi.

Nami still punched him for some reason before taking it. When Sanji realized he had finished the whole fish and kicked him, making him smash into Nami and broking the Log Pose as a result, Nami kicked Sanji off the cliff in anger. As she turned to Luffy he quickly held his hands up.

"Wait, don't worry I have another one.", he said hastily, hands waving.

She halted, blinking at him. "What? Really?!"

"Yeah I, um, 'borrowed' one from my home island from some rich dude. It's in my box on the ship."

"If you had one, why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Because someone would've broken it," replied Luffy, leaving Nami to mumble something about him being in a smart mood again.

Just then Sanji appeared, escorting Vivi and Mr. 9. They begged them to take them to Whiskey Peak. Nami being Nami, taunted them, saying they broke their Log Pose causing the two to start insulting them. She interrupted and said they did have a spare one and the two immediately went back to groveling.

"We'll take you," Luffy announced, much to their surprise.

"Eh? Are you sure Luffy?" questioned Nami.

"Of course," replied Luffy before looking at Vivi slyly. "One shouldn't refuse royalty after all," he said leaving Mr. 9 to boast about his kingship while Vivi looked startled and confused.

They left the lighthouse, waving good bye to Crocus and Laboon.

It started snowing on the way to Whiskey Peak and Luffy and Usopp had fun goofing around, while Nami made Sanji shovel. Zoro slept peacefully. When the two hitchhikers complained about the cold, she kicked them out of the kitchen, telling them to go shovel as well. Luffy though allowed Vivi to go back inside and just made Mr. 9 do the work, earning him some weird looks. After some time Nami freaked out about how they were going completely backwards when they had just been going straight a few seconds ago. They then proceeded to battle the horrible storms that resulted from the unstable climate on the Grand Line.

After rain, snow, thunder, lightning, sun, wind and all other forms of weather, they finally neared an island enough for it to stabilize. Zoro finally woke up as well.

"Ah, that was a good nap," he said while stretching. Looking around he saw everyone else lying on the deck as well. "Hey even if the weathers nice, it isn't good for all of us to be sleeping. What if we get lost?" he questioned, much to everyone's irritation. He then spotted the two agents and asked what they were doing.

"We're going to their town," answered Luffy.

"Don't tell me we're going to take them there? We don't have any reason to," complained Zoro.

"Yeah, we don't," replied Luffy. _'Other than that Vivi is a nakama,'_ he thought to himself.

Zoro then went to question the two saying their names were familiar until Nami came and smacked him... a lot. He had bumps coming out of bumps by the end of it.

Nami told everyone they needed to be careful because they had just learned why the Grand Line was considered such a dangerous place. But at last they finally reached Whiskey Peak.

Vivi and Mr. 9 jumped up on the rail as soon as they got close to the island.

"Thanks for bringing us here. We have to go now," said Mr. 9

"We shall meet again if we are destined to," added Miss Wednesday.

"Oh, I'm sure we will, your highness," smirked Luffy just as they jumped off the ship.

After a couple of discussions about the Log Pose and islands in general, they came into the harbors to the cheers of all the townsfolk. They seemed to be happy that pirates were coming and congratulated them on making it across the Red Line. A large man with really curly hair, wearing a suit and carrying a saxophone stepped forward and identified himself as the mayor. He asked the pirates to party with them tonight.

 _'Hmmm should I let them know it's a trap?'_ wondered Luffy for a moment. _'Nah, let's just party. They had pretty good food if I remember right. Besides Zoro will take care of it.'_

So the crew partied all day long and well into the night. Sanji was surrounded by women, for once, while Usopp had plenty of admirers. Nami won a drinking game to win money while Zoro pretended to pass out drunk. Luffy ate till he was stuffed, and then some more. Once his stomach was bulging, he also pretended to fall asleep. He focused on his Haki, observing that the bounty hunters were slowly leaving the bar and had gone outside to discuss what to do with them. He heard them shout about his bounty and how they should take him alive. _'Idiots. They didn't even tie any of us up.'_

He then sensed Zoro sneak out and climb unto a roof. One person came to check on them, but he quickly joined those asleep after a good dose of Conqueror's Haki. He waited a a little longer, listening to their talk about Baraque Works before Zoro started fighting all of them single handedly. Luffy then climbed out and jumped on top of a roof to watch the fight, remembering to take some more meat and a few drinks along.

Luffy sat on the roof chewing his meat slowly for once, as he watched Zoro dash around with a grin. Zoro would quickly dispatch the nearest enemies before ducking into a building or alley to avoid getting shot before popping out from somewhere else to cut down a few more. He seemed to be really enjoying himself, especially as he used one blade at a time so he could test the new ones. Having been satisfied with Yubashiri, he sheathed it and pulled out the Kitetsu blade.

Luffy could feel its aura even from the rooftop. He'd known from the start there was something odd about it, but only truly felt it once he had developed his Haki. Zoro had told him it was cursed, but he had mastered it to a point where he could control it.

The Zoro in this timeline still needed to apparently, as he watched him cut his enemies down. Usually Zoro would only aim to incapacitate his opponents unless he really had to kill them, but this time his blade wasn't held back. Luffy's observation was confirmed when he saw Zoro hold his shoulder and mutter at the blade in annoyance.

Luffa laughed when he saw Zoro throw the ladder down while it was still full of pursuers. He laughed harder when Zoro made a hole in the floor and causally walked away, warning the bounty hunters about it seconds before they fell in. _'Zoro's really enjoying himself,'_ grinned Luffy.

His laughing finally became loud enough to be heard by the agents when they commented on Zoro being taken down by some gorilla woman. The agents all looked at him with shock.

"You're awake too?" cried Mr. 9.

"Forget about me, you should pay attention to Zoro. You don't really think that was enough to defeat him do you?" chuckled Luffy.

All of a sudden they heard a scream and looked to where Zoro holding Miss Monday up with one hand, squeezing her head until she started foaming at the mouth and passed out.

Zoro taunted the agents while licking the blood off his face in an eerily fashion.

"The marines must've messed up on their intel!" yelled Igaram.

"Yeah this guy is definitely the one worth 50 million!" exclaimed Mr. 9.

"How can that weak looking kid be the captain?" questioned Vivi as she pointed at Luffy on the rooftop. _'I don't like Baraque Vivi,'_ pouted Luffy.

"Ah, you're awake, Captain?" asked Zoro, finally noticing Luffy.

"Yeah. Nice show you put on," he answered, smirking devilishly.

"W-wait! Did he just call him captain?" asked Mr. 9. "Does that mean the marines were right after all? How strong is he then?"

"Strong enough to not have to deal with the likes of you," answered Zoro as he raised his blades.

"To think we lost this many men to one swordsman. How will we face the boss? It will ruin our reputation," said Igaram as he stepped forward and lifted his trumpet. When he blew on it, it fired like a shot gun and Zoro quickly rolled out the way. _'Wow, that's pretty cool,'_ thought Luffy. Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday went after him. They figured Luffy wouldn't step in after what Zoro had said.

"Oi, Zoro!" yelled Luffy, gaining his attention. "Don't kill the trumpet guy or the blue haired girl."

Zoro simply nodded in answer as he dealt with Mr. 9 while Vivi was having trouble with Carue.

He attacked the batsman until he fell of the roof and turned around to confront Vivi who did a seductive dance. _'Hmmm, didn't really think that was her style,'_ Luffy mused.

Zoro ignored the dance, but something worked on him to bring him to his knees. Luckily, Carue charged right past him and off the rooftop before Vivi could strike Zoro, leaving Luffy holding his stomach as he laughed.

Igaram managed to corner Zoro as Mr. 9 got back up. Vivi managed to 'sneak' up on Luffy, who sensed her coming, but let her anyway. She put a blade by his neck while he was still laughing and ordered Zoro to not move. Mr. 9 caught his wrist with a chain as Igaram pulled out small cannons from his hair.

"Sooo coooooool!" yelled Luffy, ignoring Vivi completely. "Well, maybe not the hair, but the cannons are nice," he added as Zoro pulled Mr. 9 in between himself and the cannons. Luffy then grabbed the sword Vivi was holding with one hand, while extending the other down to Zoro who grabbed it. Vivi tried to move the blade, but found it wouldn't even budge a millimeter. Luffy pulled Zoro into the air and Zoro used the back of his blade (making sure it wasn't Kitetsu) to knock out Igaram, tossing him into a few crates in the ground. He then went to join Luffy on the roof as Vivi let go of the sword and fell backwards, holding a hand over her mouth in shock. Unfortunately for her, she stumbled off the roof followed by a flailing Carue.

"What about her?" asked Zoro.

"Leave her," replied Luffy as he handed him a bottle to drink. Zoro just shrugged and accepted it. Luffy sensed Nami nearby and called her up.

"Thanks for distracting them, Zoro. I can't believe they only had this much treasure though," whined Nami as she held up a sack of loot. Zoro only grunted in response.

"Anyway, I'm surprised you saw through their ploy, Luffy."

"Oh, I saw through a lot more than that," Luffy teased, pointing at two new arrivals, a blonde woman with short hair and a man with an afro. They were confronting Igaram and Vivi about their true identities. "Zoro deal with the guy. Nami take care of the girl. Careful, they're both fruit users."

"Why do I always have to fight?" pouted Nami.

"Because you were mean and called me stupid," retorted Luffy as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Looks like they're fighting amongst themselves," pointed out Zoro who had been listening to the agents' conversation. "Leave them to it," Luffy shrugged as Igaram fired his shot gun.

"Go, Zoro. Don't let them get near Miss Wednesday," ordered Luffy. "Or the trumpet guy," he added as an afterthought.

Zoro sighed and chugged down the last of his bottle before throwing it at the blonde girl just as she was about to kick Vivi. She had to take a step back to avoid it, and Zoro took the opportunity to jump in between the two men.

"Hey Luffy, I've noticed you've been looking and talking a lot about the blue haired girl. Don't tell me your infatuated with her?" asked Nami suddenly.

"Eh? What's that, some kinda meat?" questioned Luffy causing her to sweat drop and face palm.

"Shishishi! Just kidding. No I'm not. But she does happen to be a princess in need of aid..." was all he said leaving the rest to Nami's imagination. It worked because he heard a sudden "ka-ching" that came from Nami's eyes transforming into Bellys. She quickly ran off to help the damsel in distress.

* * *

"Ugh! I had to cut a booger! Gross!" grunted Zoro, holding his sword away from himself in disgust.

"So you are the swordsman that wreaked havoc in this town. Why are you helping them?" questioned Mr. 5.

Igaram seemed to have the same line of thought. "Wh-why are you helping us?"

"Captain's orders," answered Zoro.

"What does your captain intend? Never mind, it doesn't matter. We'll just defeat you all," said Mr. 5 as he picked his nose for another booger.

* * *

"Move!" yelled Nami as she tackled Vivi out of the way just in time to avoid a falling Miss Valentine. The umbrella wielding girl causally stepped out of the hole she had just made.

"Damn! How much do you weigh?" asked Nami.

"I ate the Kilo Kilo no Mi which lets me change my weight between one and 10,000 kilos. Who are you?" she asked.

"Why are you helping me," questioned Vivi.

"Ah, that's right!" exclaimed Nami as she turned to her and took Vivi's hands in her own, her eyes shaped like Bellys once again. "You're a princess right? We'll protect you and escort you back to your land at a small, one time fee of just one billion Belly!" A tick mark appeared on Miss Valentine's temple, not taking well to being ignored.

"O-one b-b-billion?!" Vivi's jaw dropped. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"What? But you're a princess!" Nami riposted. Being royalty and not having money did not add up in her world view.

"B-but my country's in a civil war! We don't have money!"

"Nami, pay attention!" warned Luffy, getting her to dodge Miss Valentine's attack once more.

"Don't ignore me! I asked you a question," growled Miss Valentine.

"Luffy! She doesn't have any money!" pouted Nami, once again ignoring Miss Valentine.

"Protect her anyway. We'll iron out the details later."

"Stop ignoring me!" screeched Miss Valentine as she used her power to lighten herself and launch herself at Nami, aiming a kick at her head. Nami rolled out of the way and pulled out her staff.

"How am I supposed to fight a devil fruit user Luffy?"

"Punch her like you punch me," suggested Luffy.

Nami didn't get a chance to reply as an umbrella was thrust at her face which she blocked with her staff.

* * *

Zoro dodged the booger, not wanting to have to cut it again. He rushed at the man, swinging Sandai Kitetsu down upon him.

Mr. 5 dodged the blow at the loss of half his afro.

"You bastard! You cut my hair!" he roared as he aimed a punch sat Zoro's gut. Zoro brought the flat of his blades forward to block it, but was sent stumbling back due to the resulting explosion.

"What are you?"

"I ate the Bomu Bomu no Mi and became a bomb man," said Mr. 5 as he rushed at Zoro, fist raised. Zoro quickly sidestepped him and smashed his head in with the hilt of his sword, sending the man crashing through the wall of a nearby building.

"Tch. That was easy," he said and began walking away, leaving Igaram with his jaw on the floor.

"Th-that was one of the Officer Agents! And you, ma~ma~ma, knocked him away so easily!"

"Zoro! Don't turn your back on an enemy!" reprimanded Luffy who sensed Mr. 5 getting up with his Haki.

The man walked back out of the building holding a revolver. "I usually don't use this except as a last resort. However it should work well against a swordsman," declared the bomb-man as he pulled it open and blew in it before closing it again.

"A pistol? If I can cut snot bombs, I can cut bullets," said Zoro as took up a stance.

"This isn't any ordinary pistol. It's a special model from South Blue. It doesn't shoot bullets," said Mr. 5 before pulling the trigger multiple times. Not hearing the expected bang, Zoro raised a brow in confusion before being blown back from the initial explosion as the subsequent ones blasted him while in mid-air.

* * *

Nami was being pushed back by Miss Valentine who used her abilities to change her speed in battle to confuse Nami. Nami jumped back, just barely avoiding the kick.

"Help me Luffy!"

"Ehh... Don't feel like it," replied Luffy, chewing the last of his meat.

"Dammit Luffy! I can't beat her on my own!"

"Nami! Don't you ever say that again! No one in my crew is weak. Especially you! If you can't beat her with strength, use your brains! She has a devil fruit right? The best way to face devil fruit users is by using their ability against themselves!"

Nami was surprised by Luffy's words and it took her a while to focus on the last part. "Her ability? Oh I see!" yelled Nami as she dodged another kick. She then charged at the blonde, stopping just short of her as she crouched down and whipped a leg towards her shin. Miss Valentine easily jumped up, using her ability and umbrella to gain considerable height before changing her weight again and come plummeting down.

Nami smirked as she took a step out of the way, but brought the butt of her staff up, smashing it into the falling woman's chin. The added weight and speed sent Miss Valentine's head jerking back as loose teeth and blood sprayed out. The woman landed on her back, her weight creating a hole in the ground. At the same time a loud crack went through Nami's staff- it had splintered into tiny pieces.

"My staff!" shouted Nami, looking dismayed. However her expression turned into a grin at seeing her opponent knocked out. At least until she heard the girl groan in pain and start to stir. She decided to take Luffy's original advice and quickly went over to Miss Valentine before she could get up and started punching her until she was fully unconscious.

"Yes! I did it!" she yelled as Luffy smirked and Vivi back away a bit and looked at her as if she were a demon.

"Good work Nami!" Luffy praised, grinning proudly.

* * *

Mr. 5 smirked as he blew over the mouth of his gun simply to follow protocol. He started to walk over to Igaram who looked distraught, but was stopped in his tracks as the smoke cleared to reveal Zoro still standing. He was a little bloody and bruised, but mostly just looked annoyed.

"What?! How are you still standing after taking all my shots?" screamed the bomb-man in surprise.

"Hmph. I barely even felt that," Zoro sneered before charging at the man once more. Mr. 5 tried to shoot at him again, but Zoro sliced down through the pistol before bringing the blade back up in the same fluid motion. Only this time it came up through Mr. 5's chest. The man gasped, releasing a shaky breath before collapsing face down.

Luffy jumped down from the roof to join his friends now that the battle was over, smirking all the while. After a pat on the back for Zoro and another congratulatory word for Nami, he walked over to Vivi who was sitting on her behind and looking at the trio in utter bewilderment. He offered her a comforting smile and extend his hand to help her up on to her feet.

"So, Miss Princess, how would you like to employ the Straw Hat Pirates to protect and escort you to your country?"

"Wait!" shouted Igaram, running over with his hair cannons armed and pointed at Luffy. "How do you know who we are!"

"I heard the booger guy say who you are, Captain of Alabasta's Royal Guard."

Igaram bristled; shock, anger and confusion evident on his bloodied face.

"And what would you gain from helping us? Her highness has already told you we can't afford such a price!"

Luffy ignored him and tried to walk past him, but Igaram quickly stepped in his way, fingers at the ready. "I will negotiate with the princess, not her guard. Move," he ordered, but the older man remained motionless other than to flinch back a bit.

"It's fine Igaram, they did save us after all. What do you want," Vivi asked politely as she stepped forward.

"A billion Belly!" yelled Nami.

"I'm sorry, but as I said my country is engaged in a civil war and we cannot afford such an amount," replied Vivi as she went on to explain her countries situation and why she was in Baraque Works. Nami sighed as she realized that she wouldn't get her money. Luffy inquired who the boss of the company was and Vivi said it'd be better for them notto know, but accidentally let it slip that it was Corcodile the Shichibukai, leaving them all shocked. The group than noticed a strange otter and vulture fly off. Nami tried to run away but they made a picture of the trio's faces, leaving Nami severely depressed as she cried in a corner.

Igaram, who had shortly disappeared to somewhere, then returned, wearing feminine clothes and asked the crew to escort Vivi while he went a different direction as a decoy. He warned them that Crocodile's bounty was 80 million before he became a Shichibukai. To Nami's dismay, Luffy readily agreed, shrugging the warning off. Igaram then asked for an Eternal Pose from Vivi while Nami asked what that was. Once Igaram explained it, she pulled out the one Luffy had told her to buy from Louge Town.

"Like this one? So it'll take us to an island?" asked Nami, pulling out a Log Pose like compass except that it was incased on the top and bottom with columns along the side. They name of the island was written on the bottom.

"Yeah, we're going to go there soon. I had you buy it to make sure we don't miss the island," replied Luffy.

Luffy ordered Nami to take Vivi to the ship so she wouldn't have to see Igaram get blown up (Luffy decided not to step in since it would've meant having to fight Robin and the guy came out alive anyway). He also ordered Zoro to go and get the two sleeping idiots. Miss Monday and Mr. 9 also turned up, having been eavesdropping for a while now. They insisted to come along to help protect their friend and Luffy allowed them to.

Once everyone was on the ship (Usopp and Sanji having suffered several bruises from Nami), they heard a huge explosion coming from the direction Igaram had gone.

"Damn they already got him!" shouted Zoro as Vivi watched in horrified silence.

"No, he's still alive," said Luffy. "I can sense him."

"What do you mean?" demanded Vivi.

"Er, well I have an ability that lets me sense people's presence, and most of the time where they are so trust me, he's still alive," comforted Luffy. "Now let's get out of here while we can!"

* * *

AN: Chapter nine is now out~! So I hope you all enjoyed the update.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
